Beyond Masks And Family Ties
by Mnemosyne314
Summary: AU: James and Lily didn't die, they went into hiding until Harry turns fifteen when they move to Hogwarts
1. Outside

Hi, this is my first story and I apologize if my english is offending to anyone. I was sick in bed and thought of this story Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and I have no intention of taking it away from her. I don't own anything.  
  
Contains slash (male/male pairing)  
  
Outside  
  
"Jeremy, Come on hurry up!" yelled a boy with black hair, he looked around his early teens and was desperately trying to make his older brother come out of the shower by yelling and banging on the door of the lavatory.  
  
"Harry, calm down the world isn't going anywhere" Came the muffled reply  
  
"I know, I just....I really want to go outside...see things..." Harry trailed off. Then the door opened and a young man with reddish-brown hair and bright hazel eyes stepped out smiling at his little brother.  
  
"And you will, I mean you're going to Hogwarts. Believe me you'll be seeing plenty of things"  
  
"I can't wait" Harry said running off into his room.  
  
Jeremy rolled his eyes and started making his way to his own bedroom all the way chuckling about his little brother's excitement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When everything had been packed, shrank and ready to go everybody was gathered at the parlour "Okay now we will be portkeying into Hogsmeade and will walk upto Hogwarts" Said James To this everybody rolled their eyes at him including Harry who had never been out of  
  
"Safe Haven" "James everything will be fine, won't it boys?" asked Lilly smiling  
  
"Yes mum" chorused Harry and Jeremy  
  
"Fine, hold on" He said while extending them a white flowered-pattern dinner plate.  
  
They all put one finger on it except Harry who was nervous because he had never done this before so he grabbed almost half of it. His brother smiled at him and squeezed his left shoulder  
  
when he was about to ask him something he had a peculiar sensation like someone was pulling him from behind and as soon as it started it was over when he looked around he saw his mum, dad and brother looking at him as if waiting for his reaction he just twisted his head around and his eyes fell on a magnificent castle it looked like he imagined the castle in the muggle books his mother used to read to him as a child with all its turrets and towers...He couldn't believe he was here.  
  
The walk upto the castle was silent his father with an arm around his mother's waist was in the lead and looking straight ahead Jeremy beside them but Harry had fallen a little behind because he was looking everywhere. Finally they got to the entrance hall and at the door was a uptight looking woman "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall I teach transfiguration and I'm the head of Gryffindor house" said the woman leading them to a pair of big oak doors.  
  
When they where about two feet away they opened by themselves revealing a huge room with four long tables filled with food. When they stepped inside Harry was completly overwhelmed he had never seen so many children, scratch that, he had never seen so many people in his entire life but that changed when everyone turned to look at him then he was feeling so nervous his hands started sweating "You must be Harry" a voice startled him he was so nervous he hadn't seen a tall, thin, and very old man, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. Harry recognized him as Headmaster Dumbledore by the pictures in the chocolate frog cards. "Yes, sir" said Harry in a soft voice."Welcome to Hogwarts I'm Professor Dumbledore and now we need for you to get sorted (A/N: The got there after the first years had already been sorted).  
  
Lilly, James, You can go upto the headtable....Jeremy, Harry follow me" He said and started to walk between the two tables that were in the middle of the hall. He stopped before a stool and turned around before adressing the entire hall "I would like to introduce to you two new members of the staff Professors James and Lilly Potter" James and Lilly nodded smiling "Mr. Potter is going to be in charge of the dueling club while Mrs. Potter is going to be offering help with tutorials in the librabry also I would like to introduce two new students Jeremy and Harry Potter who are going to be joining the 5th and 7th year classes respectively "Jeremy, if you would ?" He said pointing at the old hat that was sitting in the stool. Jeremy walked forward grabbed the hat, sat on the stool and then placed it on his head. The hat took about three minutes before it shouted "RAVENCLAW"  
  
Jeremy took off the hat smiling gave it to Harry and walked off in the direction of the Ravenclaw table Harry nervously took the hat and did the same thing his brother had done. When the hat slipped past his eyes he was glad that he didn't have to look at all the people staring at him but then he realized that the hat hadn't said anything...what if he wasn't good enough to go to any of the houses? but then he heard a voice..."Don't worry, I'm just trying to decide which fits you best, not Ravenclaw sorry I know you want to be close to your brother but wasn't the point of you coming here for you to not be looked after all the time?...wasn't that why you were so eager for?....I think you should be in.......GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The last word was shouted for the whole great hall to hear. Harry got up put the hat back on the stool and looked at Professor McGonagall as if asking for directions but he didn't need to when the whole table burst into applausse and cheers  
  
" Welcome to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter" said the witch and he could have sweared he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upward ever so slightly. He was looking for an empty space when "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger fifth year prefect, this -she said gesturing to the red-haired boy about her age sitting next to her- is my best friend Ron Weasley and his brothers Fred and George - she said gesturing to a pair of identical red-haired twins that looked a lot like the boy sitting next to her- come seat" she said all in one breath. Harry looked at her she had long, bushy, brown hair and was smiling at him with kind brown eyes.''Thanks, I'm Harry and is nice to meet you all" said Harry a little nervous.  
  
"Hey Harry" said a boy with sandy blond hair and a heavy Irish accent "I'm Seamus Finnigan and this is my best friend Dean Thomas" he gestured to a tall, dark-skinned boy with dimples sitting opposite him "And this is Neville Longbottom" he said nodding to a slightly chubby boy with dark hair sitting next to him. "We share the fifth year boys dormitory and I guess you'll be joining us" said Seamus smiling. "Now I would like to make a few announcements, no magic in the corridors, no students are allowed to go into the forest and Mr. Filch, our caretaker has reminded me that the list of forbidden objects is upto 564 items you can look them up in his office, Quidditch tryouts are to be held for the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams on friday times are to be posted in the common rooms boards...Now off to bed, Good-night."  
  
Harry was following all the first years who were following Hermione to Gryffindor tower which turned out to be on the seventh floor and its entrance was a hole in the wall covered by a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. He went up the staircase to the boys dormitory and found his trunk back to its original size and at the foot of the bed closest to the door. All the boys started changing into their pajamas so he did the same and got into bed. They all mumbled sleepy "goodnights" and in minutes 


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the woman whose genius created the Harry Potter world , she owns them and I have no intentions of taking them away from her. I gain nothing monetary from this.  
  
First Day  
  
"Hey, wake up!" Harry was startled awake by one of his new roomates."Hmm..." was the reply. "Hey Harry, come on, wake up you're gonna miss breakfast!" said the same voice. He thought it was Ron.Then someone opened the curtains around his bed, this time it was Seamus grinning at him."Come on, Harry you don't want to be late on your first day of classes". That got Harry's attention...his first day of classes at Hogwarts...he couldn't believe it."Alright, I'm up" He said while getting out of bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
After a ten minute shower he got dressed in his new Gryffindor uniform and went to the Great Hall with all the other fifth year boys. When they got to the Gryffindor table they found some empty seats besides the girl that introduced Harry to his roommates. Her name was...Hermione?...yes, that was it. "Hello boys, here are your timetables" she said with barely concealed excitment at the prospect of classes.  
  
"Oh no, we have McGonagall and Snape with the Slytherins today" moaned Ron. "Snape for second period....I pity you" said one of the twins faking sympathy."My father has talked about him" said Harry, everyone turned to look at him "They went to school together, they were in the same year" Harry answered the silent question. "Were they friends?" asked Ron looking skeptical. "No, at least I don't think so. My father's bestfriends always came to visit but he never did." said Harry. "Visit you where?...I mean everyone says that your family went into hiding but nobody knew where." Said Ron, looking very curious. "Don't be nosy, Ron." Hermione said looking at Ron with disapproval but you could tell that politeness was the only thing keeping her from asking the same question. "Oh no that's okay, I don't mind. Well, my family and I have been in a place called ''Safe Haven" all these years. I can't tell you where it is because honestly I don't know." said Harry. "What do you mean?" asked Ron with a raised eyebrow. " Well, it was this magically warded place in the middle of nowhere and I was never allowed to cross the boundaries" Harry snorted" I was only alllowed outside to play quidditch and there were wards around out backyard too so I couldn't fly past a certain distance" he said looking a little angry about this."But, my brother was allowed outside a few times and he told me that we were somewhere in South Africa."  
  
"You mean you lived somewhere with no one but your family?" asked Seamus in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I lived with my mum, dad and Jeremy, sometimes Sirius, my Godfather and his boyfriend would visit in like holidays and stuff and some of my mum's friends but other than that, yeah. That was why I was looking forward so much to coming to Hogwarts" finished Harry. "Why did come, I mean now, why now, what's different?" asked Seamus. "I don't know, my parents got some mail from Professor Dumbledore and decided to come back" said Harry.  
  
"Why were you gone in the first place, I mean with you-know-who gone and all?" asked Ron ."Well he was gone but a lot of his followers were free and angry so Professor Dumbledore told my parents it was the safest thing to do, and my parents were so scared after the attack that they didn't hesitate" finished Harry. "Oh no we're gonna be late for transfiguration!" exclaimed Hermione she got up, grabbed her book bag and was out of the great hall in seconds. Harry and the others stood up and did the same but in a less hurried fashion.  
  
They made it to Prof. McGonagall's classroom in five minutes and when they arrived everyone turned in their seats to look at them the students in the left side of the classroom were sniggering and Harry couldn't help but notice that all of them were wearing green and silver ties, while on the other side all were wearing scarlett and gold ties. "I don't tolerate tardiness, five points from Gryffindor each, seat" said McGonagall pointing to a table with four empty seats."Today we will be transforming socks into blankets, now the incantation is as important as the wand movement remember move your wrist in small circles clockwise twice and then a sharp flick" she said while demonstrating, in seconds where there was a yellow sock now stood a pale green blanket. Harry already knew how to do this, his father was very good at transfiguration and had been tutoring him and Jeremy since they could hold their wands.  
  
So his white sock was a sky blue blanket in seconds, Hermione turned her lavender sock into a purple blanket and Ron only managed to make his sock huge but it still was better than Neville who apparently let go of his wand around the sharp flick sending it straight to the head of a slytherin girl with blonde hair. "I'm sorry!" said Neville blushing "Ahh, you idiot!" shrieked the girl. "Can't you do anything right?!?...You're an embarrassment to pureblooded wizards" She was looking at Neville with disgust. "He said he was sorry!" exclaimed Harry. Neville hadn't really spoken to him but he seemed nice and he had apologized. "Oooh, Harry Potter savior of the blundering idiots now, are you? she said in a mock voice. "Maybe you didn't notice but I was defending Neville not you" Harry retorted. She was looking really angry now Harry could tell because her face was so red but then "I will not tolerate this in my classroom, ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin each, Mr. Potter, Ms. Parkinson one more word and its detention, understand?."  
  
"Yes, Professor" chorused Harry and Pansy both giving death-glares to each other but then Pansy laid back in her chair muttering about filthy half- bloods revealing the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen he hadn't seen this boy last night or when he got in but how could he miss him?...he had beautiful silvery blond hair that almost made his whole face glow and deep blue -or was it gray?- definitely gray eyes that seemed draw you in and then the boy turned his head a little and looked at Harry straight in the eye and Harry fell a tingle go through his spine and his hands started shaking he had never fell anything like it when it seemed like he couldn't breathe the boy looked away, and even though Harry was glad he couldn't help the little disappointing feeling at not having those eyes on him.  
  
Harry was walking down the corridors with all the Gryffindor fifth year boys and Hermione, they were on their way to the dungeons for potions class. Harry was looking around trying to find the blond boy when he spotted him walking a little ahead with two big boys standing behind him like bodyguards and that Parkinson girl and a brown-haired boy walkingon either side of him. "Hey Hermione who are they?" asked Harry trying to look nonchalant. "Oh, that's Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and you've already met Pansy Parkinson, the other boy -the one with the brown hair is Blaise Zabini and in the middle that's Draco Malfoy, he's a slytherin prefect and sort of their leader." she said looking at them with dislike. She was saying something but Harry was in his on little world...Draco Malfoy....I like it...hmmm... "....but I think there's something behind his being mean...Harry?....are you listening?" she said looking at him with a little concern. "Wha?...Oh yeah...er..sorry what was that?" he said shaking his head a little trying to get Draco out of it." We're here. she opening the door to the potions classroom.  
  
They were some of the first ones in. Slowly more students got in and then....BANG...the door was opened with such force that it hit the wall and bounced back and closed loudly. "Today we will be making dreamless sleep potion, the instructions are on the board. Fifteen minutes later about twenty cauldrons were simmering."Right now your potions should be a lavender color"...Harry's was blue..."What is this, Potter?"asked Prof. Snape sneering. "I don't know what went wrong, Professor" said Harry a little nervous "Do you know how to read Potter?...second line clearly states to add the dried billywig stings an 1/8 of a teaspoon at a time and then stir seven times counter-clockwise...ten points from Gryffindor!" the last part was spat.  
  
Lunch time came as a blessing. "I guess now you know for sure that your father and Snape didn't get along" said Ron. "What's his problem, anyway?" asked Harry to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Harry I don't think is personal, Snape is mean to everyone but the slytherins."  
  
Said Seamus, but Harry had the impression that it was personal.  
  
After lunch he went to Gryffindor tower alone to get his books for his afternoon classes when he was on his way down to the second floor the staircase started to change directions, he was startled but then remembered Hermione saying something about it last night the real suprise was when he looked down he realized that he wasn't alone. "Hello" said Harry shyly to the beautiful blond boy. "Hi, where are you heading?" he asked. It took Harry a moment to realized he needed to answer the question."Er...herbology this is the second class I'm going to be late for today" said Harry after looking at the book and protective gloves in his arms. "I'm heading there too, you'll be fine Sprout is the head of Hufflepuff house, the whole lot of them are a bunch of pushovers." replied the boy smirking.  
  
"Anyway, I'm Harry" he said while extending his hand to the other boy." I know, everyone does, I'm Draco." he said making Harry blush when he felt the hand of the blond slytherin... it was large and warm...Harry stop it! he said to himself. They turned a corner and bumped into Harry's brother Jeremy. "Hey I was looking for you, mum and dad want us to have dinner with them tonight, probably so you can tell them how much you miss them on your first day" he said rolling his eyes. Harry was blushing, how could Jeremy say something like that in front of Draco?...why do I care?...."So remember instead of the great hall you have to go to their quarter you know the password....Who are you?" asked Jeremy spotting Draco for the first time. "Jeremy this is Draco, Draco this is my brother Jeremy, I think he was adopted" Harry whispered the last part but Jeremy heard them none the less and mock glared at him. "Are you the son of Lucious Malfoy?" asked Jeremy suspiciously looking at Draco."Yes" said Draco with his nose in the air. "Well, I'll see you tonight Harry" he said walking away and still looking at Draco the same way. They got to the green houses ten minutes late and even though Prof. Sprout told them off for being late she didn't take points. But when Harry and Draco arrived together everyone, slytherins and gryffindors alike were staring at them with desbelief. A gryffindor and a slytherin walking beside each other without hex marks all over. When Harry looked at Draco he noticed the change immediately his eyes were cold and he was looking at Harry with dislike he went over to his slytherin friends and as soon as he sat down they started whispering to him no doubt questioning why Harry could walk or had both ears or something...Harry never took his eyes off of him.  
  
A/N: If anyone wants to give me any ideas about Jeremy's partner they'd be most welcome. I was thinking a girl but I'm not sure. 


	3. You Never Trust a Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its denizens belong to J.K. Rowling and some other people...me? DEFINITELY NOT ONE OF THEM.  
  
I got the password for the Potters' quarters from the "Quidditch Through The Ages" pag. 36 also there are some facts from the other books (1-5) and Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them.  
  
You Never Trust a Malfoy  
  
After Herbology Harry went to History of Magic which was taught by a ghost that was so boring everyone except Hermione was asleep within the first ten minutes of class. Then they had Divination which was a bit of joke and they didn't do much but talk about some nonsense about the planets coming together to stop September from being the ninth month when it should've been the seventh.  
  
Then it was time for dinner and Harry told the others about his plans and headed in the direction of his parents' quarters. He got there a few minutes later there was a painting of an old man with messy black hair..."Hey Grandad" said Harry to the portrait. The man laughed and said" They're all waiting for you" Harry said the password "Beat back those bludgers, Boys, and chuck that quaffle here" The portrait opened revealing a warm room done in golds and burgundy with a lit fireplace...to Harry it looked like home. "Hey Harry, how was your first day in school?" said James coming over to hug his son. "It was fine, Dad" said Harry trying to get away from the hug and failing miserably."Hey baby, did you like your classes?" asked his mother coming over with a basket of dinner rolls in her hands."They were fine Mum" said Harry not liking they way she talked to him as if he was a small child. "Hey brat, which teacher did you hate the most, ten galleons says it was Snape?" said Jeremy smiling. "Jeremy!" said Lily a little angry "Have a little respect for your teachers and it's Professor Snape" said Lily disapproving although she wasn't looking at Jeremy but at James who was trying and failing to smother his laughter. "Come on dinner is ready." said Lily.  
  
"So did you get detention Harry?" asked Jeremy."No, why did you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah the greasy git -a sharp glance from Lily and a snigger from James- ...er I mean Professor Snape gave me detention" he said. "Why?" asked Harry." Because he hates me- "you too?" interrupted Harry- "Boys!" Lily said " Mum, I only told him that the Kappa is Japanese so is more commonly found in Japan not Mongolia " said Jeremy defensively. James couldn't hold his laughter any longer. "James what kind of example are you setting for the child- "SUPRISE!"  
  
the portrait opened revealing a couple of men about James and Lily's age, one had light brown hair with a few grays and looked a little tired he was shorter than the one next to him who had jet-black hair that hung to his shoulders, pale blue eyes that seemed alight with the same mischief that James' eyes had." SIRIUS!" shouted Harry running upto him and throwing his arms around his neck. Sirius picked him up easily -Harry was small and skinny for his age- and hugged him lifting him up the floor and carrying him to the sofa in the front room and placing him in his lap."You said you were gonna visit on my birthday then you didn't come , didn't even write and you call yourself my Godfather?" said Harry faking being hurt." I'm sorry about that but that's why I'm here now to make it upto you and I'm gonna be staying for a while."  
  
"So, has my favourite Godson gotten into any mischief yet?" "What do you think?" asked Jeremy raising a skeptical eyebrow. "I got points taken off though" said Harry "Why, for distracting the Irish boy that's smitten with you?" asked Jeremy looking very much like his father. "What, Seamus?" asked Harry confused. "I don't know his name, he's blond and Irish and I know he's one of your roomates" replied Jeremy. "That's Seamus" said Harry. "Well did Snape take points off of you for making Seamus drool all over his dungeon floors?" Harry blushed Weasley-hair red. "Shut up" Jeremy was laughing at him. "Who is this Seamus person?" asked James. " He is just one of my roommates and he was nice to me last night, introduced all the boys sharing the fifth year dorm, helped me get to my classses you know, He is nice." said Harry. "I told you the boy was smitten with our little Harry" he said with a mock proud-mother voice. " Just be careful okay?" said Lily concerned.  
  
" Mum I'm fine Seamus is just a nice guy making me feel welcome Jeremy is just being a prat" said Harry glaring at his brother but then looked confused when he saw the serious look on Jeremy's face."It's not the Irish boy you should be worried about it's the potential Death-Eater" there was a tense silence in the room and everyone was staring at Jeremy with inquisitive expressions."What are you talking about Jeremy?" asked James uncharacteriscally serious.  
  
"Today I was looking for him -he said pointing at Harry- to tell him about this -he said gesturing to the forgotten dinner- and found him on the corner heading into the entrance hall walking with Lucious Malfoy's son." he finished looking at Harry as if waiting for an explanation."Draco's dad is a Death-Eater?" asked Harry desperately hoping for a no but knowing there was no hope."Yes and not just any Death-Eater he was one of the most powerful ones and more importantly he is still out there he wormed his way out of accusations".said Sirius looking at Harry with an "I-don't-want-you- anywhere-near-him-again expression"."Still that doesn't mean anything, Draco isn't like that" said Harry stubbornly."How do you know, didn't you meet him today, what did he do to gain your trust? asked Jeremy really fast." I...I don't know I just..."he trailed off lamely, Jeremy was right what did he know about Draco, he has only spoken like ten words to you?....Since he was arguing with himself he failed to notice the concerned looks his family was giving him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Harry was on his way to charms and wasn't looking and ran into someone."I'm sorry I wasn't looking" said Harry getting up."That's kind of obvious Potter" Harry looked into the beautiful gray -almost silver- eyes of Draco Malfoy. But that voice sounded very feminine...beside him was Pansy Parkinson she was the one who said that." If you weren't taking most of the hall then we wouldn't have a problem now, would we?" said Harry sneering.  
  
She looked at Draco as if waiting for him to come to her rescue but he didn't. "Come on Pansy we are gonna be late for charms" he said and Harry could have sworn that a small smile was playing on his -beautiful- lips.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA from now on) was really enjoyable for Harry not only was it his favourite class but also it was taught by one of his Godfathers."Now I want you to try the protective spell the incantation is "Protego" now, I know this is a basic spell I just want to test the strengh each one of you puts behind it, so when I call your name you will come forward I will aim a curse at you and I want you to deflect it, if you are succesful I will try a slighty stonger one, if you tire just say "I give" understood? asked Prof. Lupin looking at the class.  
  
"Yes, Professor" was the chorused reply."Good, Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode you'll be first" The two girls walked upto the front." Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finningan you next" and it went on like that until everyone had done the protective shield except Goyle who got hit by a stunner three times before Prof. Lupin took pity on him and told him that he had at least tried. " Okay see, Draco and Harry both have been able to take some heavy curses, would you like to tell me why?" he said looking at both boys." Well, I know it's stupid but I kind of imagine myself behind something that makes me feel safe" said Harry softly, he looked at Draco to see if he was laughing but he was looking as if Harry had read his mind."That's not stupid Harry that's actually very clever, when we feel safe, we feel confident and that gives us power so what about you Draco?" everyone was looking at Draco now."I just practice a lot" he said lamely.  
  
It was dinner time and Ron was talking about the Quidditch try-outs that were scheduled for that evening."So, Harry are you gonna try for the Gryffindor team?" he asked through a mouthful of spaguetti. "Ron how many times do I have to tell you shouldn't talk with your mouth full" said Hermione annoyed."Yeah, whatever...so Harry are you gon- "I don't know Ron" interrupted Harry." I mean it would be cool but I don't know if I'm good enough" he said in a soft voice."That's what the try-outs are for, come on, give it a go" said Ron encouraging him." I guess". said Harry uncertainly.  
  
Three hours later and Harry was the newest Gryffindor team member, he couldn't believe it, he was part of a team and he had one of the most important positions, he was the seeker...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had been at Hogwarts for a month now he couldn't believe it the castle seemed so familiar already he didn't get lost anymore -(well not as much as he used to anyway)-and he had friends, good friends. Ron, Hermione and Seamus were all great and very different which was why he liked them. Hermione was very studious she always made him do his homework early and was helping him a little in potions although it didn't really make any differences, then there was Ron he was always talking about quidditch and saving him when Hermione when a little too far, then there was Seamus, he was always so nice to Harry waking him up, always saving him a spot at meal times in the Great Hall...but even though he was grateful for his friends he still would always look for the silvery blond head, the steely gray eyes, the beautiful lips...but Draco had hardly spoken to him since their first DADA lesson. He was walking upto Gryffindor tower, his head swimming with thoughts of Draco when he came face-to-face with portrait of the now familiar fat lady "Aethonan" he said the password and he looked to the board to see if there where any new annoucements he saw a very eccentric- looking post when he looked more closely it said "Dueling club's first meeting if you're interested bring your wand to the Great Hall on thursday at 8pm." cool thought Harry he had been looking forward to this it was supposed to have had its first meeting two weeks ago but his Dad had to do something for Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During lunch time Prof. McGonagall had approached him and told him to go to her office once he was finished he didn't know what she wanted he had been good, he hadn't been late to any more classes and he was doing his homework -(Hermione made sure of that)- so with thoughts like these Harry made his way to Prof. McGonagall's office. He knocked twice."Come in" came her voice. He pushed the heavy door and found the transfiguration teacher behind her desk looking at him and pointing to a chair right in front of her."Take a seat, please and don't worry I just want to talk about your grades" she said. "Well you're doing very well in my class, charms, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures and you're averaging in Astronomy, herbology and divination but potions...well there is a nine week progress report that's sent to the parents and this year is particularly important since you'll be taking you Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L)  
  
let's just say that if you continue this way...The important thing is that I really want you to work harder on it if you don't I'm going to have to pull you off the quidditch team which I'd really like to avoid plus your mother has been asking about your grades I told her you were doing well but if you don't pull that grade upto at least an A I'm going to have to tell her" she finished sternly."Yes, Professor...I'll try harder I promise." said Harry earnestly. "Glad to hear that you may go" she said walking him to the door. When he was outside in the corridor he started banging his head against the stone wall muttering about "Bloody potions" and "The greasy git" when the sound of someone chuckling startled him. " What are you trying to do, leave a nice Potter-head shape dent on the wall?" he asked clearly amused."I'm glad someone is enjoying my misery wouldn't want those moments to go to waste" said Harry sarcastically." What's wrong with you Potter, cynicism doesn't go with you, Gryffindors you know?" " Oh its that so? well sorry I don't fill your expectations must be the muggle blood in me" by this time Harry was almost screaming."Hey calm down Potter, seriously what got you into this mood?" he asked a pinch of concern showing in those beautiful eyes that Harry couldn't resist." I'm failing potions and McGonagall is gonna take me off the quidditch team if I don't pull the D that I have to at least an A which is very unlikely to happen since I don't get the subject and it doesn't help matters that the teacher hates me" finished Harry bitterly."Why don't you ask your mum for help, I mean isn't she offering tutorials during study hall? To this Harry snorted." Please, if my mother found out about this she would pull me off the team herself and would have me studying even in my sleep" Draco smiled at this and Harry realized he had never seen the slytherin smile not like this at least it made a huge difference his eyes lit up and his lips curved showing perfect teeth ...he looked so carefree and sexy it gave Harry tingles...it was amazing."Look I'll make you a deal I'll help you in potions if you help me in transfiguration, deal? he asked. "I don't know if that's such a good idea" said Harry uncertainly even though he really wanted to say yes."Why...oh have your Gryffindor friends warned you about me?" he asked sneering." No, it was actually my brother" said Harry shrugging."Are you scared of me Potter?"said Malfoy a little amused."No" answered Harry simply. "Well then we'll meet after dinner on the seventh floor there's a door opposite a tapestry of this old coot being clubbed by trolls I'll be waiting for you" finished Malfoy starting to walk away."Why should I trust you?" asked Harry almost yelling. Draco let out a laugh that sounded a little bitter and turned around a corner but not before saying "You never trust a Malfoy"  
  
A/N: If anyone has any title suggestions please let me know. 


	4. I'm Not a Baby Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it so don't sue.  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
"If yeh don't make any sudden movements you should be fine" said Hagrid cheerfully."Hagrid what would exactly happen if we were to make any sudden movements?" asked Ron carefully but before Hagrid could answer Crabbe and Goyle were screaming and running away from the class their clothes slighty singed and smoking."The fire crab will only shoot flames when threatened" warned Hagrid."We're gonna have to cut this class short, I need to check if those two made it to the hospital wing." said Hagrid walking them to the front oak doors.  
  
"I'm going to the library, maybe I can start that essay for Prof. Flitwick" said Hermione happily."Are you coming?" she asked Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus."I could use some help" said Neville and Hermione beamed at him. "Yeah, me too" said Ron. They left in the direction of the library leaving Seamus and Harry standing in the Great Hall."So, Harry what do you want to do with our extra thirty-five minutes courtesy of Hogwarts' resident idiots." said Seamus happily. He was pushed onto Harry almost making him fall by a scornful Draco Malfoy."I'm sorry Harry that guy it's such an idiot he thinks he owns the place" said Seamus looking a Draco with great dislike.But Harry wasn't paying attention to Seamus he was staring at the back of Draco's head with a confused expression, he just couldn't figure out Draco Malfoy the guy was great one minute and a jerk the next.  
  
Harry was in one of the common room tables working on his charms essay when he glanced at his watch it read 7:48 p.m." Harry come on the dueling club meeting is in less than fifteen minutes" Said Ron coming down the boys' dormitory staircase with Seamus, Neville and Dean.  
  
"I know, let's go" said Harry walking upto them and opening the portrait concealing the entrance to Gryffindor tower."Hey is Hermione coming?" asked Harry no one in particular."Yes I am" said Hermione walking out first. The boys followed and got to the Great Hall with a couple of minutes to spare. The usual tables were gone and there was an empty platform where the head table usually stood and the rest of the room was full of students chatting amongst themselves about what to expect of the dueling club.  
  
A smiling James came from the back of the platform followed by three other adults "Good Evening, glad you could make it, it's a pleasure seeing you -"get on with it Potter" said Snape clearly annoyed with James' antics and by the smiles on the other two adults' faces that was exactly what he wanted."Listen, Professor Dumbledore thought it was a good idea if I got some help so your DADA teacher Prof. Lupin is going to be assisting but I needed more help, some I chose- he was looking at Sirius- and some were...assigned" he said looking at Snape." Okay, we're going to be practising some basic defensive spells -the studenst started to groan- I know you know them from your DADA lessons but this is different I want you to do combinations of spells that would work together, I want you to think on your feet and everything is not just to take down your opponent you have to learn how to deflect curses and how to dodge the ones with no countercurse, and what to do if one of them hits you anyway. So for this first excercise we -he said gesturing to the Professors, Sirius and himself- are going to be pairing you off -everyone moved close to one of their friends- with someone you don't know" finished James smirking. There was a chorus of "What?". "Well the point of the excercise is to learn how to work together so no one from the same house should be paired off." Hermione raised her hand. "yes?" James nodded to her."Well Professor Potter there are people who know each other well and are not on the same house" she said.He smiled at her and said "Well I thought it was obvious that no friends should be paired off either" she blushed and a few people sniggered." You and...you" they were pairing off people on opposite sides of the room. Sirius was looking at Harry trying to find him someone but "Potter you're with Malfoy"said Snape sneering. "Okay now I want you to work against the pair in front of you" said James. Everyone faced off Harry and Draco were going against Seamus and the Slytherin boy with brown hair -what was his name...Blaise something?- Draco sneered at Seamus and Blaise at Harry it was like they were trained by Snape or something thought Harry." Now, Seamus and Draco are going to face each other , Blaise you're going to watch out for Seamus if he is hurt or tires you are to duel Draco, the same for you Harry, but under no circumstances do I want two on one because that would be cheating and you'll be disqualified, understood?" he said looking at them.When the boys all nodded he said "Good now I don't want harmful spells just enough to disarm your opponent...wands at the ready...go. As soon as he said that Draco let about three curses in rapid succesion and Seamus was sent flying to the other end of the room before he could even begin his first attempt..."Blaise step up!" said James loudly, the boy looked hesistant at the prospect of dueling Draco but stepforward nonetheless and fired a curse which Draco deflected easily and sent another one back. Blaise blocked it and was about to fire another one but Draco stunned him before he could utter a word." Good job, Draco" said Prof. Lupin smiling."Okay, now I want you guys to take another pair that's beaten their first pair too" said James looking at Draco  
  
and Harry.  
  
About an hour later only another pair was left. "Okay now Draco and Hermione are going to face each other."Said James. "Hey the whelp has made it so far I'm impressed" said Jeremy smiling when he saw Harry giving him a death glare." Wands at the ready...go" said James. Hermione and Draco started to duel they had very different styles but were both very good so it went on for a few minutes when Draco shot a spell that sent Hermione a few feet back he thought he had won and Hermione took advantage and without standing up shouted "Expelliarmus" thus leaving him without his wand. Harry jumped to finish Draco's duel and started dueling Hermione he disarmed her in his second try and then Jeremy and Harry faced each other, the duel went on for about twenty minutes each boy jumping, cursing, rolling, hexing, doing flip-backs, jinxing... their speed was amazing."Stop!" said James.Both boys put down their wands and looked at their father expectantly."This is never going to end can anyone tell me why?" Hermione put her hand up and he nodded at her."Because they're brothers they have probably practise together before and can anticipate each others movements" said Hermione in her usual class know-it-all mode."Thank you. You all did very well and I want you here next week, same time, same place. Good night!" said James walking upto his sons with Remus and Sirius." You were good boys, now off to bed." they all hugged good night."Harry you were amazing!" said Seamus as they were walking out of the Great Hall."Finnegan stop drooling!" said Draco and just walked away. "I really hate that guy" said Seamus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was friday, end of the week...it seemed almost too good to be true. The teachers had them working extra hard because they were to take their owl's at the end of next semester."Classes are done for today!" said Ron happily throwing his book bag underneath his bed. All the boys laughed and went to dinner together.After dinner Harry went to the seventh floor and started looking at the paintings looking for the one Draco had mentioned he found it and opposite was the door to the room Draco told him to meet him. When he opened the door Draco was sitting in a comfortable over-stuffed chair in front of a lit fireplace the room was done in dark blue and the only light came from the fireplace and a few candles all-in-all it didn't look like the place where you met your study-buddy more of where you would have a candle-light dinner with your boyfriend- (Harry doesn't know how the room of requirement works)- while Harry was looking around the room Draco was looking at him.When Harry noticed he blushed."Hello Potter" said Draco smiling at Harry's heated face."I hate that" said Harry looking at the floor."What?" asked Draco standing up. "You, calling me Potter" said Harry softly lifting his head and looking straight into Draco's eyes. They fell into silence and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.Finally Draco couldn't take Harry's intense green gaze on him and looked away."That's your name isn't it?" asked Draco, Harry almost forgot what they were talking about but quickly remembered."Yes it is but for my friends and family I prefer Harry"  
  
"Well we're not friends, Potter" he put a lot of emphasis on the last word."Oh...right" Harry almost felt like crying -(but didn't, of course)- "Well g-good-night" said Harry almost running to the door."Wait, what about your potions, my transfiguration, we made a deal Potter, are you backing down?" Harry had stopped but his hand was still on the door-knob."Look, I'll get Hermione to help me and you can ask my mum for help" said Harry."We both know that's not going to work" said Draco a little anoyed."Why?" asked Harry looking at him."Because if Granger was any help you wouldn't be in this position in the first place plus she'd drive you mad by the end of your first meeting and I can't go to your mother for help." he said crossing his arms in front of his chest."Why not?" asked Harry curiously."Similar to why you can't, if my father or any of the Slytherins for that matter found that I went for help to a mudblood, I'd be dead" he finished."Did you called my mother a mudblood?" asked Harry slowly."Er...kind of" said Draco as if only realizing he had said that."What do you mean "kind of", so you believe in all this pure-blood mania?" said Harry angry."I'm so stupid my brother told me all about your great, death-eater father and what do I say, "no Jeremy Draco isn't like that" I can't belive what an idiot I've been" Harry was screaming now.Draco was looking at Harry but apparently didn't know what to say so Harry walked to the door and opened it."Wait Potter!" Draco ran after him and grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall a little harder than intended and seconds later felt the tip of a wand on his temple.  
  
"Let him go or I'll hex you into oblivion!"Jeremy's voice was calm and clear.Draco turned his head a little and was suprised by the hatred he saw in Jeremy's eyes, he was always joking around and laughing so much it was so rare that he was a Ravenclaw. Draco let go Harry's arm and stepped away from the brothers that's when he noticed that the elder of the Potter children wasn't alone, one of the sixth year Ravenclaws was with him, that girl Chang he had seen her in the prefect meetings. Once Draco was gone Jeremy switched from angry-big-brother mode to worried-big-brother mode and started asking Harry if he was okay while leading him to his parents' quarters.Harry was so shocked and angry he didn't know where he was going and was letting Jeremy pull him along. He kind of saw Jeremy saying good- night to a pretty girl with long, straight, jet-black hair. And then he was in his parents' front room, Jeremy asking him if Malfoy had done anything to him. When James and Lily having heard Jeremy came out of their bedroom."Boys you should be in bed, is everything okay?" asked Lily concerned. "Yes, mum" said Harry a little too quickly."No" said Jeremy."Everything is not okay I want to know what you were doing in the room of requirement with Malfoy and why he was pinning you to the wall" That got his parents' attention."It's none of your bussiness" said Harry hurriedly making for the door."Harry James Potter don't even think about it" said James uncharacteristically serious."Are you okay, baby?" Lily was checking him over."I'm fine mum" but before he could get his hands away from her she spotted Draco's finger-marks on his wrist and showed them to James who came over and started inspecting them."Malfoy did this to you?" asked James looking murderous."Are your head and back okay?" asked Jeremy worried.  
  
James looked at him when he said this and then back to Harry and started feeling the back of his head and pulling his robes to check his back. They found a bump on Harry's head and a couple of small bruises on his back. Harry was squirming while his mother was putting some potion on the bruises."What happened?" she asked after she finished.Harry had remained quiet while his family try to get something out of him but he couldn't tell them."I don't want you to even walk close to him" said James."I'll talk to Prof. Dumbledore in the morning" said Lily.  
  
"You will not!" shouted Harry."Stop treating me like a baby!!!" That was the last thing he said before he got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
Please review, even if you don't like it so that I know what needs work. Thanks for reading. 


	5. What Is It With You And Violence?

Thank you so much for your reviews Nikora and Redmeadow I don't like Cho much either but I always imagined her as Jeremy's girlfriend. And yes Jeremy is two years older than Harry. My main pairing is H/D so that's what I'm going to focus on. Sorry about that first chapter coming up twice. I hope you like this new chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!...maybe Jeremy.....  
  
"Harry!" he heard Jeremy's voice behind him.He stopped "What?" Jeremy looked at him wich concern."Are you okay?, Harry" Harry started walking again."Harry, stop...look where are you going?" asked Jeremy blocking his way."My dorm, I'm tired I want to go to bed" he said automatically."We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" Harry nodded and Jeremy smiled and let him continue on his way but Harry was so angry he wasn't thinking straight and was walking around aimlessly. He decided to go back to that room where he met with Draco earlier.He opened the door and the first thing he saw was that a desk that he was sure hadn't been there before now stood in the middle of the room, Draco Malfoy sitting in front of it with several books and rolls of parchment -probably his homework thought Harry- but he wasn't looking at them he was looking at the wall sucking on the end of his quill with a thoughtful expresion.  
  
Harry tried to leave quietly but failed miserably by tripping on the end of the rug that was at the entrance to the room, causing Draco to notice him for the first time."I was just leaving" said Harry starting to get up off the floor."Wait, Potter" said Draco pushing him back."Hey!, what is it with you and violence?" asked Harry indignantly."Oh...sorry I just thought you were going to run out, like before" said Draco sheepishly."What do you want, anyway?" Harry was looking at him expectantly from the floor. Draco was nervous something he wasn't used to feeling, something that came along with Harry...This boy was able to affect him so badly...maybe he was cursed or maybe it had something to do with his eyes,those big, beautiful green eyes that were still looking at him now a little exasperated."I just wanted to...apologize -(see that wasn't so hard was it?)- for insulting your mother I didn't mean to also for slamming you against the wall, I just wanted you to stop and...I don't know and then your brother came and he was looking really pi... -"Apology accepted" interrupted Harry smiling.  
  
"Good...maybe we can work on those potions now" said Draco because he didn't know what else to say."I don't think so" said Harry and Draco couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed."I just had a fight with my parents and brother and I really don't want to think about cauldrons and Snape now." fishined Harry running a hand through his unruly hair."What did you fight about?" asked Draco."Just...stuff" said Harry looking at the floor."Am I part of the stuff?" asked Draco carefully looking at Harry's face."A little... I don't know...not really, I mean it's more about my family and their overprotectiveness, I'm so tired of it, why can't they just trust me?" Harry asked himself."They are just worried about you, your brother did find me pinning you against a wall and me having called your mother a mudblood couldn't have helped matters." Harry was looking at him strangely and then shook his head."I didn't tell them about that" Harry saw that Draco seemed pleased about that. "Why do you hang around with that girl Pansy Parkinson?" asked Harry after a while, they had been talking about a lot of other irrelevant things so why not something he truly cared to know."My parents and hers made an arrangement when we were babies, I am to marry her when we finish school" Draco said simply as if he we commenting on the weather."Oh..." was all Harry could say."At least that's what they intend for me to do but I don't think Pansy is right for me" he said after watching Harry's face with amusement."So you are lying to your parents, Pansy and her parents?" asked Harry carefully."I prefer to think of it as not correcting the truth" he said smirking."So Pansy thinks you're going to marry her, even though you're really not?" asked Harry smiling at that."Yes, she is not my type" said Draco shrugging."What is your type?" asked a very curious Harry." Well for one she looks to much like a girl" he said smiling at Harry's confused expression."I mean -he said talking as if Harry was a very small child (or a very clueless teenager)- that I prefer boys, men, males..." Harry blushed and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.  
  
Draco taking pity on him said. "So what do you want to do?" looking around the room."I should really start working on my potions I want to be able to at least play one game of quidditch" said Harry glumly."It's not that bad you just have to organize your things, follow the instructions it's so simple".Harry glared at him."Easy for you to say, teacher's pet!" Now it was Draco's turn to glare."I am not!" he said indignantly."Your just jealous" he said haughtily making Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter. Draco seeing him on the floor laughing so hard made him laugh and soon after they were both laughing so much they forgot about everything -even the reason for laughing in the first place- Draco looked into Harry's eyes...they were so alive with something it was amazing...and his lips, those pink -almost red- lips looked like they'd be soft to the touch, he was curious so he extended his hand and ran his thumb along Harry's bottom- lip that stopped Harry's laughter...Now Draco wanted to know what they would feel like touching his lips so he leaned in and that is how James, Sirius and Jeremy found them. Harry looked up when he heard the door open and jumped away from Draco, he had never seen his father and godfather look like that. Jeremy on the other hand was looking at Draco with disgust.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, storming off and lying about where you went?"..."Do you know how worried your mother and I were..." he trailed off. "Jeremy go tell her and Remus that we found him" Jeremy nodded and left. Harry just looked at Draco who was picking his stuff and leaving when he did Harry just turned his gaze to the floor still feeling both men's eyes on him. He felt strong arms lifting him off the floor and when he looked up he saw Sirius, his eyes clouded with worry and - was that dissapointment?...- he didn't know.. Sirius had never looked at him like that. They made their way to the Potters' quarters Harry still in Sirius' arms. When they went in a blur of dark red hair pushed past James and grabbed Harry from Sirius."Are you okay, baby?" she asked looking him over."I'm fine mum" said Harry softly.He hated this, he expected them to yell at him, he wanted them to yell at him...but his mother was looking at him with tears in her eyes and looking much more older than she actually was."I don't know what has gotten into you but you're grounded for a month, you are to go to classes, the Great Hall for breakfast and lunch and back here for dinner and the rest of the night, understood?" said James calmly."But dad I have -"I don't care, we'll talk more in the morning" interrupted James."Dad, it is morning" said Harry pouting a little and then went to the door his father was pointing -which he guess was his room for the next month- opened it and closed it loudly.  
  
He went to bed a little angry at his parents but that didn't matter because his head was full of thoughts about Draco...Draco he almost kissed me...he could still feel the finger running across his lip...the intense eyes...hmmm....he drifted off like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He woke up feeling very hungry he got up, brushed his teeth, put on a dressing gown and opened the door. His mum and dad were having breakfast with Jeremy, Sirius and Remus."Morning" he said to no one in particular."More like afternoon, sleepyhead. Come and have some lunch" said Remus. Harry looked at the clock on top on the mantel it read 3:14 p.m. He sat down and noticed that Remus was the only one that wasn't mad at him."You have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow" said Lily coldly."Why?" asked Harry."Well you spent the night with a boy -"WHAT?...nothing happened!" interrupted Harry. "Well Harry last night you proved to be irresponsible, disrespectful, you lied to your brother and completly lost our trust... I don't even know if you're lying to me right now" she said with a look that scared Harry a little bit. He stood up and went to his room, hunger forgotten.  
  
"Lily don't you think that was a bit harsh?" said Sirius."NO" she said loudly."Lily, calm down I think Sirius is right -"WHAT?" she was looking at James with disbelief.- I know that Harry lied and was disrepectful last night and to be honest scared me half to death but he didn't do anything a normal fifteen-year-old wouldn't do" everyone was waiting for Lily to scream but she didn't."So you think this behaviour is alright because its normal teenage behaviour?" she said slowly."No, I mean that we already punished him and I think he deserved it but don't you think this medical exam is a bit much?" he said all this very carefully."James I just want to know if he's..." she trailed off. "He isn't" said James confidently."How do you know, he didn't tell us what he was doing there in the first place or why he was there with that boy after they've had a fight?" she said all this very fast."Well taking him to a healer everytime you think he's had sex isn't the answer, Lily and you know it." he said stroking her hair."I just want him to talk to me, he used to tell me everything you know?" she said crying. "I know" he said soothingly.  
  
He had done all his homework -including potions- tidied up his room and was now bored out of his mind...Can one die of boredom?...guess I can ask Madam Pomfrey tomorrow...I'm probably never going to see Draco...but if I did will he try to kiss me again, I hope so...his rambling was interrupted by a knock on the door."Come in" he said preparing himself for whoever was at the door was probably angry with him . The door opened revealing Jeremy he walked inside looking at Harry seriously. "We need to talk" he said sitting down beside Harry on his bed."Look lying to mum and dad I get but why did you lie to me?" asked Jeremy a tinge of hurt in his voice."I don't know" said Harry softly."I didn't mean to, when you asked where I was going I just said the first place that came to my head, I just wanted to be alone" he finished looking at his hands."Alone with Malfoy" it wasn't a question."No!, I didn't even know he was there and when I saw him I was going to leave but then we started talking and he apologized about the wall thing, he asked what was wrong and we started talking and lost track of time, that's all, I swear" said Harry putting his right hand across his chest."I believe you" said Jeremy."Really?" Harry was looking hopeful. "Of course you were always a crap liar" he said ruffling the hair of an indignant Harry. "Hey, boys" said James smiling at his sons. Jeremy was on top of Harry tickling him. They stopped."Hey dad" said Jeremy running his hands through his hair.Harry was very quiet and looking at the floor."Harry, -he looked at his father- your mother and I talked and you don't have to go to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow" when he finished Harry ducked his head again. James came over and lifted him off the bed sat down and placed him on his lap."Hey, I don't want you looking at the floor everytime I look at you, yes we were dissapointed but we still love you" he finished kissing Harry's right temple."Yeah, just don't ever kiss Malfoy" said Jeremy smirking."Shut up" said a blushing Harry throwing his pillow at him.  
  
Harry was running through the forest so fast everything was a blur of darkness, he could feel the cool damp earth on his feet -where are my shoes? he thought- he was dodging the trees as if he knew exactly where we was going even though he didn't -he had never been in a forest- he stopped and looked behind him -nothing- but then he heard a rustle of leaves and hid amidst the bushes and saw four men with long black cloaks with the hoods up and white masks they were whispering so Harry only caught some words *If he gets out... tells the muggle-loving fool.....dead...looking* Harry thought this was very odd. *Aaargh....calling* one of them apparently hurted his arm or something he pulled the sleeve and revealed a red tattoo of a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. Harry woke up very confused rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
He woke up very early the following morning due to the fact that he spent most of yesterday sleeping and because of that weird dream. He looked for parchment and started drawing that creepy skull thing to see if he could remember seeing it somewhere else....-maybe I'll ask Jeremy- "You are up early" said his mother tying the front of her dressing gown."Morning, Harry" said his father coming to the table behind him and kissing the top of his head."What are you doi- he stopped and gasped when he saw what Harry was drawing.  
  
Please review!!! 


	6. Do You Like Me?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius who created the Harry Potter world I own NOTHING.  
  
~ these are thoughts ~  
  
Redmeadow suggested a boy for Jeremy, Cedric or Oliver where the suggestions. I always imagined Jeremy with a girl but I wouldn't mind him having a boy instead so let me know what you think, boy or girl for Jeremy. I don't really like Cedric so I don't think it'll be him but if you think of someone please let me know. Also for the Halloween party, I'm accepting suggestions for the costumes oh and title suggestions too. Thank you for your reviews to Redmeadow and buta-chan. thrnbrooke, thank you so much hope you enjoy this one! Please review!!!  
  
"What is it, James?" said Lily looking worried at her very pale husband."Harry...where did you get that?" his voice was slightly shaking, Harry had never heard that tone from his father so it must be bad he knew it was when his mother looked at it and almost fainted."I did it" said Harry looking at it."Where have you seen that?" asked James when they heard a door open and Jeremy came out, hair a mess and grinning but one look at his family made him frown with worry."What's wrong, you're not still on about that thing with Harry?"asked Jeremy exasperated."No, they just looked at a drawing I made a got all weird." said Harry looking at his parents as if worried for their mental health. He showed Jeremy and quickly worried about him as well when he got a similar reaction."Harry do you know what that is?" he asked slowly. "I didn't realize it had a meaning" said Harry looking thoughtful.  
  
"Harry that's the dark mark" said Jeremy seriously."What do you mean?" Harry was very confused."Harry where did you see this?" asked James faking calmness."In my dream" answered Harry simply."What do you mean, you dreamt about this?" he said pointing to the offending drawing."Yes, it was tattoed on a man's arm" Harry didn't understand why his family was so scared of a silly drawing."What did the man look like?" asked James sitting in front of Harry as if interrogating him -which he was, kind of-. "I don't really know I can't remember much, they were wearing long black cloaks and white masks so there really wasn't much I could see" said Harry."They?" asked James."Yes, there were four of them, they were talking and said something about someone telling a "muggle-loving fool" or something...why are you asking all these questions?" finished Harry looking expectantly but it was Jeremy who answered."Harry the dark mark is a symbol of Voldemort he marks his followers with it and can communicate with them through it, is like a link between them they also have a spell to make it appear in the sky, they used it after killing, they would raise the mark above the person's house, so you see whenever someone sees that it's not good." by the time he finished Harry was very confused, so he had never seen that how come he dreamt about it.His father apparently had gotten a grip and said."Harry if you have any other dreams like this one I want you to tell me straight away, got it?" Harry nodded, he still had some questions but knew this wasn't the time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was monday morning and Harry was having breakfast in the Great Hall with his Gryffindor friends it seemed like ages since the last time he saw them, they were very worried about him."So where were you this weekend?" asked Ron through a mouthful of pancakes."My parents' quarters, I'm grounded so I'm going to be living there for the next month" said Harry glumly."Why are you grounded, what did you do?" asked Seamus."Well my parents got all overprotective and there was shouting, lying, me storming off and them spending the night looking for me...it sounds very messy but it wasn't that bad" he said grimacing."So now I can't even go to Gryffindor tower, they want me under their watchful eyes whenever I'm not in class, can't even believe I'm looking forward to class just to get away from them" Seamus laughed at that."Hey, cheer up we've got Snape first thing in the morning" said Seamus smiling."Have you lost your marbles, what kind of crappy way to cheer someone up is that?" said Ron looking at Seamus as if worried for his mental health."Well Snape is bastard all the time but first thing in the morning it's like he hasn't warmed up yet so he's less of bastard" said Seamus but everyone was still looking at him strangely."Look we've got to go, don't want to be late and give him the warm up he needs." he said pulling Harry along with him.  
  
Draco had been watching Harry with his friends, he seemed happy with them he was smiling a lot...~ How he loved that smile, it lit up his eyes making them almost glow, he had a sweet innocence that somehow made him so sexy ~ He was talking to Weasley then he turned to Finnegan...~ Stupid prat (Seamus not Harry) why is that idiot taking Harry's hand... ~. Harry made it to potions and sat down at the table farthest from Snape's desk. Snape strode in in his usual fashion."Today we will be making the "festinatio" potion it is used to accelerate the growth of plants, the ingredients are there -he pointed to a cupboard and the door opened - the instructions are on the board". Fifty minutes later Harry walked out of the potions dungeon with another D. Transfiguration was great they were turning stones into turtles and Harry was the only one successful, Hermione had been close her stone turned into a empty turtle shell. Draco's stone had a pattern similar to a turtle shell, he was looking very frustrated.  
  
Lunch was spent watching Ron and Hermione bicker, it was very funny watching how many shades of red their faces could go. Harry was about to lift his fork when an owl caught his eye, it looked like a school owl ~ probably mum and dad to remind me of my punishment ~ thought Harry but when he opened the parchment he just found a very short note. *Meet me at the same place as last time, D.* ~ Someone is a little paranoid, why is he so secretive, why couldn't he just ask me I mean we do have a lot of classes together...I better go just to see what he wants ~ Harry looked at the Slytherin table and found Draco staring at him, he nodded slightly and Draco did the same then looked away as if nothing had happened ~ nothing did happen he probably wants to know what happened after Dad and Sirius found us, it's not like he fancies you...I mean he was probably just trying to kiss you as part of his apology I mean he's perfect, what could he possibly want with someone like me?... ~  
  
Harry saw his mum walking towards him in the corridor on his way to herbology she stopped him to tell him to have dinner in the Great Hall tonight but she didn't tell him why. He found out later that was because of an announcement."Your attention please, There will be a Halloween Ball this year, is going to be a fancy-dress (costume) party so be creative about what you're going as, the invitation is opened to students from fourth year and above, Thank You."  
  
After dinner Harry hurried to the seventh floor and found Draco sitting in a black leather sofa -that wasn't here on friday or anything else around the room for that matter- the walls were a deep green and there was no fireplace just the sofa and in front of it a coffee table with lots of books on top...it seemed smaller too."Hi" said Draco."Hi, how did you do this?" said Harry gesturing around the room."Oh, this is called the "Room of Requirement" it changes depending on your needs" he said simply."Cool, so why did you ask to meet me?" Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and was looking at him expectantly."We made a deal, Potter" said Draco getting up.He walked upto Harry and stood right in front of him, he was slightly taller than Harry so his breath was moving Harry's hair out of his eyes. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw that they there wide and curious, he lowered his eyes to Harry's lips and saw them slightly parted and he looked as if he was holding his breath...all-in-all there was only one word to describe Harry...Beautiful. "So, how about those potions?" he asked enjoying Harry's disappointed little pout."Fine" said Harry dropping on the sofa and crossing his arms."You're not going to change anything I'm rubbish and I'll always be rubbish" said Harry stubbornly."You're not, you just haven't found something interesting in the subject, like today's potion it's of no use to you if you're not interested in gardening" Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow."What in the world could be interesting about a stupid cauldron filled with gross and stinky ingredients?" Draco smiled."Doing something that could help you" Harry sighed."Like what?" Draco started looking through the books in the coffee table, he grabbed one and started looking through it he stopped at a page."Like this...-Harry looked at him waiting for an explanation- is a potion to correct your sight" he finished smiling at Harry's awed face."You can do that?" Draco passed him the book."Actually you can and you will" Harry looked at him skeptically."Draco I'll probably make myself blind"Harry whined.."No you won't you'll come every night after dinner and we'll work on it" Draco looked at Harry who had shot up from his seat."What's wrong?" he asked worried."I'm grounded I was supposed to be at my parents' quarters after dinner" he said slapping his forehead with both hands and muttering -I'm so dead- "Look, thanks but I can't I'm grounded for a month and I'm not allowed to do anything except for classes" he said looking apologetically."Just tell your parents that you joined a study group it's not far from the truth" he said. "I guess, I've got to go now" said Harry running to the door. Draco wanted to say something about the "almost-kiss" but didn't get a chance, Harry could be fast.  
  
Harry was running through the corridors but wasn't paying attention and ran into someone and fell to the floor, he looked up and so Jeremy looking annoyed."Watch where you're going, brat" Harry stuck his tongue out at him. Jeremy rolled his eyes but gave him a hand to help him up.They walked together until they saw the portrait of their grandfather."Hey Grandad" said Harry."You're in trouble...again" said the portrait looking at Harry with a fake stern expression. They walked in to find their parents reading in the sofa together."Where were you, I told you to have dinner at the Great Hall but you were to come straight back here." Lily was looking at him disapprovingly."Mum I was just getting some help with my potions homework" said Harry walking to the door to his bedroom."Are you having trouble with potions, I do tutoring in the library just come by on your free periods and we can work extra here after dinner" she said blocking his way. Harry didn't like that one bit so he remember what Draco said"Well it wasn't regular homework more like a project and I have a partner and I arranged to meet with him after dinner last week so I was telling him that I was grounded and couldn't do it anymore" said Harry trying to look nonchalant."Well you can tell your partner that you need to work here from now on" ~ I knew she wouldn't give it up that easily ~."Mum, we need a potions lab, it needs to be in the dungeons" said Harry "Well since it has to do with school, you have ninety minutes after dinner every night, no more, okay?" Harry was so happy he couldn't believe he would be able to see Draco evey night. "Thank you, thank you Mum" said Harry hugging her and running to his room. As soon as the door closed behind him it opened again, he looked and saw Jeremy standing against the doorframe."What are you really doing at nights?" asked Jeremy shrewdly."What do you mean?" asked Harry a little nervous."Please, nobody its that excited about something to do with school and much less with Snape involved" He looked Harry in the eyes."I'm going to find out, I won't say anything but sooner or later Mum and Dad will find out too and when they do they're going to freak you know that" he said walking out of Harry's room but before he closed the door he said."Oh and Harry -"yeah?"- be careful" he closed the door leaving Harry to his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who can tell me why dementors affect certain people worse than others?" Hermione was almost jumping. he nodded to her."Well the dementor sucks the hapiness out of humans leaving them with the most horrible memories of their lives sometimes things you couldn't even remember, so it affects everyone but on a different level depending on each person's own experiences." she said all this with one breath. "Very good, Hermione, five points to Gryffindor" he said smiling at her."Now, there is a defense against dementors, can anyone name it?" a few people raised their hands" Yes, Parvati?" he said looking at the girl."A cheering charm?" she suggested."You can try that but it wouldn't be very effective can anyone tell me why , yes Harry?" everyone turned their eyes to Harry."Because the cheering charm doesn't protect us so it would just feed them and wear out fast, the most efective form of defense is the patronus because it acts as a shield is made out of feelings like hope, faith, things that makes us happy but it cannot feel despair so it repels them" he finished. Remus was looking very proud, most students were impressed not much was known about Azkaban's guards. Draco was looking at Harry curiously, he never expected Harry to know so much about dementors, he had seen him dueling and knew he was good but he thought he was just good with curses not with books...~ He's Gorgeous, smart and looks so adorable when nervous... ~ he groaned, he was starting to sound like a love-struck twelve-year old girl.  
  
After dinner Harry went to the room of requirement and found it similar to the first time he had been there, everything was a deep blue, dimmed light."How are we supposed to work with this lights and I thought this was called the room of requirement why is it that it only fills your needs?" Draco was looking at him with amusement."What?" asked Harry irritated."You look so appealling when you get all worked up" Harry blushed and looked at the floor."And about the room, you can change it if you like" Harry looked at him confused."Just imagine what you want it to look like" he stood up and walked to Harry, grabbed his hands and pulled him to the sofa."Close your eyes, go on" Harry closed his eyes and thought of the perfect place to be with Draco, a bed appeared next to them. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed so red he thought Draco could feel the heat coming from him. He concentrated again on a place to study and when he opened his eyes, the room was white and bright but not too bright there was a table with two chairs and a cauldron with vials filled with potions ingredients on top. There were potion books in a bookcase that was against the wall facing them."A little too bright for my taste but good" said Draco thoughtfully."Let's get started on that potion" Harry groaned but walked to the table with Draco."Now I want you to crush those to a fine powder" he said."That is a fine powder" said Harry stubbornly."Then a finer powder" said Draco rolling his eyes."Okay that's good now stir - no, you're letting too much air, slower-" he stood behind Harry grabbing his wrist and slowing his motion. Harry couldn't breathe, Draco was so close he could feel his warm breath on the back of his right ear, making him shiver. Draco felt Harry shivering and smiled to himself."Good, now it needs to simmer for ten minutes before adding the last of the ingredients for today" said Draco."What do you mean for today?" asked Harry."Well it takes ten days to be ready" said Draco simply."What?" asked Harry through gritted teeth."Don't worry, today was the hard part, the next nine days is just adding the powdered essence of murtlap a quarter of a teaspoon a day and twelve stirrings counter-clockwise" Harry was looking relieved.  
  
"So the deal was that you would help me with potions if I helped you with transfiguration, right?" Harry looked at Draco."Right, I couldn't do that stupid turtle yesterday" said Draco angrily making Harry giggle."Stop that Potter, I didn't make fun of you when you made a Longbottom-worthy blunder" Harry glared at him."Fine" he started looking around the room looking for something small but then just took off his glasses"Here" he said handing them to a confused Draco."Er...Potter I can't do transfiguration but I can see fine" Harry glared at him and Draco noticed how different he looked without his glasses, you could see his eyes much better, his eyebrows and long, dark eyelashes, his whole face looked different.  
  
"I know that I want you to touch them, feel every dent, follow every curve.Now, close your eyes...its similar to this room...just see them in your mind" he took the glasses away from Draco and handed him a book."Okay now see the book losing its rectangular shape and turning into black wire...like my glasses...can you see it?...don't open your eyes, now move your wand in a small circle once and say "cambiare" that's one of the basic incantations for small inanime objects." Harry was looking at Draco proudly."Open your eyes" he said smiling. Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry's glasses in his hand he rolled his eyes thinking that they were really Harry's glasses but when he looked up at Harry's smiling face he saw he was wearing a pair that looked exactly like the ones he was holding."I can't believe that closed eyes crap worked" Harry glared at him."Your welcome, that's the last time I'm going to be teaching you anything" said Harry angrily. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that I just, you know I can't do that in McGonagall's class" he said looking apologetically at Harry."I know I just wanted you try like that because its easier but after you practice you can concentrate with your eyes opened" Draco was looking sheepish."You didn't really mean that about not teaching me anything again,right?" He walked up to Harry and kneeled in front of him."Of course I did" said Harry seriously."But I said I was sorry" whined Draco."Actually you didn't" reminded him Harry. "Well I did now, didn't I?" Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, Draco did too. He leaned in and kissed Harry full on the lips, Harry not expecting that lost his balance and fell on the sofa, Draco on top. They kissed until Draco felt that Harry had stopped breathing."Hey, breathe I don't want you to pass out" he said making Harry blush. Harry couldn't believe it, Draco had kissed him...DRACO MALFOY KISSED ME!!! but then he felt confused he didn't know if Draco liked him or just wanted a better grade on transfiguration.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly."Why what?" asked Draco looking at him with a small frown."Why did you kissed me?" he clarified."What do you mean?" Draco didn't understand what was going on, he seemed to like the kiss, maybe it was that blasted Finnegan, maybe they were -"I mean do you fancy me or just want to pass transfiguration?" Harry interrupted his mind's rambling. Draco looked him in the eyes and saw sincere curiosity."Why do you ask?" Harry took a deep breath."Because I always thought that my first kiss would be with someone who at least liked me" Draco's eyes widen a little.  
  
"That, was your first kiss?" he asked thickly.Harry looked at him but didn't bother with a reply."I'm sorry I didn't know" Harry just stood up and made for the door."Wait, Potter!" Draco ran after him and grabbed his arm."What do you want?" asked Harry angrily shaking Draco's arm away."Why are you going?" Harry glared at him."Well you apologized for kissing me because you don't like me so I guess there's nothing to say and as for your transfiguration, quite frankly I don't give a damn!" Harry opened the door but Draco closed it before he could step out."I never said that I didn't like you, I just apologized because I thought you wanted your first kiss to be with someone else and I'm sorry I took that away but I never said that I didn't like you" Harry took another deep breath."Do you?" Draco looked confused."Do I what?" Harry sighed exasperated."Like me?!? Do you like me?" asked Harry slowly. "Yes" it was so soft Harry thought he had imagined it. 


	7. You Called Me Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the title, the idea belongs to the most brilliant reviewer ever, thrnbrooke! Thank you for your review Redmeadow, no the curse is not meant to give Harry a baby but it will have other 'after effects'. Thanks again to thrnbrooke for your review and the title also suggesting a theme for the halloween party.I think it's a good idea. What do you think? Let me know with a review, Thanks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "You drive me crazy Potter" Draco was looking at Harry's lips with a hungry expression but then he seemed to think of something."Do you like me?" Harry smiled shyly and then nodded vigorously making Draco smile."So, you don't fancy Finnegan?" Harry frowned."You thought I liked Seamus?" Draco's smile grew wider at that."Maybe, he's always holding your hand" Harry laughed, Draco Malfoy who always was looking all calm, cool and colected was insecure and jealous but then he remembered something."That's why you are always pushing him around?" asked Harry."Er...yeah I thought it was pretty obvious" Harry looked thoughtfully."I thought it was because he said that Crabbe and Goyle were idiots" Draco smiled."Crabbe and Goyle are idiots" Harry sat down on the sofa."So you like me and I like you, what happens now?" he asked confused."We'll have sex and never speak to each other again afterwards" Harry didn't know much about sex but never speaking to Draco, that he didn't want. "Harry I was kidding" he said apologetically."Are you okay?" asked Draco looking worried."What's wrong?" Harry was just staring at him with disbelief.  
  
"You called me Harry" He stood up and kissed Draco hard on the lips. He stepped back and saw Draco looking at him strangely "Did I do it wrong?" asked Harry nervous, his bottom lip trembling just a little."No, it just...that was unexpected but I liked it" he said touching his lips then he leaned in a kissed Harry and sucked on the trembling bottom lip until it stopped. They snogged until Harry remembered about his curfew."I have to go" panted Harry. "Why?" Draco was still kissing him all over."Because -snog- I'm -snog- grounded." Draco kept kissing him as if he hadn't heard - which was a possibility -"Draco, I really need - snog- to- snog- Hi dad" Draco turned his head so fast Harry was worried about neck injuries. "Why did you do that for?" Draco asked angrily. "I'm sorry I just really need to go or I won't be able to see you anymore" said Harry batting his long eyelashes at him. "Don't do that, you look like girl" Harry stuck out his tongue at him."Now you look like you're ten" Harry glared "Oohh sexy" said Draco mockingly."Fine, tomorrow you can snog Crabbe or Goyle" said Harry walking away."Bad mental image, look I just don't want you to go to a dormitory filled with boys, especially one who I've seen drooling all over you." he said the last part with disgust and his nose in the air. "First of all I'm grounded and as part of it I'm sleeping in my parents quarters, second Seamus does not drool all over me, third you looked like a snob with your nose in the air like that and last what are we going to do now?" Draco was looking at Harry confused"What do you mean?" ."Is Pansy your girlfriend?" Harry felt very stupid asking that question."Not really we talked about that, we're betrothed but I'm not really with her" said Draco."Have you been with her?" asked Harry carefully."Yes, once, it was stupid, it was actually what convinced me that I preferred boys" Harry didn't know how to feel about that."Have you ever been with a boy?" Harry was very curious."Technically, no" Harry looked confused."What do you mean, " not technically"? " Draco ran his hand through his hair."Well I've done things but it's never gotten further than that" Harry scrunched his nose."What do you mean by things?" Draco sighed."You really are as clueless as you look" Harry pouted and Draco smiled."You look very cute when you do that" he said kissing Harry's pouty lips.  
  
"So, what are we?" asked Harry pointing at Draco and then himself."Well can we just keep it quiet until we get to know each other then we'll see" said Draco."I don't trust you" said Harry quietly."Is it because of my father?" asked Draco stiffly."No, I've never met your father, it's because of you, lying comes easily to you I don't know you that well and I've seen that" said Harry. "So you are not as clueless as you look?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow."I just want to be honest, I like you when you're here with me but then when we're in class or something you are always so cold" Draco blinked a few times."Harry, you are the boy -who- lived, I'm the son of known death-eater, we were meant to be enemies" said Draco softly."Why can't we just be Harry and Draco?" Draco looked into Harry's innocent green eyes and smiled sadly."Look why don't we spend some time together, get to know each other better, see if you can learn to trust me...but we can't tell anyone - Harry pouted - just yet if I'm going to have two pissed off pureblood families after my blood I want to be sure you're worth it" Harry was looking at the ceiling and Draco waited for him to reply."Er...- Draco was very impatient - Okay!" said Harry throwing his arms around his neck happily.  
  
Sirius was walking down the dungeons looking for Harry, he had been to see him at the Potters' and Lily had said that he was doing some project for Snape in the dungeons. He looked into each one of them and no Harry. He went to the last one, Snape's private one, he doubted it but it was worth a try.He opened the door and saw Snape sitting in front of a cauldron as if waiting for something."Hey, have you seen Harry?" Snape looked up."Why would your precious Godson be doing in the dungeons at night?" he sneered unpleasantly. "A project or something you assigned?" Snape's sneer turned into a creepy smile."So Potter has fed you some lame story so he can sneak about the school and you believed it?...I'm disapointed Black" he tutted. Sirius turned on his heel and headed for the Potters quarters when he saw a door open and Harry come out he stopped and flattened himself against the wall, someone else was coming out of the room and when he saw the silvery blond hair he knew who it was without a doubt but then he saw something that made his stomach twist unpleasantly. Harry kissed and hugged Malfoy as if they were long-time lovers.He followed Harry silently. When Harry was at the door he noticed someone beside him and looked up."Hey Sirius" he said happily."Hi, I've been looking for you, we need to talk" Harry noticed that Sirius wasn't being his normal cheery self."Is there something wrong?" Sirius said the password and they walked inside."Hello Sirius, hi baby are you hungry?" said Lily putting her hands on either side of Harry's face."I'm fine mum" said Harry getting her hands off. "Do you mind if Harry and I have a word in his room?" asked Sirius."No, is there something wrong?" asked Lily worried."No, not at all" said Sirius pushing Harry to the door to his bedroom.  
  
When the door was closed Harry sat on his bed and looked expectantly at his Godfather."Harry why did you lie to your parents?" Harry opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out."And to be with Malfoy?" asked Sirius disbelieving."No, that's not it, I mean he was going to help me with my potions and I was going to help him with transfiguration a- "Harry don't give me that, I saw you two snogging in the corridor"- interrupted Sirius. "Well, yeah... we do that too" said Harry blushing."We found out we like each other and he kissed me and we decided to keep it quiet" he said very fast."You let Malfoy kiss you?, Why are you keeping it quiet, so that his family can quietly kill you!...Harry what were you thinking?" Harry looked a little angry now."Draco isn't like his family and we're not telling people because we were afraid of this exactly" he said pointing at Sirius."I like Draco and he likes me back and I'm going to keep seeing him whether you like it or not" said Harry defiantly."You've changed, he's changed you already" he said sadly."No he hasn't" said Harry stubbornly."You didn't use to lie to your parents, me or Jeremy.." Sirius was looking very dissapointed."Are you going to tell mum and dad?" asked Harry."I have to Harry, if your in dang - "I am not in any danger with Draco!" exclaimed Harry cutting Sirius off. "Has he tried anything other than kissing?" Harry blushed beet-red."No" he said softly."I won't tell your parents as long as you bring Draco to talk to me and Remus" he said crossing his arms showing that he wasn't backing down."But I told Draco that I wouldn't tell anyone" said Harry nervously."You didn't I saw you which tells you how careful you've been, also you'll have to do something about Snape I asked him about your 'project' and he mocked me, can you believe that, greasy bastard maki- "Fine, I'll explain to Draco how you found out and that you're being a pain, better meeting you than mum and dad" said Harry sighing dropping into bed unceremoniously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Harry, can I borrow your notes from DADA?" asked Seamus."Sure" said Harry distracted and handing him his whole book bag. Seamus was running to keep up with Harry when he noticed something."Harry, did you know that you are wearing Ravenclaw robes?" he said pointing at the back of Harry's neck (you know that place where your neck meets your back). Harry looked down and indeed saw the raven surrounded by blue instead of the Gryffindor lion on his chest. He stopped and started to laugh knowing that he was probably looking even more like a complete loony, with his brother's robes and his tie...he had been distracted all day thinking about Draco and how to tell him that Sirius knew and that he wanted to talk to them. As if he had called him, Draco walked past him and went to the boys' lavatory he made an excuse to Seamus and followed Draco in.  
  
Seamus decided to wait outside for Harry when he saw the Gryffindor quidditch captain coming towards him."Hey, have you seen Potter?" he asked."Yeah he's in there" he said pointing at the door."Thanks" said Oliver.  
  
(While inside)  
  
"Draco we need to talk" said Harry."Can't you wait until tonight, it's not exactly safe to talk here?" he asked turning around."No it's really important and stop being so paranoid, last night when we were saying good- bye someone spotted us" Draco looked a little alarmed."Don't worry it was my Godfather -"I think that is reason to worry, not for you of course you're hi- "stop!, he just wants to talk to us, he wants us to have dinner with him tonight" Draco looked skeptical. "Why, what does he want to talk about?" he said after a few seconds."I don't know but if we don't accept he'll tell my parents and that is something to worry" Draco sighed."Fine, I can't believe your Godfather is black-mailing us...tie your shoes before you fall and break those pretty teeth" he said smirking. Harry mock- glared at him before crouching to tie his shoe-laces."Why are you wearing Ravencl- the door opened and Oliver strode in. He didn't see Malfoy standing by the sinks but saw someone crouching on the floor he looked and saw the Ravenclaw insignia on the back of the boy's neck. He grabbed the boy lifted him to his full height, pushed him against the wall and was about to snog him senseless when -"Oliver?"- that wasn't the voice he was expecting, it was too child-like..."You Gryffindors sure are one friendly team" said Malfoy looking like was about tokill Oliver and making his presence known to the Gryffindor keeper."Harry...er...I...well I'll see you at practice" he almost ran out of there. Leaving a stunned Harry and a jealous Draco.  
  
"What was that?" asked Draco angrily as soon as Oliver was out the door."I don't know, we don't even know each other all that well" said Harry thoughtfully."Well you looked pretty cozy" Harry's eyes widen and he burst out laughing."The robes!" he exclaimed. "Have you gone mad, what are you on about?" asked Draco irritated."The robes, these are my brother's robes..." he said slowly."And that's funny because...?" Harry looked exasperated."Because he obviously meant to ravish my dear brother" said Harry smiling. Draco finally caught on and felt a little embarassed about getting so jealous but didn't show it. "Harry, are you okay?" said a voice from the door."Seamus...er...yes, I'm fine" he kissed Draco briefly and left. Draco touched his lips, and smiled...he couldn't help it Harry was so... -he couldn't explain it- but then he remembered his dinner plans with Harry's Godfather and groaned.  
  
It was dinner time and Harry was so nervous he had been thinking about this all day. ~ what if Sirius still told mum and dad?, what if he tries to split us up?, what if he embarrasses me so bad Draco won't want to see me anymore? ~ all of this thoughts were flying by Harry's mind making him so anxious he hadn't paid any attention on his classes and was ignoring his friends."Harry what is with you today, is something the matter?"asked Hermione concernedly."I'm fine I just have this thing tonight and...I'll be fine" he finished not really wanting to tell her anything but really needing someone to talk to."Is this girl trouble?" she asked raising an eyebrow."Or perhaps boy trouble?" Harry paled thinking she knew about him and Draco."Don't look at me like that you've been distracted all day that usually means relationship drama" she said looking at Harry with an amused expression."If you want to talk about it, I'm here, okay?" she said kindly. "Thanks Hermione, but I have to go" he said running off. Hermione rolled her eyes."Boys!"  
  
Harry was walking away from the Great Hall when he saw Draco coming in the opposite direction looking like he was about to be sick."Are you okay?" Harry said looking at Draco's pale face."Smashing, can we get on with it?" he said sarcastically but Harry knew the Slytherin was nervous.They got to Remus' quarters and knocked on the door. Jeremy opened it."Hello little Harry!" he said grinning."What are YOU doing here?" asked Harry annoyed at his brother's cheeriness. "Well, Sirius was acting very oddly when talking to mum and dad into letting you have dinner here so I asked him about it and you know him, I wouldn't miss this for anything" he said smirking."What's 'this' exactly?" asked Draco irritated."You'll see, come on in" he said standing aside letting the couple in. Sirius and Remus were getting dinner on the table."Harry!" said Sirius grabbing Harry and hugging him."Hi to you too" he said trying to get away.He noticed Draco "Malfoy" he gave a curt nodd which Draco returned."Hello Draco, how are you?" asked Remus offering his hand."Very well, thanks, how about you, Professor?" he said shaking Remus' hand."I'm fine and you don't have to call me Prof. here" he said gesturing for him to sit in a chair between him and Harry. ( round small table: clockwise Sirius is 12, Remus, Draco, Harry and Jeremy) They started eating in an uncomfortable silence, the tension between Draco and Sirius was overwhelming Harry."So what did you want us here?" asked Harry dropping his fork."I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with him" he said nodding to Draco."That's none of your bussiness" said Harry angry."It is, as your Godfather I have to look after you" he said looking at Harry seriously."I can look after myself" said Harry firmly but Sirius ignored him."I also wanted to meet your friend" he said almost spitting the last word."So, when are you planning on shagging my baby brother?" asked Jeremy out of the blue. Everyone turned to him."Oh come on, don't look at me like that, that's what you want to talk about, isn't Sirius?" Harry was blushing so bad, he didn't know from what more...embarrassment or anger."If what you're implying by that is if I want to be with Harry just to sleep with him and then dump him, then the answer is no" his cheeks were burning with anger."Does your father know about this?" said Sirius gesturing to Harry."No and I don't plan on telling him until I'm sure of what we have" he said looking at Sirius straight in the eye."Or until the right time for you and your father to act" Remus stood between the two when he saw Draco taking out his wand."We're leaving" said Harry throwing his napkin on the table and grabbing Draco's hand. "Oh and Jeremy, Oliver was looking for you, I was wearing your robes by mistake, I had my back turned and he thought I was you...very strong hands" he lowered his voice to sexy purr on the last part, leaving two stunned Godfathers and a choking Jeremy behind.  
  
"That was so Slytherin of you" said Draco proudly making Harry laugh."You know they are probably going to tell my parents" said Harry sadly."Maybe you should go back and talk to them" suggested Draco making Harry pout. Draco kissed him, he meant for it to be brief but it somehow turned into this heated, passionate kiss.The sound of someone clearing their throat made them break apart."Hi Sirius" said Harry blushing to match his red, swollen lips.They went back only to come out about an hour later horrified."I can't believe they did that" said Harry, his eyes wide and scared. Draco was amused, he knew all the things that were discussed but Harry hadn't known a thing. Sirius and Remus had given them 'the talk'...it was so embarrassing!. Harry discovered that he knew very little about sex. By the end of the talk Harry looked so scared that Sirius felt he had done his job."I don't think I'll ever have sex" he said still looking pale."Yes you will, its just new that's all... I can't believe you didn't know that already" said Draco laughing."Shup up. So, you have done some of those things?" asked Harry curiously."Yes" answered Draco simply."With who?" Draco looked at Harry seriously."That's none of your bussiness" Harry knew he had been nosey but Draco didn't have to be so mean about it."I'm sorry" mumbled Harry looking at the floor.He peaked at Draco and saw the cold mask still on and was so hurt by it he needed to get away...fast. "Well sorry about all that, have a nice evening" and he was off.  
  
During the next three days Harry avoided Draco like the plague during classes and after his last class of the afternoon always went straight to his parents' quarters. He was planning on doing the same tonight when."Have you been avoiding me?" Draco came out of nowhere blocking Harry's way."No, I'm just grounded" said Harry trying to go the other way and finding himself trapped."You're such a bad liar, Potter" he said making Harry look up and when he did he felt something inside him break. Harry's bright green eyes were filled with unshed tears."So, I'm Potter again" he took advantage of Draco's distraction and ran off.  
  
Please review! 


	8. Halloween Party

"Stop, stop, hey!" Draco was running after Harry, but Harry wouldn't slow down. He had to grab him by the arm to stop him. "Let me go" said Harry, his voice breaking a little. "Not until you listen to me" said Draco still holding onto Harry's arm and leading him to the room of requirement. When they were in Harry started struggling with Draco until he had to let go. "What do you want?" asked Harry angrily. "I don't understand, things were fine between us, Why are you avoiding me?" Harry looked at him but didn't know what to say, he couldn't really explain why he had been acting like that. "I don't know" he finally said. "You were just mean, I know I was being nosey but I was just curious" he said looking at the floor. "Didn't realize you were so delicate" said Draco sarcastically. "I'm leaving" said Harry glaring at Draco and heading for the door. "No, don't leave. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" that made Harry stop. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just didn't want to talk about that. My relationship with the boy I told you I had sort of been with didn't end well and I just really don't like to bring back memories of him" Harry looked stunned. Draco Malfoy apparently had been hurt and Harry felt awful for making him remember that. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring back those bad experiences for you" said Harry walking towards Draco and stopping right in front of him. "Do you forgive me?" asked Harry softly. "I probably shouldn't . . . but I've missed those pouty lips too much" Harry threw his arms round his neck and kissed him hard and then a few things happened in quick succession. First he felt something wet between his lips and they parted as if by reflex and then Draco's tongue was inside his mouth. It was strange but nice somehow, if someone had told Harry just a few hours ago that he would have a boy's tongue in his mouth he would have said one word 'gross'. Harry pulled away looking a little surprised. "Are you okay?" asked Draco. Harry thought for a minute before smiling widely. "I'm Great."  
  
Harry was so happy when he got home his parents were worried that he had been working too, close to the potion. "Hi, Harry, I got you a costume" said his mother showing Harry. He looked to his father for help but he could do nothing but give him a pity look. Harry groaned but his mother didn't seem to notice because she was so excited about Harry trying on the costume.  
  
Harry was very depressed about Halloween. He didn't have a date for the dance and he had to wear that ridiculous costume. ~ Why me?!? ~ he thought. He went to meet Draco still feeling down. "What's wrong with you?" asked Draco giving him a kiss. "Nothing, I'm fine. It's just my mum got me this embarrassing costume for the Halloween party" he said groaning when he remembered the outfit. "What are you going as?" asked Draco clearly amused. "None of you business" said Harry glaring. "Come on, it can't be that bad" Harry started banging his head against the table. "What are you going as?" asked Harry rubbing his red forehead. "Nothing special, most of the Slytherins are going to go with the classic costumes" he said shrugging. "You mean with the cloaks and the masks that cover half of your face and those creepy white gloves" Harry made a face making Draco laugh. "Yes, er . . . do you want to go with me . . . like a date?" Asked Draco a little nervous. "Yes! ...I mean it would be cool - wait won't people know about us when they see us together?" asked Harry. "Nope, remember I'll have half of my face covered and so will about a dozen other Slytherins so I think we're safe" said Draco smiling. "Are you going to take your potion?" Harry looked confused. "What potion?" Draco rolled his eyes and pointed to the potion to correct Harry's vision. "Oh I forgot about that, I can take it now?" he asked looking at it. "Yes, I'm sure it's safe, it looks like the book says it's supposed to look" he said checking between a few pages of a book and the potion. "Okay, I'll trust you" Harry said making Draco smile. "But if something bad happens . . . well let's just say you won't be having any children" Draco gulped and Harry smiled and took the potion in one swallow and started coughing like mad. "Are you okay?" Draco asked worried. Harry was making funny noises and shaking his head. That potion was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted but then he forgot about the bitter taste because there was something wrong with his eyes, he couldn't see anything but white....he passed out.  
  
Harry woke up feeling like someone had pounded his head with a very heavy hammer. "Hey, you're up" Draco got closer to Harry. "Open your eyes" Harry did but then had to close them really fast. "It's too bright" his voice sounded weak. Draco thought about a dark room with the only light was coming from candles and the room changed, looking like the first time he had invited Harry here. It was dark blue and few candles were here and there. "Okay, try now" he said gently putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he was very happy with Draco for making the annoying light go. "Better?" asked Draco when he saw Harry's bright green eyes taking in the room. "Yes, what went wrong with the potion?" asked Harry looking at Draco. "Can you see me clearly?" asked Draco making Harry look at him strangely. "Er...yeah, why?" Draco sighed exasperately. "Then everything is fine" Harry glared at him. "Everything is not fine, my head feels like it's about to explode" said Harry irritated. "Well that's one of the side effects" But then Harry realized there was something weird and touched his face. "I'm not wearing my glasses" he said. Draco rolled his eyes. "Wow, it's amazing not having to wear my glasses" said Harry happily. "You have to be careful though, you're going to be very sensitive to bright light for a few hours" said Draco looking at the book with the potion. "My parents!" exclimed Harry. "What?" asked Draco confused. "I didn't tell them about this because I knew they would say it was too dangerous" said Harry annoyed. "But you've already done it, there's nothing they can do now" said Draco reasonably. "Yes there is, they can ground me until I'm so old I'll need my glasses again" said Harry making Draco laugh. "I have to go and get ready for the party and stuff" said Harry after looking at his watch. "Okay, meet me here in two hours?" asked Draco. "Okay, I'll see you later" said Harry after another of the new kisses with toungue, he already loved those.  
  
Two hours later. "Harry, you look wonderful!" exclaimed Lily. "Mum, I look like an idiot" said Harry annoyed. "You look very cute, Harrikins" said Jeremy pinching Harry's left cheek and fixing his medieval knight costume. "Why does Jeremy get to wear a cool outfit and I have to wear this" he said gesturing to his costume. "But you look so adorable" said Lily with a dreamy expression. Harry excused himself to go meet Draco but before he was out the door. "Hey Harry, your friend Seamus said that you should go by Gryffindor tower before going to the dance" said Jeremy and Harry nodded.  
  
Harry was walking towards the room of requierement to meet Draco. He opened the door and saw Draco putting his mask on a table. He was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a black cloak with silver embroidery around the edge and silver lining inside. In one word he looked gorgeous. His hair was combed back but with no gel so a few strands were falling on his temples. Draco noticed Harry's eyes on him and turned around and couldn't hold his laughter. "You're a...kitten?" gasped Draco in between laughs. "I'm a lion cub" said Harry crossing his arms. Draco thought that it suited Harry, he was brave and had a fiery temper yet he was sweet, innocent and energetic...it was perfect. He even had feline eyes."What, are you embarrassed, don't you want to go with me anymore?" asked Harry a little angry. "Stop that, you know I want to go with you. I don't care about the costume" he said kissing Harry on the lips. "Well, I have to go meet my friends where do you want to meet me?" asked Harry. Draco didn't look happy when Harry mentioned his friends. "The entrance hall, thirty minutes?" Harry nodded and kissed him again this time a little longer.  
  
Harry went to Gryffindor tower and when he found the portrait with the fat lady in the pink dress remembered that he didnt know the password. "Hello, can you let me in?" asked Harry feeling very stupid. "I hope you're talking to the painting and not yourself." said Seamus with an amused expression. "Hi" said Harry a little embarassed. Seamus smiled, said the password and let him in. "Hey Harry" said Ron, he was dressed in a long black cloak that was a little faded. "What are you?" asked Harry confused. "A Dementor, of course." said Ron rolling his eyes. "He was too lazy to dress as anything else" said Seamus who was wearing the puddlemore united quidditch uniform. "You're a quidditch player?" asked Harry. "A dead quidditch player" corrected Seamus gesturing to the make-up on his face and the fake blood on his neck. "Cool. I look more like an idiot now" said Harry. "You look sweet" said Seamus smiling. "I don't want to look sweet, I want to look...different" he said. "Well you can always change, there's still time" said Seamus after looking at his watch. "I guess I could transfigure this..." he said thoughtfully. "So, what are you going to change it to?" asked Seamus. "I don't know, any suggestions?" asked Harry. "Well, what kind of look do you want to go for?" Harry didn't know. He wanted to impress Draco. "I want to look cool, older and... - "Sexy?" suggested Seamus making Harry blush. "I have an idea" said Seamus looking at Harry from head to toe.  
  
"There are some great-looking boys here" said Sirius looking around the Great Hall where some students were already filing in. " *Boys* being the key word, stop ogling the children Sirius" said Remus sternly. "Look at that one...yummy..." Remus looked disapprovingly and then worried because Sirius had gasped and was looking about ready to faint. "What's wrong?" asked Remus. "That...that's not...please tell me that is not my Godson" he was pointing to a boy with dark hair who was wearing vintage-style leather trousers and a blood-red silk shirt with a few unopened buttons showing his throat and a little of his chest. Remus started shaking his head when the boy turned around and when he saw the bright green eyes there was no doubt. "Er...Harry looks...pale" he said stupidly. "WHAT?. that's what you noticed?!?" Sirius was shouting. "Sirius, calm down" said Remus.  
  
Draco had been waiting for Harry when he saw the Gryffindors with a boy he didn't know or so he thought, when the boy turned around, spotted him and smiled. There was no mistaking the green eyes and the sweet smile, that was Harry. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek. Harry like everybody was looking for the source of the noise and when he found it he wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. His mother was walking -almost running- towards him with his father, Sirius and Remus. "Harry James Potter what in the world are you wearing?" she said loudly. "Mu-um please" said Harry trying to get her to lower her voice. She grabbed Harry by the arm and escorted him out of the hall, Sirius, Remus, James and the masked Draco followed. "What is this?" she said gesturing to Harry's outfit. "It's my costume" he said trying not to look at his mother in the eye. " I thought you already had a costume" she said through gritted teeth. "Well I was in Gryffindor tower and everybody had really cool outfits and I'm sorry mum but I didn't want to be a lion cub" he said. "What are you supposed to be anyway?" asked James. "I'm a vampire" he said baring his fangs. Everyone raised an eyebrow to that. "A sexy vampire" he corrected himself softly. "Who are you?" asked Lily to the masked Draco. "That's my date, mum" said Harry happily. "Is he the one that made you dress like...a common whore?" asked Lily angrily. "NO, he didn't know and I'm not a whore!" Harry shouted angrily. "You are dressed like one" she retorted. "Lily calm down, Harry don't shout at your mother" said James trying to calm Lily and Harry down. "Harry why don't you change to something a little less..." he trailed off looking at Harry more closely."No, I think I look fine" said Harry grabbing Draco's hand and walking back to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, do you want to dance?" asked a boy Harry didn't know, he had black hair that came to his shoulders and blue-gray eyes, he looked like a 4th or 5th year Hufflepuff. "Er...maybe later" said Harry smiling. The boy nodded and walked away. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Harry after he noticed Draco looking at him strangely. "It's just...is this you, I mean are you comfortable in that?" asked Draco. "You think I look bad" said Harry looking at the floor. "No, Harry it's just not you, I mean you look great but different which is cool for tonight being Halloween and all" said Draco smiling. Harry kissed him. "So, how long do you think it will take your mother to get away from your father and godparents and comes here to drag you off and ground you until you're thirty?" asked Draco amused. Harry glared and felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around. "Do you wanna dance?" asked a tall boy with light-brown hair and big brown eyes. Harry thought he had seen him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"asked Harry confused. "I'm Roger Davies, Ravenclaw quidditch captain" he said proudly and extending his hand to Harry which he shook until Draco took Davies' hand off . "He's dancing with me" said Draco dragging Harry away and glaring at Davies.  
  
"Bloody idiot!" exclaimed Davies, sitting at a table with some other seventh years. "What's up with you?" asked Jeremy. "Some stupid prat ruined my chance with 'hot vampire'." Jeremy looked confused."Who is 'hot vampire'?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Everyone is talking about him, I don't think he is a student" said Oliver Wood who was sitting next to Jeremy who was still waiting for an explanation. "Is this boy dressed as a vampire, the one with the red shirt he said pointing him out for Jeremy. "Isn't he a sex god?" asked Roger dreamily. "Well his back is turned so I can't really tell" said Jeremy. "The 'back' is the best part...oh and his mouth, he's got this amazing bedroom mouth" he said sighing wistfully. "Stop drooling it's very unappealing" said Jeremy making Roger glare at him. "You're just jealous because he is out of your league" said Roger scowling. "I bet you ten galleons I can get a dance with him" challenged Jeremy. "Deal" said Roger extending his hand, Jeremy shook it and walked away in the direction of 'hot vampire'. "Hey may I cut in?" said Jeremy in his most charming and seductive voice, taking Harry from Draco. When he looked up and saw Harry's eyes his eyes widen so much his thought his eyeballs would pop out. "HARRY?!?" he said loudly. "Yes, what are you doing?" asked Harry through gritted teeth. "How...what..." he looked around and saw a few people had stopped dancing to stare at them. He let go of Harry and almost ran back to his friends. "The madness runs in the family" said Harry shaking his head. "Ha, couldn't get a dance with 'hot vampire'. I think you owe me ten galleons" said Roger smugly. "Do you know his name?" asked Jeremy softly. "Actually no, do you?" he was looking curious. "Yes I do, his name is Harry...as in Harry Potter...as in my baby brother!" he said angrily. "I wouldn't mind calling my baby" Jeremy lunged for him but got held back by Oliver. "Jeremy, don't. You were the same as he was before you found out he was your brother" said Oliver a little hurt. "I'm sorry about that" said Jeremy looking a little ashamed. "I thought we were going to try and go out seriously" said Oliver. "We are" said Jeremy. "I don't think so, I thought you were more mature than this" he said gesturing to Roger with his chin. "Oliver, wait" said Jeremy going after the Gryffindor quidditch captain.  
  
"Draco are you angry?" asked Harry softly. "No" was the cold response. "Did I do something wrong?" asked Harry trying to look through the mask covering Draco's face. "No, you did nothing wrong" he said. "You know what you did something wrong, you look incredibly sexy and half the guys here are drooling over you making me increasingly aggravated" he said in a low, dangerous tone. "Are you jealous?" asked Harry in a sing-song voice. "No, I just would like them to see that you are mine" he said tightening his arms around the Harry possessively, making him giggle.  
  
"Oliver! please stop" said Jeremy panting in front of the Gryffindor keeper. "Please hear me out?" Oliver nodded. "I like you, loads and I want to go out with you and just you I know I acted like the biggest jerk and I'm sorry, please just think about it?" he said all this very fast. Oliver was about to say something when they heard a loud terrified scream. (While on the Great Hall) "Draco I need to go to the lavatory, I'll be right back" said Harry walking to the entrance hall. Then the Great Hall went dark and quiet and the only thing thing that could be heard was a cry and a thump and then everything was normal except for the silence that was broken by. "Prefects you will lead your house to your common rooms and make sure everyone is accounted for, anyone missing should be reported to your head of house immediately" said Professor Dumbledore seriously. People were filing out of the Great Hall whispering about what could have happened. Draco was looking around, praying that the scream hadn't come from Harry but he was loosing hope, it all fit. He went to the boys' lavatory but nothing. He ran opposite his housemates back to the Great Hall. Only the Professors were there, he ran upto Prof. Lupin "It was Harry, he told me he was going to the toilet and not two had gone by when it happened" Remus looked at him with a raised eyebrow so he lifted the mask. Lily gasped and James grabbed by the collar of his shirt "What did you do to my son?" he said angrily. "James calm down, we don't even know for sure if Harry is gone" said Remus prying James' fingers from Draco's shirt. "I'm afraid is true, he is the only one missing" said Prof. Dumbledore sadly. "Why didn't an alarm go off ?, you said we were safe here!" asked Lily angrily. "It did, but it was too late. I'm sorry. However the alarm extended the wards, so whoever it was might still be in the forest" he hadn't finished when Harry's parents, godparents and Draco were out the door. 


	9. Falling

Thanks to thrnbrooke, Mouse, amak206, Gothic Angel, Shila4mm, Malissandre, hee-chan2 and Redmeadow. Thank you so much for your reviews. To Rit-Globe, I'm sorry The Potters are so annoying but that's how I imagined them for this fic, very overprotective but that would change soon, I promise. It took me a little longer to get this ch. out because I was trying to find a beta but no luck so far, so there are many misspellings and wrong word usage and missing words. If you're offended by it you shouldn't read.  
  
Falling.  
  
Harry was walking through the corridors when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a tall person wearing a black cloak. He couldn't tell who it was because it's face was covered by the hood of the cloak. "Er...Hi, do I know you?" asked Harry not knowing why this stranger was following him. The stranger took out a wand and lowered its hood revealing a white mask that looked exactly like the ones the men in Harry's dream were wearing. The men that bore the creepy skull thing that Jeremy told him was the mark all of Voldemort's followers had. Harry told himself not to panic it WAS Halloween, it could just be a joke. "What do you want?" asked Harry hoping his voice sounded calmer than he felt. "You" was the stranger's reply. The man raised his wand and pointed it at Harry who was defenseless because he had left his own wand at Gryffindor tower. So, he did the only thing he could think of... he screamed and then fell to the floor stunned.  
  
He woke up feeling cold and a very painful throbbing in his head. He started rubbing the back of his neck when he remembered about the masked stranger who had cursed him. He looked around and everything was very dark but he could see that he was in a forest. He tried to get up but found that couldn't because his arms were around a tree and chained at the back with heavy manacles. The sound of his struggling drew the attention of a group of people dressed exactly as the stranger who had kidnapped him. They were standing in a circle around a huge cauldron. "You're up, good." said a man with a very bored tone. He walked towards Harry, knelt in front of him and took off his mask. Harry's eyes widen, this man looked so much like Draco, it was scary. From the platinum hair, to the gray eyes and aristocratic nose. "Do you know who I am?" he asked looking at Harry's shocked face with amusement. "Lucious Malfoy" Harry whispered softly. Malfoy senior nodded. "So, you're not as stupid as you look?" he smirked making Harry glare at him. "Do you know what I am, Potter?" Harry nodded. "Do you know why you're here?" Harry shook his head impatiently. "Then let me enlighten you. You are here because we - he gestured to the group of people around the cauldron - want our Lord back and you get to be a part of it. Isn't it funny that fifteen years ago you were the one to rid him of his body and now you're going to help him get it back." Harry tried to stay calm but was failing miserably. He was so scared. Draco's father was talking about the man who had tried to kill him and his parents, the monster who wanted to rid the world of muggleborns. The death-eaters were all smiling at Harry's horrified reaction. "Get the blood" said Malfoy Sr. to a short death-eater, handing him a small glass vial. The short man took a dagger out of his belt. Harry was eyeing the sharp weapon fearfully. "One wrong move, brat and I'll cut your throat" he said trying to sound menacing but the effect was ruined by his shaking hands. He let go one of Harry's arms and made a diagonal cut on Harry's right wrist then let the blood into the vial. When the vial was almost full, he chained Harry's arm back and went back to the group. Harry thought that the cut hadn't hurt that much but he thought his being terrified had something to do with it. The group started chanting strange words and a white light started coming from the cauldron. They dropped a few things in finishing with the vial containing Harry's blood and when they did that the white light became silver and so bright Harry had to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he wished this was just a nightmare that he could wake up from immediately. It wasn't, it was real. Voldemort was back, he was stepping out of the cauldron and looking at every one of his death-eaters in turn. He finally turned to Harry, making him shudder with those creepy red eyes. "Potter, you've turned into a very attractive young man" he said looking at Harry from head to toe raising an eyebrow at Harry's choice of clothing. "Can I kill him now?" asked a tall death-eater that sounded like the one that had taken Harry from Hogwarts. "Crucio" shouted Voldemort making the man writhe on the ground in pain. "You'll do nothing until I say any different, Macnair" he went to the group of the death-eaters who had formed a circle and was talking to them but Harry couldn't hear anything. Harry didn't know what to do, he couldn't do magic without his wand, unless . . . he hadn't done much wandless magic since he got to Hogwarts but it was worth a try. He tried to imagine the chains made out of something that he could easily break but his fear was making him so cold he couldn't think straight. The clothes looked good but his red silk shirt wasn't meant to keep him warm. He tried to transfigure his outfit back . . . he started thinking about his nice and warm lion cub costume, he thought hard about the furry outfit and he felt something changing and the manacles fell off as if his arms had shrank or something. The sound the chains made alerted the death-eaters who turned around and look at where Harry had been just seconds ago. Harry hadn't look back, he was running as fast as he could through the forest, it was just like his dream. Now he understood why in the dream he seemed to know where he was going . . . he had seen all this before in his dream, he stopped and hid in the bushes at the sound of footsteps. He saw the four death-eaters, just like the dream. "If he gets out and tells the muggle-loving fool about the dark lord's rebirth we're dead, now keep looking! , Aaaarggh . . . he's calling" said the death-eater who Voldermort had called Macnair. So, everything in the dream happened but this was the part where he usually woke up. ~ what now? ~ he thought. He started running in the direction he thought was away from where the death-eaters had gone. He heard someone coming and panicked but then he got this strange feeling and somehow knew that this person wouldn't hurt him. He got closer to the stranger and was never so happy to see his father. He ran to him, his Dad turned around and raised his wand pointing it at him. Harry felt the tingling of magic go through him and felt his vampire outfit back ~ weird ~ he thought. He threw his arms around his father's neck but James pulled back "What are you?" he asked pointing his wand between Harry's eyes. "Dad, what . . . are you okay?" asked Harry worried. "You can't . . . I mean . . . What was the name of our first house-elf?" he asked looking at Harry suspiciously. "Dad we've never had a house-elf" said Harry confused. James grabbed him and held him tightly. "Oh Harry, we were so worried" he said hugging Harry so tight he could hardly breathe. James didn't seem to notice and shot some green sparks out of his wand to alert the others and carried Harry to the front grounds of Hogwarts. When James came out of the forest he felt someone trying to take Harry away from him and struggled against it. "Give me my baby!" demanded Lily. But James wouldn't let go so Harry turned in his father's arms and hugged his mother. Sirius and Remus were behind her and Sirius managed what Lily couldn't and took Harry from James. Harry hugged both of his Godparents and then noticed someone behind them. "Draco!" he exclaimed happily jumping out Sirius' arms and hugging Draco who returned the hug enthusiastically. "I see young Harry seems to be unharmed" said Prof. Dumbledore walking towards the group. "I need to know what happened Harry, let's go to my office" he said leading the way. "You too, Mr. Malfoy" he said without looking back.  
  
When they got to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore made six chairs appear in front of his desk. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Draco took them in that order from left to right, leaving an empty one beside Draco because Sirius wouldn't let go of Harry. "Harry, I want you to tell me exactly what happened" said Dumbledore looking at Harry seriously. Harry had been so happy to see his family that he had forgotten about everything that had happened since he was taken from Hogwarts. "Voldemort, he is back" this words had an incredible effect on everyone in the room. "Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Sirius turning him around so he was looking right into Harry's green eyes. Harry told them everything. "Well that's it, we're going back to Safe haven" Lily said firmly. "Mum, I don't want to go back to hiding" said Harry looking at his father to know if he felt the same way. "Harry, when did you become an animagus?" asked James seriously. "What?" asked Harry looking confused. "Why didn't you tell me, you know how dangerous the transformation could be?" for the first time he could ever remember he was being scolded by his father and for something he didn't understand. "Dad I don't know what you're talking about" said Harry honestly. "I saw you, when you came to me in the forest. Why do you think that I asked you that question to check if it was you" Harry still looked clueless. "You said you did some wandless magic?" James asked. "Yes, I transfigure my outfit to the lion cub costume because I was cold" said Harry slowly. "You were a panther cub" corrected James. "Huh?" Harry said stupidly. James sighed angrily. "Dad, what are you talking about?" Harry was tired of this but then he remembered feeling his feet on the earth and how did those chains fall off . . . "I'm an animagus? ...Cool!" said Harry smiling happily. "You didn't know?" asked Sirius. "Nope, but that's so cool. Wait how do I do it? I can't remember how to do it." He said a little disappointed. "Did my father hurt you?" asked Draco out of the blue. "No, he just told me what they were doing but he didn't seem as into it as the others" he said thoughtfully."You stay away from him" said Sirius. "Draco doesn't have anything to do with it" said Harry jumping to Draco's defense. "He's right, maybe you should stay away from me" said Draco getting up."No, Draco!" said Harry blocking the door. "I like you, I like spending time with you I don't care that your father is a bastard" said Harry softly. "My father is not a bastard, you just don't understand!" said Draco losing his cool. "Draco, what's wrong?" asked Harry coming closer to him. "I just . . . just leave me alone!" said Draco pushing Harry out of the way and almost running out of the office. Harry felt a lump in his throat and was about to sink to the floor when a pair of hands stopped him. He looked up and was surprised by the kind amber eyes of Remus. "He hates me, I didn't mean to insult his family" said Harry in a choked voice. "He doesn't hate you. Your parents, Sirius and Prof. Dumbledore are going to be here talking for a while, you've had a very long day and I think you should go to bed" he said leading him out. Harry felt so sad. Was Draco mad because his dad had been involved or was he angry because Harry had gotten away . . . he was so confused.  
  
Harry woke up the next day feeling like he was being suffocated and he kind of was . . . Jeremy who had been waiting all night in Ravenclaw tower for news on Harry and wasn't able to get out until this morning for security measures. "Jeremy, I can't breathe" gasped Harry. "Oh . . . sorry about that. Don't ever get yourself kidnaped again" said Jeremy seriously."I'll keep that in mind. Are we going back to safe haven?" asked Harry dreading the answer. "Dad is still trying to convince mum into letting you out of this room" he said smirking. "I heard your boyfriend stormed out on you" Jeremy said while looking for Harry's reaction. "I don't understand him . . . I think there's something wrong with his dad" Jeremy wanted to hit him over the head. "Of course there's something wrong with his father, the guy is a death-eater, you know what they do, torture, kill and that kind of thing." Said Jeremy scowling. "Jeremy, do you think Draco will ever be like his father?" asked Harry softly. "I don't know Harry, in pureblooded families its only natural to follow the parents' in their beliefs but look at Sirius, he's nothing like his parents. So maybe Draco will be different" said Jeremy trying not to upset Harry but not wanting to lie either. "I was really scared last night" said Harry in a small, barely audible voice. "Mum and Dad told me, are you okay?" asked Jeremy worried. "I guess. Do you think he'll come after us?" Jeremy knew exactly who Harry meant by 'he'. "I think so but mum and dad, Sirius, Remus, me, the professors . . . we won't let him hurt you" said Jeremy firmly. "Thanks" said Harry smiling sadly, knowing just like Jeremy that his family would do anything for him but when the time comes would that be enough? .  
  
Harry had a shower, dressed and was about to go out of his parents' quarters when. "Harry, where are your glasses?" asked Lily. "Yeah, you weren't wearing them last night, did you lose them in the forest?" asked James. "Well no . . . I wanted to talk to you about this . . . err . . . I sort of made a potion to correct my vision so I don't need them anymore, bye!" said Harry running out the door, leaving two stunned and very angry parents behind. Harry was running looking back when he turned his head to where he was going he almost ran into someone. "Sorry" he said panting a little. "Are you okay, who are you running from?" asked a tall boy Harry had seen before. "Oh, nobody. Do I know you?" asked Harry looking at the boy. "Yes, we sort of met last night at the dance, I'm Roger Davies" he said proudly. "Oh right, Hi, I'm Harry" said Harry extending his hand which Roger shook and held onto for a little too, long. "Well it was nice to see you again, I have to go now, bye" said Harry already running towards Gryffindor tower leaving Roger staring after him. He got to Gryffindor tower and unfortunately everyone was talking about what happened last night even though nobody really knew, everyone was to find out tonight when Dumbledore announced it to the school at dinner. "Hey Harry, where were you last night?" asked Ron. "Everyone was running around and we couldn't find you, did you go with your parents?" asked Hermione. Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't want to talk about it but he didn't want to lie to his friends either. "Dumbledore it's going to tell everyone what happened tonight at dinner" he said successfully getting their attention onto something else.  
  
He went with his friends to breakfast at the Great Hall and saw Draco, sitting at the Slytherin table looking gorgeous, he tried to make eye contact but Draco's attention was with the boy next to him. He gave up and sat between Seamus and Ron for breakfast. He was reaching for his glass of juice when he saw Draco getting up and leaving the Great Hall, he thought about it for two seconds before getting up and going after him. "Draco, can we talk?" Harry was blocking his path. "Fine, let's go" said Draco without looking at him. They went to seventh floor and once inside Harry had to say something, the silence was creeping him out. "I'm sorry about calling your father a bastard, I didn't mean it" said Harry. "Yes you did, that's what he was to you but there are things that you don't know and . . . I just . . . forget it " said Draco running his hand through his hair frustrated. "You don't want to see me anymore, do you?" said Harry sadly. "Harry I . . . last night when you were taken I felt . . . " he trailed off. "You felt what?" Harry was so surprised to see Draco like this, talking about his feelings it was a little weird but he really wanted to understand him. "I was terrified . . . I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life" he finished laughing bitterly. "You were scared for me?" asked Harry. Draco nodded still laughing but it had turned a little hysterical. "I don't get why that's funny" said Harry a little scared now. "It's so pathetic I've only known you for a little while and I felt so . . . lost just thinking about you getting hurt and now I feel so stupid I wasn't myself last night I . . . I couldn't think of anything but you" finished Draco."Why does that have to be a bad thing?" asked Harry softly. "Because, I don't like feeling this way . . . it's like I'm not in control I'm just . . . " he trailed off. "Falling?" asked Harry. Draco looked up into Harry's green eyes and saw that Harry knew exactly how he felt.  
  
Sorry if the ''Vodemort rebirth'' sucks or is too ''Goblet of fire''. 


	10. So, Are you Hungry?

Thanks to Gertrude Abbernathy, thrnbrooke, Shila4mm, soultaker thank you for your reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I was busy with SAT's. There are many misspellings and wrong word usage and missing words. If you're offended by it you shouldn't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I wish I did though...  
  
Draco moved in front of Harry."Yes, that's exactly how I feel when I'm close to you" said Draco looking into Harry's eyes without blinking. "So, are you hungry?" asked Harry stupidly, he didn't know what to say with Draco so close and looking at him like that. Draco burst out laughing. "What's so funny, you kn-" Draco cut him off with a kiss. "I love fighting with you just to get to this part" said Harry in between kisses.  
  
After thirty minutes of heavy snogging with Draco, Harry went home. When he opened the door he saw his mum sitting on the floor working over some parchment on the coffee table and his father was sitting on the sofa reading The Daily Prophet and running a hand through Lily's hair. "Hi" he said almost wincing in anticipation. "We need to talk" said his mother patting the space next to James. "I know I shouldn't have had the potion without asking you first but I just didn't want to wait, I was doing really bad at potions and Draco made me a deal and started helping me, he is the best potion student you know. Anyway so he said I should be making potions that were interesting to me and suggested the potion to correct my vision. It took ten days to make and he helped me with it. I wanted to test the potion and so I did and it worked" said Harry really fast. "Harry, breathe. We knew about your problems in potions, your mother had spoken with Professor Snape and he told her but he also said that lately you were doing better so we decided that whatever you were doing was helping so it was fine. I just wish you would have told us" finished James. "Sorry" muttered Harry. "We also want to talk about last night" said Lily. "I don't...I mean why do we have to talk about it, I told you everything" said Harry hurriedly. "I know we just want to talk about what to do now" said Lily worried about Harry's reaction. "We're not going back to safe haven, are we?" asked Harry. "No, we talked to Professor Dumbledore about our options and we think you're safe here, the wards around the school have been reinforced so you just need to keep your wand with you at all times, alright?" Harry nodded to his mother. "Now I want to know about this Draco" Harry could swear she smiled a little. "Well, we like each other and we study together, he helps me with potions and I help him with transfiguration" said Harry wanting this talk to be over soon. "He seems to care about you, last night he suspected you were the one that screamed and told us. He is also very handsome" she said the last part softly making Harry blush. "I thought you didn't like Draco" said Harry. "Baby, we don't know Draco but I know he is the first person you've liked and I'd like to know more about him" she said taking Harry's right hand in both of hers. "Are you feeling okay mum?" asked Harry worried looking at the hand Lily was holding. His mum was talking to him, more importantly she was letting him talk back. "I'm fine Harry. I know I've been a little crazy when it comes to you but I just see you and I see my baby, the one I couldn't protect fourteen years ago and I just feel like that night we were given a second chance and I don't want to ruin it. Last night made me realize that you're not a baby, that you're not helpless, that you're very powerful and that the best we can do to protect you is to help you learn how to protect yourself" she finished squeezing Harry's hand a little. "What do you mean 'help me protect myself'?" asked Harry not knowing what to say to his mum who was acting so different to what he was used to. "We - I mean your father, your Godparents and some of the Professors are going to be giving you some extra lessons, we are fixing them to fit your school schedule so you won't fall behind on your regular classes plus you'll have time to be with Draco" she said the last part smiling at Harry's relief and embarrassment. "So, you're okay with me seeing Draco?" asked Harry carefully. "Well not really- " James started but was cut off by Lily. "Why don't you invite him over sometime, maybe he could come over for dinner?" she asked looking hopeful. "Yeah, maybe" said Harry trying to get away before his mother made any definite plans. "How about next saturday?" Lily suggested. Harry made an indistinct noise. "I'll ask" he said after looking at his mother face.  
  
Harry woke up smiling he just had the best dream...Draco...hmmm.... then he remember about the invitation his mother made and groaned. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth and went out into the kitchen. Lily was having a cup of tea with Remus. "Morning" he said yawning. His mum got her wand out and another cup of tea appeared in front of Harry. "Thanks mum" said Harry gratefully taking the cup with both hands and drinking slowly. The front door opened and he turned around and saw his brother and Sirius coming in. "Morning" he said to the newcomers. Sirius kissed him on top of the head and took a seat next to him. "Hey little one" said Jeremy ruffling his hair taking the cup from his hands and drinking. "Hey, I was drinking that, you know?" said Harry irritated. Jeremy smirked but got smacked round the head with the newspaper his mother was reading making Harry giggle. Jeremy glared at his mother. "So where's dad?" he asked making Harry look around noticing that his indeed his father was missing from the room. "He had some bussiness with Prof. Dumbledore" said Lily without looking up from the paper. Jeremy and Harry shared a look but decided to find out later. After breakfast Harry was walking to the library thinking about how to ask Draco to dinner with his family, so far he had nothing. He loved his family very much but they could be so embarrasing, he did survive the dinner with his Godparents and that had been relativetly painless before the sex talk of course, oh no...what if his parents tried the same?... he wouldn't survive another one of those. He got to the library and went to his favorite table the one beneath the window overlooking the quidditch pitch. He sat down and got his notes out and started looking around for the books he'll need for his classes...he was in the potions section looking for the book Snape had assigned to look for information on the properties of belladonna root. "Hey Harry" a cheery voice startled him out of his thoughts. It was that Ravenclaw guy from last night. "Hi... Roger, right?" the boy nodded. "So, what are you looking for?" asked Roger smiling and looking at Harry strangely. "Er...it's okay I'm just looking for this...here it is" said Harry pulling the book off the shelf. "Do you need help?" he asked eagerly. "I don't think so... but thanks" said Harry thinking that Roger was very nice."Come on, let me help you" said Roger following Harry back to his table."Well I need to write an essay about the properties of belladonna root and its effects on most common potions" recited Harry reading off the parchment with his potions notes and sitting down. "Well that's easy, that book has a list of the properties and you just need to highlight the effects of it in that "febris" potion thing he loves" he said standing behind Harry and leaning into Harry's right shoulder and almost touching his cheek. "That "febris" is so gross when I was-" Harry stopped when he spotted Draco looking at him. He smiled but it faded when Draco just kept walking out of the library without a second glance. Harry stood up to go after him. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Roger grabbing his arm. "Er... I forgot something" said Harry trying to get his things back in his bag fast. " Oh...well next weekend it's Hogsmeade weekend, you know they let us visit the village so I was thinking we could maybe go together?" he asked looking at Harry expectantly. Harry hadn't listened to what Roger had just said but didn't want to hurt the other boy's feelings when he had been nothing but kind and Harry wanted nothing more but to get away. "Yes, that's good. I'll see you later then, bye!" said Harry running out of the library leaving an extremely pleased Ravenclaw behind.  
  
"Draco, wait!" shouted Harry who was running like mad and was still about twenty feet behind Draco who kept walking as if he hadn't heard anything. "Draco, are you listening to me?" asked Harry out of breath and finally catching up."Draco, stop please!... what's wrong?" asked Harry grabbing his arm. "What were you doing with Davies?" asked Draco stopping and looking at Harry angrily. "What?!...oh, you mean Roger?. He was helping me with my potions homework" said Harry simply not understanding why Draco was angry. "Draco are you okay, did something happen to you?" asked Harry worried about the blond Slytherin. Before either could say another word Roger came running upto Harry. "Hey you left the book, how are you going to finish your essay without it?" he asked smiling. "Oh, thanks" said Harry taking the book gratefully."So I'll meet you at the Great Hall on saturday, okay?" Roger asked looking at Harry. "Why?" asked Draco looking at Roger with obvious dislike. "Not that it is any of your bussiness Malfoy but Harry and I have a date" he said looking very smug. "What?!?" asked Harry and Draco at the same time."You said you were going out with me next saturday, to Hogsmeade?" he said looking at Harry's confused expression. "You're right it's none of my bussiness...I don't care" he said walking away from Harry and Roger. "Roger I'm sorry but I forgot that I already have plans with my parents on saturday" said Harry still looking at the spot where Draco had dissapeared. "That's okay, there'll be more Hogsmeade weekends" Roger said looking very dissapointed. "You and Malfoy aren't...are you?" he asked looking at Harry and at where Malfoy had been standing only moments before. "Er...we we're sort of friends...it's complicated" said Harry frustrated. "Oh" said Roger understanding but he decided that he didn't care Harry was too good to give up to Malfoy. "Well, I'll see you later Roger, thanks for the book" said Harry running away and leaving Roger thinking about what to do to keep Malfoy away from Harry.  
  
It was after dinner and Harry went to his and Draco's place that's how he thought of the room of requirement. He was trying to do his homework but couldn't concentrate thinking about Draco and how the other boy had been avoiding him. A noise broke his train of thought he looked up and saw Draco standing in front of him. He looked strange, his clothes were a mess and his hair was untidy and there was something else..."Hey" said Draco getting close really close. That's when Harry noticed that Draco smelled really bad like Sirius at New Years eve."Are you drunk?" asked Harry with wide eyes. Draco replied by crushing his lips in a bruising kiss he stuck his tongue into Harry's mouth but it didn't feel like the other times when he felt that pleasant tingle in his stomach but it made him scared and it felt...wrong. "Stop, Draco no" he said trying to push Draco off. Draco didn't listen though he grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him out of the chair and pushed him onto the sofa Harry started to panic when he felt Draco's hands lowered , squeezing him tightly. He kneed Draco on his inner thigh making him back away slightly. Harry took this chance and ran off forgetting his unfinished homework.  
  
Please review! 


	11. Big Gob Blaise

Thanks for the reviews to thrnbrooke and Jinx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I gain nothing but your kind words from this.There are many misspellings and wrong word usage and missing words. If you're offended by it you shouldn't read.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could towards his parents quarters. He shouted the password and got inside leaning against the back of the portrait when it closed. He was panting so hard he was getting a little dizzy so he sank to the floor.

"Harry, is that you?" asked Remus coming over and kneeling down so he could be at eye-level with Harry. "Are you alright?" he asked noticing Harry's breathing.

Harry looked into Remus' kind amber eyes and felt safe. That's when he remembered the difference a second ago he felt scared...because of Draco...why would Draco do that to me? he asked himself sadly.

"Harry, are you hurt?" asked Remus bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine" said Harry quickly trying to hold the tears until he could get to the privacy of his bedroom...he failed miserably.

"Harry, you have to tell me what's wrong, you're really worrying me" he said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and steering him into the sitting room.

"I don't know what got into him...he was so different tonight...I thought he liked me" said Harry in between tears.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Remus trying to put everything together. "Draco!...why would he do that?" Harry was almost hysterical.

"What did he do to you?" asked Remus looking Harry up and down searching for injuries.

"He was drunk, I think and he just came at me and started kissing me and grabbing me" said Harry not even thinking and just letting everything out.

"Harry, did he...?" Remus trailed off when Harry started shaking his head.

"NO!...I got away but I don't know what might have happened" finished Harry sounding pathetic even to his own ears.

"You won't tell my parents, will you?" asked Harry looking at Remus with tearful eyes.

"No, but I think you should" he said after thinking for a few seconds. "Maybe just not now" said Harry wiping his eyes and feeling embarrased about breaking down like that in front of Remus.

"I'm sorry" he said standing up and making his way to his bedroom door.

"Theres nothing to be sorry for, if something else happens please tell me or your parents or Sirius, we are always there for you whatever you need you can always come to one of us, okay?" Harry nodded and Remus hugged him tightly, kissed his forehead. "You should get to bed, your parents should be home soon" he said opening the door and leading Harry into his bedroom.

"Where are my mum and dad?" asked Harry turning down the covers of his bed. "Order meeting, I volunteered to make sure you made your curfew" he said looking at his watch. "Which you did" he finished smiling pleasantly.

Harry stripped down to his boxers and got into bed suddenly feeling very tired. "Good night" he said tucking the covers around Harry while remembering the few times he had gotten Harry to bed when he was a small child. Harry had grown taller over the years but his face still held that...innocence. "Sweet dreams, nox" he whispered making the lights go out and leaving the door ajar.  
  
Harry woke up feeling great, he felt so rested. Last night had been terrible don't think about that he told himself. He washed up and went out for breakfast.

"You know that new bloke from "the wasps" it's pretty good he caught the snitch in thirdteen minutes" said Sirius reading from the paper.

"It was beginners luck" said James stubbornly. Harry smiled at his dad's childish behaviour. "Morning" he said successfully interupting Sirius from replying to James. They all looked at Harry muttering their greetings. Harry went to Remus and hugged him tightly whispering a "thank you" in his ear. All the adults looked at the pair closely waiting for an explanation out of the werewolf but he only nodded to Harry and whispered. "it was nothing". Harry smiled gratefully and sat down between his Godparents.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius looking between his Godson and (boyfriend, lover, life partner...whatever you're comfortable with) curiously. They both shrugged and continued eating breakfast. Lily looked at Remus with the silent question in her eyes. He just shook his head slightly.

"Don't you have classes today?" asked Lily looking at Harry. "No until ten, herbology was canceled for the week because they have to adjust the plants in the tempered greenhouse because winter is coming" he said without looking at anything but his pan perdue (aka french toast).

"Did you finish your homework?" asked Lily making Harry remember about last night and how he had left his work in the room of requirement. He had gone pale just thinking about what Draco almost did.

"Harry, honey are you okay?" she asked extending her arm to touch him.

"I'm fine, mum" said Harry pushing his plate and standing up. "I just remembered that I didn't finish my homework and it's potions you know how Snape gets" Sirius snorted making Lily look at him disapprovingly.

"I'll see you later, I have DADA later today" said Harry to Remus.

Harry showered and decided to go to the room of requierement to get his notes and books. He hesitated for a second before opening the door. Everything looked exactly as it had last night. He looked around looking for the table where his homework was but it wasn't there. Maybe Draco took it?...but why though? he thought. He sighed and decided to go to the Great Hall looking for his friends.

He was almost there when the door leading from the dungeons opened revealing a group of fifth year Slytherins including Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini and of course Draco Malfoy...who looked like he was sick. Probably's got a hangover thought Harry looking at Draco but when the blond made eye contact he looked away and hurried into the hall.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" asked Draco hurrying after Harry but the raven haired Gryffindor didn't slow down.

"Hey, Harry!...Look I know you're angry with me but-" he trailed off when Harry stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes I am angry and I think I have a really good reason to be after last night" said Harry raising his voice a bit more with each word.

"It's not all my fault you know" said Draco regretting it right after it came out of his mouth.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Harry coming closer to the other boy.

Harry had forgotten all his fear today he was just mad. "You tell me...how are things going between you and Davies?" Draco spat the Ravenclaw's quidditch captain's name with disgust.

"What? theres nothing going on between Roger and me" said Harry glaring.

"You're dating him, aren't you?" retorted Draco.

"No, I didn't even know what I was agreeing to when he asked me I was distracted and just said yes and not that it's any of your bussiness but I broke off the date and told him I had other plans" said Harry turning away.

Draco sighed frustrated before going after him "Harry, wait!" said Draco blocking his path."What?" asked Harry frustrated. "Look, I'm sorry about last night, I was upset and had a few drinks with Blaise...I wasn't thinking straight...did I hurt you?" asked Draco looking at Harry with worried eyes.

"Not really, but you scared me a little" said Harry in a small voice while looking at his shoes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" said Draco coming closer to Harry.

"Do you get drunk frequently?" asked Harry backing a couple of steps away. "Not like that, we keep a stash for parties that's where I usually drink but no I don't get drunk on random days... just when I'm upset I guess" he said a little bothered but expecting the question.

"I was supposed to ask you to dinner with my parents this weekend" said Harry out of the blue. "They want to have dinner with me?...why?" asked Draco confused.

"My mum said she wants to get to know you" said Harry simply.

"Again, why?" said Draco trying to get Harry to look him in the eye.

"She thinks you want to date me" said Harry finally making eye contact.

"I do want to date you" said Draco without thinking, he got so lost into Harry's beautiful green eyes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea anymore" said Harry lowering his gaze again.

"What, why?" asked Draco confused lifting Harry's chin to looke at his eyes again.

"I just...this was a bad idea from the start... you were right... we were meant to be enemies" said Harry sadly.

"No, I was wrong" said Draco hurriedly. "I like you Harry and I was really stupid last night...when I saw you in the library with him, you looked good, it looked right but I don't like it. I know I may not be good enough for you but I like you too much not to try"

Harry saw the honesty in Draco's eyes and couldn't help himself. Draco couldn't believe what he was saying, he was making a fool out of himself Harry was probably going to laugh at him any second now. He wasn't expecting the kiss and almost fell over backwards. They broke off breathing heavily.

"So, you were breaking up with me?" asked Draco amused looking at Harry's red, swollen lips.

"Yes, I was going to say that we should be friends...but we could also be snogging partners" suggested Harry in a soft, seductive voice making Draco laugh. "I don't think anyone would believe that pure, innocent Harry Potter was suggesting doing ungodly things with Slytherin's sex god" Harry rolled his eyes.

"It would definitely ruin both reputations" said a voice startling both boys and forcing them apart.

"Blaise, er...what are you doing here?" asked Draco glancing at Harry quickly only to see him blushing so red he thought all the blood rushing to his head might make him pass out.

"What am I doing in here, you mean in the hall where no one passes by...ever" said Blaise sarcastically. "I think your boyfriend stopped breathing" he added after looking at Harry.

"Er... I don't think you've been properly introduced, Blaise this is Harry, Harry this is my annoying friend Blaise" said Draco standing between the two boys.

"Hey, you know if you're nice to me maybe I'll reveal all of Draco's nasty secrets" he said looking at the top of Harry's head because he was still looking at his shoes. Harry looked up at that with a big grin on his face that made Draco very nervous. "Reea-lly?" asked Harry slowly.

"No he won't because I have no nasty secrets" said Draco glaring at Blaise.

"Oh I think there are loads of things Harry might be interested in...like who was his first and his most recent... who could make him scre-" Draco cut him off with a silencing spell.

"What does he mean by your first?" asked Harry a little hurt. "He was just kidding, Harry" said Draco trying to assured Harry that Blaise was just being an idiot.

Harry broke the spell and turned to Blaise. "Were you kidding, about Draco's past lovers?" asked Harry seriously.

"Err...I'm sorry didn't mean anything by it, yeah I was kidding" Harry turned to see Draco making signals behind him. "I saw that, Draco just tell me the truth" said Harry angry. "You said you never got that far..." Harry trailed off because Blaise's shoulders were shaking so badly from holding in his laughter.

"Stay away from me, I mean it... don't follow me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me" he said leaving a very angry Malfoy and one terrified Blaise to face his wrath. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut" he said starting to curse him.  
  
Please review!


	12. I Like You But I don't Like You

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only mess with them for a bit of fun.  
  
To thrnbrooke, Hannah and Jerica thank you so much for your reviews. GY hope this makes it easier for you to read.  
  
Special thanks to Jinx for your help!  
  
"Harry!" shouted Jeremy from the front room of his parentsâ€™ quarters.  
  
"In here," replied Harry from his room.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Jeremy looking at Harry and all the books and rolls of parchment spread over his bed all around him.  
  
"This is my room, you know?" said Harry looking around the room and putting emphasis on the word, â€ËœMy.â€™  
  
"I know that, you stupid prat but I meant what are you doing here now, when you're supposed to be in class"  
  
Harry was about to answer when he realized something. "What are YOU doing in here when you're supposed to be in class too?"  
  
Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I had study hall, decided to skip it when our dear DADA Prof. also known as one of your Godfathers told me that you didn't show up for class and that when he asked your Gryffindor friends they said you didn't show up for any of your other morning classes either" Harry didn't want to make eye contact.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" he sat down in Harry's bed and threw a pillow at his little brother.  
  
"Look I don't want to talk about it, I just didn't feel like going to class and decided to stay here and do homework instead" said Harry simply.  
  
"You do know that makes no sense, why would anyone skip class to do homework?!"  
  
Jeremy was waiting for some sort of response but he got none. "More drama with your boyfriend?" that got the response he was looking for. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if there was something wrong with you and Malfoy" said Jeremy.  
  
"Why would you think there was something wrong with me and Draco?" asked Harry getting defensive.  
  
"Harry I don't like Malfoy but he seems to really like you, why don't you two just get over yourselves and stop fighting so damn much" exclaimed Jeremy exasperated.  
  
"He lied to me, he told me he had never slept with anyone" mumbled Harry.  
  
"Come on Harry, you actually believed that?" he snorted." We haven't been here that long and I've heard a lot about Malfoy's reputation"  
  
"I did hear that stuff but when I asked him he denied it so I decided to believe HIM and dismissed the rumors as that... rumors" said Harry sadly.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"His friend Blaise kind of let it slip and then tried to lie about it. I wouldn't have minded so much if he'd just tell me that was in the past or whatever but he gave me all this crap about having done ''things'' but not having gone that far and I of course just bought it like a fool. I feel so stupid and just...mad, you know?" Harry was looking at his brother for understanding.  
  
"I get it Harry, believe me.. It's weird you kind of remind me of Oliver" he said with a pensive frown.  
  
"Ewww...I remind you of your lover?!?" said Harry rather disturbed by his brother's comment.  
  
"Not that you dolt!! I mean that sometimes I do or say stupid things that hurt Oliver I don't mean to do it but still I can't help it, I know it doesn't make any sense but sometimes when I'm near him I just want to appear so great and I end up making a fool out of myself" he said laughing a little.  
  
"You creeped me out for a little bit there. So, you and Oliver not doing so great either, huh?" asked Harry feeling bad for his brother.  
  
"No actually everything is going great for some reason he finds my idiotic ways quite amusing. We're having our first real date this weekend in Hogsmeade" he said with a bit of a dreamy expression.  
  
"That's great but you should really try and leave that stupid-love-struck- school-girl- crushed smile off your face" Jeremy whacked him round the head for that. Harry felt happy for his brother but couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of his relationship. He forgot about it for the moment as he and Jeremy got into a furious pillow fight.  
  
Jeremy decided to skip his afternoon classes to spend time with Harry; they hadn't seen each other as much since they got separated by the sorting hat. They were playing exploding snap when they heard the portrait open in the front room. "Boys are you here?" they heard their motherâ€™s voice coming closer to Harry's bedroom.  
  
"Hey mum" said Jeremy from the floor where there was a pile of burned cards between Harry and him.  
  
"I missed you today in study hall" she said looking at him waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Had some big brother business to take care of" he said looking at Harry.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" she was trying to make him look at her. She knelt down beside him and started running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"He's fine, mum. He wasn't feeling well that's why I decided to skip the rest of the day, to stay with him" said Jeremy sensing his brother's discomfort.  
  
"Okay" she said not convinced but letting it go...for now. "Well dinner should be ready in about an hour. Clean this up" she said gesturing to the pieces of burned cards.  
  
Later. The Potters were having dinner when Lily decided she had enough of Harry's lack of full sentences to all her questions so, she tried the direct approach. "So, Harry did you ask Draco to dinner this Saturday?" Jeremy looked up at his brother to see his reaction and was surprised to see Harry calm.  
  
"No, mum. He won't be coming for dinner this Saturday because we've broken up so there is no reason for you to get to know him anymore" he stood up and left the table.  
  
Lily felt guilty because even though she was willing to give Draco a chance she didn't think he was right for her son. While Harry was hurting she was...relieved.  
  
Harry had been up half the night thinking about Draco. He decided to go to the Great Hall for breakfast since his parents were still asleep. It was so early there were only about twenty people in there and most of them from Ravenclaw. There werenâ€™t any Gryffindors so he went and sat down alone at the end of the table and a plate popped out of nowhere and then food appeared on it. He was quite hungry and started eating when someone tapped his shoulder gently.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you in here this early" commented Roger Davies sitting in front of Harry.  
  
"Oh, that's because I don't.... I usually eat with my parents in the morning but today I got up early so I decided to come here instead" he looked at Roger and then added. "Are you allowed to seat here?" he gestured to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I think so, I don't know for sure but there aren't any teachers in here yet so it's okay" he said smiling.  
  
"So, what do you have today?" said Harry asking about his classes.  
  
"Potions, herbology, study hall and divination. Thanks for reminding me" he said groaning.  
  
"Sorry, I know exactly how you feel because Snape hates me, Sprout is nice but her class is just...I don't know, my mum can be a nightmare and Trelawney...well she's just plain mad" he said laughing because Prof. Trelawny had walked into the was right after he had said her name and made her way over to the head table, stumbling over her long robes and almost falling on her face.  
  
Roger burst out laughing. "I took you from miserable to this, I better go before I bring you down again" he said standing up.  
  
"Wait, Harry!" he said standing up and going over to Harry taking his hands and stroking the back of them with his thumb. "You could never bring me down, you're so beautiful..." Harry didn't know what to do. Roger was nice but he didn't like him like that..  
  
Draco walked into the hall and went straight to the Slytherin table. He had been thinking about how to apologize to Harry. If only I could get him to listen to me. He looked around the table to see if Blaise was around, he should really apologize after all he hadn't done anything wrong because he shouldn't have lied in the first place. "Wait, Harry" that drew his attention to the end of the Gryffindor table only to see Davies grabbing Harry's hands. Draco felt like killing the idiot touching his Harry and making him blush. He stood up intending to smash the Ravenclaw's face but then he thought better of it and took a deep breath and sat back down taking his frustration on his breakfast.  
  
"Umm...Roger I don't...I mean you're nice and I like you but I don't...you know like you" Harry knew he sounded lame and pitiful but he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh...that's okay Harry, I still like you though" he said feeling disappointed but recovering knowing that Harry probably needed to spend some time with him to like him.  
  
"Well I have to go get my books" said Harry trying to leave as fast as he could but Roger pulled him back and kissed his cheek letting his lips linger longer than necessary. Harry just gave him a fake smile and almost ran into the students coming into the Hall.  
  
Please review! 


	13. You Think I'm Hot?

GY: Thank you for pointing that out. To everyone who reads this at fanfiction there was a mistake with the chapter Big Gob Blaise (11) it's missing a few paragraphs. I'm very sorry about this it should be fixed soon. Also it has been broken down so it should be easier to read.  
  
Thanks to thrnbrooke and Jerica for your reviews and special thanks to Kat, you're the best!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
"Harry?" someone grabbed Harry's arm stopping him just outside the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry looked up from the arm holding him in place to the face of the person and saw Ron Weasley's concerned face.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron" he said and started walking away as soon as Ron let go of his arm.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Ron went after him. Harry stopped allowing his friend to catch up with him.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione. He looked around and noticed that she and Seamus like Ron had ran after him.  
  
"I'm fine, I just went to early breakfast and now I have to go and get my books" he said gesturing with his hands to the direction he was walking.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione knowing there was something wrong but understanding that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Hey, Harry when do you get ungrounded?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Err...I don't know" said Harry confused. "Why?" Seamus went a little red.  
  
"Well it's just...you know we've missed you...at the dorm" Ron was trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably making Hermione glare at him.  
  
"I'll ask my parents. Anyway I'll see you later, okay?" said Harry continuing his way to his parents quarters.  
  
Harry got to the portrait of his grandfather, said the password and went inside.  
  
"Morning" he said to his father who was trying to walk with about twelve rolls of parchment while drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"Harry, your mum was worried about you where have you been?" he asked picking the rolls from where they had fallen when Harry spoke to him.  
  
"Got up early, went to the Great Hall" he said shrugging.  
  
"Dad, why don't you just use magic?" said Harry pointing to the parchment.  
  
"Right" he said getting a little red from not having thought of it before.  
  
"Dad am I still grounded?" asked Harry after his dad had shrunk the rolls of parchment and stuffed them in his pocket.  
  
"Your grounded?" asked James confused.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm sleeping here instead of Gryffindor Tower" said Harry in bored voice.  
  
"What did you do?" asked James.  
  
"Okay if you don't remember why I'm grounded it has been too long can I move back with my friends...please?" asked Harry looking at his father with his wide, brilliant green eyes.  
  
"That's not fair, you're fifteen you should've stopped being that cute at five" said James defeated. Harry gave him a big grin and threw his arms around his neck.  
  
"Thanks, dad" he said hugging him tightly.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to tell your mother before you move, okay?" he said pushing Harry enough to look into his eyes.  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Harry running to his bedroom and coming back two seconds later with his book bag.  
  
"Bye, squirt!" he said ruffling Harry's hair before the excited teen ran out.  
  
Harry ran all the way to his first class which happened to be Transfiguration. When he got there most of his classmates were already there but fortunately his head of house was also late. He saw the only empty chair besides his roommate Dean and sat down.  
  
"Hey" said Harry a little out of breath from his run. Dean's only sign of acknowledgement was a stiff nod. Harry frowned slightly what did I do to him? thought Harry.  
  
Prof. McGonagall was talking about something, Harry had no idea what he hadn't even noticed she had gotten there so blinked a couple of times took a deep breath and tried to forget about Dean.  
  
After class Harry went after Dean. "Hey, Dean wait up!" said Harry trying to catch up to him but bumping into several students on the process.  
  
"What do you want?" said Dean stopping and turning around, looking at Harry with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Umm...I just wanted...er...did I do something to you?" Harry felt stupid asking that but didn't know what else to say.  
  
"What are you on about?" said Dean confused.  
  
"Um...it's just....you seem mad at me...I don't know what I did and well if you don't tell me I'll probably do it again and again..." Harry knew he was babbling but he did that when he was uncomfortable.  
  
"No you didn't do anything you're always perfect. I'm sorry I didn't greet the boy-who-lived in an appropriate fashion I didn't feel like bowing and smiling today, Are we done?" Dean was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Yes...I'm so...I'm sorry" said Harry running away from Dean. Harry didn't know what he had done, is that how people thought of him that they needed to be nice to him because he was the boy-who-lived. Harry was hurt maybe his friends didn't really like him they just felt obligated to be nice to him.  
  
Harry wanted to be alone so he decided to skip Charms and went to the room of requirement. He was in the corridor when he saw a door but I haven't thought of anything yet...unless...there's someone there...Draco... He didn't know if he wanted to talk to Draco, then he remembered his homework he left that night Draco was drunk, he could ask him about it.  
  
He opened the door to see Draco watching a game of quidditch from a book.  
  
"So, what are you skipping?" said Harry startling Draco.  
  
"Ancient Runes, you?" Draco was a little surprised to see Harry here but didn't want to let him know.  
  
"Charms, so that game any good?" asked Harry pointing to the book in Draco's lap.  
  
"Yes, is the world cup final of '79. I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to you or look at you" said Draco putting his hands over his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, look I hate it when people lie to me so please just don't don't do it again so can we just forget about it and be friends so that I can ask you something" said Harry really fast.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco closing the book, placing it on the small table in front of him and standing in front of Harry looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Why would you think something is wrong?" asked Harry a little bothered by Draco's assumption even though he was right but he doesn't know that thought Harry.  
  
"Because last time I spoke to you, you were pissed really pissed and now you're just letting it go just like that...? There is something wrong, why don't you just tell me?" finished Draco.  
  
"Fine. Do you like me Draco?" asked Harry looking at the blonde's confused face.  
  
"Of course I like you. You know that" said Draco wondering where this was going.  
  
"I mean, do you like me like a friend... you know like would you be my friend if you didn't fancy me? " asked Harry frustrated.  
  
"I have no idea what you're on about, do you want us to be friends?" asked Draco confused.  
  
"No, I mean yes but it's not about that I...well...I sort of found out today that someone I thought of as a friend is only nice to me because ''I'm the boy-who-lived''( he made the gesture with his fingers) and now I don't know if my other friends feel that way, do you?" said Harry throwing himself in one of the overstuffed chairs.  
  
"No, I sort of like you in spite of that" said Draco looking at Harry worried because he could tell that this was really bothering Harry.  
  
"Why do you like about me then?" asked Harry looking at Draco with his big, green eyes.  
  
"Well, those eyes of course... and your mouth...and that body is just so se- " he got cut off by Harry throwing a small cushion at him, hitting him in the face.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter!" said Harry, his cheeks on fire making Draco smirk at him.  
  
"What, you asked, I answered but, I also like you because you're funny, smart and you have this foolish innocence that allows you to see good in people, plus you look really hot when you're angry even though I usually end up injured." he said the last part with a big grin.  
  
"You think I'm hot?" asked Harry and after a second he realized he had said that aloud he blushed bright red and lowered his head staring at his lap.  
  
"You know you look irresistible when you do that" said Draco and Harry noticed he was really close, when he looked up he met those silver eyes and he just couldn't stop staring.  
  
Draco closed the distance between them and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry responded to the kiss by applying a light pressure against Draco's lips, he felt the blonde's tongue licking in between his lips and he opened his mouth and let him deepened the kiss. He loved this feeling...Draco kissing him, it was the most amazing feeling there were shivers and tingles going through his body but he knew he had to stop it so he started to pull back but Draco would have none of it and put his right hand on the back of his head to keep him from getting away. Harry surrendered and was surprised when the Slytherin ended the kiss leaving him breathing heavily.  
  
"So, are going to be friends or, what was it... snogging partners?" asked Draco looking at Harry's dazed eyes and swollen lips smugly.  
  
"Umm...I....you're...I don't like you" said Harry crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
Draco burst out laughing. "You look so cute" he said in mock baby voice. Harry glared at him.  
  
"So, do you think my friends like me because I'm the savior of the wizarding world?" asked Harry remembering what started the conversation with Draco.  
  
"I don't know Harry you'd have to ask them. I want to know what's happening between us" said Draco looking serious.  
  
"I don't know...I'm still mad at you for lying to me- "You didn't look too mad while we were snogging before" Draco interrupted him with a small smirk.  
  
- but...I do still like you even when you're being an insufferable idiot" Draco lunged at him and started tickling him.  
  
"I give!" shouted Harry out of breath. Draco stopped but kissed him lightly on the lips before completely moving off of him.  
  
"Draco, you have to stop doing that if you want us to be friends" said Harry softly.  
  
"But I don't want that, I want this..." he trailed off kissing Harry again.  
  
"Well I don't want that not after you lied to me" said Harry getting up and moving away from Draco.  
  
"I thought we had talked about that" said Draco frustrated.  
  
"No we didn't, we skipped it, remember? Why did you lie, anyway?" asked Harry genuinely curious.  
  
"I knew you were a virgin and I didn't want to make you feel like I was after you for sex because I wasn't" he said honestly.  
  
"So, how many people have you been with?" asked Harry not being able to stop himself from asking.  
  
"Most of the Slytherins from sixth and seventh year" he said shrugging.  
  
"And why aren't you with any of them now?" asked Harry trying to keep the jealousy he was feeling out of his voice.  
  
"They didn't mean anything to me Harry it was just about sex and not just for me but for them too they didn't want relationships, well Pansy does but you know her" said Draco smiling.  
  
"So you just slept with all these people and it didn't mean anything, none of them?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well there was this boy we sort of had something more but that's over now" he said trying to be honest with Harry.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Harry not even trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.  
  
"You don't know him, he graduated last year" he was trying to keep the smile that Harry's jealousy had brought to his face.  
  
"Oh, did you love him?" asked Harry softly.  
  
"I don't know and if I did it doesn't matter because I'm sure I don't now," Harry's face relaxed visibly at that.  
  
"Do you like any of the other people that are at Hogwarts now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes" said Draco amused at Harry's question but that turned to worry when Harry's face fell and he looked so sad. "Harry I was talking about you," he said getting up and going to Harry.  
  
"Oh, I don't care anyway" said Harry feeling stupid.  
  
"Okay. Look Harry I'm sorry that I lied to you and I promise to never do it again, can we just start over?" asked Draco stroking Harry's hand.  
  
"I think we should try and be friends" said Harry taking his hand back because Draco's touch was burning him.  
  
"If that's what you want, yeah I can do that," said Draco not letting his disappointment show.  
  
"Good, then we're friends," said Harry with a fake smile.  
  
"Right," said Draco knowing that Harry's was as unhappy as he was so it would only take a little time to change his mind.  
  
"Hey have you seen my potions homework?" asked Harry trying to talk about something else.  
  
"Oh, yes I have it," said Draco going over to his book bag. "I am going to continue helping you with potions, right? I mean we made a deal and I still need your help for transfiguration."  
  
"Sure, I mean we're friends we can do that but we can't you know...do the other stuff we used to do during our sessions." said Harry blushing slightly.  
  
"Pity...and that was my favorite part." said Draco, loving that shade of red on Harry.  
  
"Draco! We're going to be late for potions, Snape is going to kill us...correction Snape is going to kill me!!!" said Harry running, Draco right behind him.  
  
Please review! 


	14. Family and Lies Never Go Together

Thanks to thrnbrooke and Jerica for the reviews.  
  
Thanks to Kat for helping with my atrocious spelling and grammar. Oh and also for the title of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: blah...blah...I own nothing...blah  
  
They got to the dungeons in seven and half minutes which made them two and a half minutes late.  
  
"How delightful of you to grace us with your presence, Mr. Potter" said Snape sarcastically.  
  
"I'm- sorry- Professor Snape," wheezed Harry.  
  
"I don't care for your apologies, you are expected to be here on time just like everyone else, if can't respect the rules, Mr. Potter then you better get out of my class." said Snape pointing to the door.  
  
"I understand the rules, I didn't mean to be late, sir." said Harry angry that Snape was suggesting he thought himself better than everyone else.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Now take a seat you've wasted enough time." said Snape annoyed turning around to the black board.  
  
"Way to go, Potter." said Dean when Harry sat down next to him and Neville.  
  
"Look, I don't know what your problem is but if you don't want me to curse the pants off of you, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" the whole classroom was now staring at the table with the three boys.  
  
"Mr. Potter that's enough! Detention, tonight at eight o'clock, don't even dare be a second late." said Snape leaning over the table looking extremely menacing.  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Harry avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
After that class was pretty uneventful probably because Snape was so angry the students were barely moving, no one wanted to face the potions master's wrath.  
  
Finally class was over and Harry made his way to the Great Hall with the other Gryffindor students. He sat down at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione, a few minutes later Dean and Seamus took the seats in front of them.  
  
"Hey Seamus, I asked my dad about coming back to the dorms and he said yes so, I'm probably going to sleep in Gryffindor tower tonight." said Harry trying to make conversation.  
  
"Cool, you need any help?" asked Seamus. Harry shook his head.  
  
"The house elves will move the stuff but my dad said I needed to tell my mum first, that's the difficult part." said Harry and he started eating.  
  
"So, why weren't you in charms today?" asked Ron. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked Seamus making Hermione lower the book she was reading and looking at Harry interested in his reply.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Guys I'm sorry I lost those points and --," he was interrupted by Dean.  
  
"It doesn't matter it's not like anyone cares... I mean it's YOU so, you could probably lose a thousand points and it'll still be okay." said Dean before getting his book bag and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm going to go check on him, I'm sorry about that Harry." said Seamus leaving after Dean.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him, I mean Dean is a nice guy but lately he's been really mean to Harry and he's been talking about him...," he trailed off after Harry and Hermione were staring at him with very different expressions.  
  
"He has been talking about me to you guys?" asked Harry angry.  
  
"What has he been saying?" Ron was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.  
  
"It's not important because he didn't mean those things." said Hermione making Harry look at her.  
  
"Can't you see what's wrong with him?" she saw their clueless expressions and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay. Harry shouldn't know because he wasn't here last year but you--." she pointed at Ron- "have no excuse." Ron was looking at her as if she had grown a second head.  
  
"As usual Hermione, I have no idea what you're on about but I'm hungry so, can we talk about this later?" he said before digging into his food.  
  
"No. Look Harry, Dean is not angry at you because of who you are but because who's after you." Harry was looking for more information because so far he was with Ron in the clueless department.  
  
"Dean has had a huge crush on Seamus since first year but Seamus being a boy had no idea of course. But then last year we had this Yule Ball on Christmas and Dean finally got the courage and asked Seamus to go with him, so they went together and then after that they went on a couple of dates. Then summer came and I heard they stayed in touch and were planning on becoming a real couple this year but then a certain someone arrived the first day back and stole Seamus' attention."  
  
She finished with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Okay, you're telling me that Dean hates me because Seamus likes me?" asked Harry after letting the information sink in.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, he's just jealous." said Hermione reasonably.  
  
"But there is nothing I can do about that." said Harry banging his head against the table.  
  
"No, you can't but now you know so, you don't have to take Dean's comments seriously." she said stopping him from hitting the table again.  
  
"Yeah, that comforts me." said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't we just get Dean and Seamus together?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because they're not dogs you just put together and make them like each other, I mean Seamus is not interested in Dean." said Hermione.  
  
"You know for a smart girl sometimes you miss some pretty obvious things." said Fred or George Weasley who had taken Seamus and Dean's empty seats making Hermione red with anger.  
  
"Hermione, where is Seamus...? With Dean, he likes him. He doesn't even know Harry, he just has a crush on him, like pretty much everyone else in the entire school...Harry is the new thing everyone wants him." said Fred or George...Harry couldn't tell which one.  
  
"So, you think is just a novelty thing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well that and the hottness of Harry here" said the twins in unison.  
  
"Wow, how much shallow can the people in this school get" said Hermione with a disgusted face.  
  
"Come on, Hermione even you were staring at him the first time you saw him," said Fred. Harry knew that because Ron had yelled at him after he said that.  
  
Hermione left in a huff with Ron right behind her.  
  
"So, Harry are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
  
"Er...I don't know." said Harry who was so red he thought the twins could probably feel the heat coming off of him.  
  
"Hey Harry," Said someone from behind him. He looked up into the brown eyes of Roger Davies.  
  
"Hi, Roger." said Harry wondering if his face was still red.  
  
"Er...do you know each other?" he said looking between the twins and the Ravenclaw quidditch captain.  
  
"Yes," said the twins with fake smiles.  
  
"Harry, do you want to study with me tonight?" asked Roger sitting besides Harry.  
  
"Sorry, I already have a study partner." said Harry looking across the room at Draco quickly.  
  
"Malfoy?" asked Roger scowling.  
  
"Yes, Draco and I have a deal." said Harry simply.  
  
"You have a deal, what kind of a deal?" asked Roger and suddenly the twins were very interested too.  
  
"We help each other with stuff." said Harry shrugging.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" asked Roger very jealous.  
  
"None of your business, Davies." said Draco who had walked from the Slytherin table, through the Ravenclaw and was now standing behind the Weasley twins.  
  
"Was I talking to you, Ferret?" asked Roger standing up to be at eye level with Draco.  
  
"You useless piece of-- "Draco!" Harry interrupted him and grabbed his arm to keep him from hexing Roger.  
  
"Harry let him, I'd like to see what the death eater Jr. have learned during the summer." said Roger trying to get Harry to move out of the way.  
  
"Roger, just...shut up!" said Harry jumping over the table and keeping Draco away.  
  
Draco knowing that the thing that would annoy the hell out of Davies was to make him jealous so he grabbed Harry by the waist and held him close. He whispered something in Harry's ear making him blush.  
  
Roger was so angry he aimed his wand at Draco but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Boys! what is going on here?" she asked looking directly at the Weasley twins.  
  
"For once Professor we can honestly say we have nothing to do with this." said Fred ( Harry knew who Fred was because he was the one Ron had yelled at before, so Fred has slightly shorter fringe) gesturing at Harry, Draco and Roger.  
  
"Yes, as unbelievable as it sounds" said George leaving after his brother.  
  
"Well?" she asked the remaining boys.  
  
"There's nothing going on, Professor." said Draco firmly.  
  
She looked at both Harry and Roger for confirmation and at their nods she walked away.  
  
"So, I'll see you after dinner, okay?" said Draco seductively kissing Harry briefly on the lips, then he turned around and walked away leaving a blushing Gryffindor and a very pissed off Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry decided to have dinner with his parents because he needed to talk to his mum anyway.  
  
He was almost at the portrait when he felt someone's arms around his waist, lifting him up.  
  
"I thought we agreed to just being friends," said Harry thinking it was Draco.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry was startled by that voice.  
  
"Hi, Sirius" he said turning red.  
  
"Who did you think I was?" said Sirius with an amused expression.  
  
"Uh...er...no one." said Harry before saying the password and going in, followed by his Godfather.  
  
"Hey honey, how was your day?" said Lily who was putting some plates on the table.  
  
"It was good mum," said Harry walking towards the table.  
  
"How was charms?" she asked stopping what she was doing to look directly at him.  
  
"Er...yeah I wasn't feeling too well... so, I decided to go to the hospital wing instead," he said lowering his gaze to his shoes.  
  
"What did Madam Pomfrey say?" she asked crossing her arms and staring at him without blinking.  
  
"Oh well...I was on my way there when I felt really sick so I stopped at a toilet on the second floor and when I got out the stairs moved so I had to take the long way and then I felt better so I thought I just go to potions," said Harry really fast, his mother's gaze was really creeping him out.  
  
"You have no classes on the second floor and as far as I know you don't need to go through there to get to the hospital wing. Why would you be doing down there if you wanted to go to the hospital wing?" she asked with a you-have-got-to-do-better-than-that expression. "Well...this place is really big and I was sick so, I don't know I got a little lost." he said wanting this conversation to be over.  
  
"That's three, Harry." said Lily walking towards Harry.  
  
"Three what?" asked Harry backing away from his angry mother.  
  
"Three lies Harry, why are you lying to me?" she asked standing right in front of him.  
  
"I...well, maybe I wasn't sick but I wasn't feeling...well so I thought I skip Charms. I'll apologize to Professor Flitwick and get my homework from Hermione, okay?" he said side-stepping his mother.  
  
"Harry, this isn't the first time you've cut class and it still doesn't explain the lying. What did you do during the period?" she asked blocking the way to his bedroom.  
  
"I...I just walked around." said Harry shrugging.  
  
"Harry that's enough with the lying, I want to know where you were, who you were with and what you were doing, right now!" she said loudly.  
  
"It's none of your business." said Harry almost regretting it as soon as he said it.  
  
"You are just completely out of control since we left Safe Haven you have become this... disappointment and you expect us to listen to you and treat you like an adult but you don't act like one," her face was red and her eyes were sparkling in anger.  
  
"I'm a disappointment to you?" asked Harry in a small, soft voice.  
  
"No, Harry. Not at all, that's not what your mother meant to say." said James who like Sirius had been to busy being a spectator to actually take part in the conversation, but it had gone too far.  
  
"No, dad, I think that's exactly what she meant to say." said Harry ducking Sirius' arms and running away. Harry was running and collided with a group of Slytherins.  
  
"Are you crying, Potter?" said Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Oooh what happened to you? Did mommy and daddy spank you for being naughty?" she said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Shut up, Pansy!" that voice made Harry look past Pansy and he saw those two big dumb guys who never spoke mostly grunted and Blaise and...Draco, he needed him now.  
  
Draco extended a hand to Harry to help him up; the Gryffindor accepted and got up.  
  
"Oh right, you need Draco to lean on," she said sneering but stopped when Draco gave her a murderous look.  
  
"We'll see you later Draco." said Blaise urging everyone to go on.  
  
"What's wrong Harry, why are you crying?" asked Draco once the other Slytherins were out of sight.  
  
"Draco, take me away, please?" Harry was looking at him with his beautiful eyes filled with tears, his cheeks were wet, his nose was red and his lower lip was trembling...Draco thought he had never looked more beautiful.  
  
"Harry tell me what's going on?" said Draco leading him to their room (Room of Requirement).  
  
"I just...I wanna go away, you know...? I've never been anywhere, let's just go...just for a little while, okay?" asked Harry desperately.  
  
"Harry we can't leave the school, we'd get expelled," said Draco reasonably.  
  
"Please Draco, please?" Harry was looking so pathetic and sad Draco felt his resolve slowly crumbling.  
  
"Well... we can go to Hogsmeade for the night, but just for the night, alright?" said Draco looking serious.  
  
"Thank you" said Harry kissing him.  
  
Let me know what you thought, okay? 


	15. On Their Own

Thanks to thrnbrooke, Jerica, buta-chan, Hannah and love the story.  
  
Special thanks to Kat for helping with so much including the title for the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
On Their Own  
  
"Are we taking one of the secret tunnels?" asked Harry after he had calmed down a bit.  
  
"Secret tunnels?" asked Draco confused.  
  
"Yes, my dad and his friends used to sneak out like that to Hogsmeade when they went here." said Harry simply.  
  
"I've heard about them but I don't exactly know where they are, do you?" Draco was very embarrassed about this; he had been going to this school for five years now.  
  
"Yes, I know of this one that leads to a candy store, honeydocks?" said Harry.  
  
"Honeydukes" corrected Draco.  
  
"Yeah, that one. I've never seen it but I know exactly where it is or where it should be, anyway" said Harry a little insecure.  
  
"Okay we'll try that then" said Draco who was sitting behind Harry in a small couch.  
  
"How where you going to leave if you didn't know about the secret passages?" asked Harry after a few seconds.  
  
"Astronomy tower" said Draco shrugging.  
  
"Uh..?" asked Harry stupidly.  
  
"Brooms" he said smiling at Harry's confused face.  
  
"Oh, have you done that before?" asked Harry looking at Draco's eyes curiously.  
  
"Only once. My first year, it was the first week and I missed home and nobody liked me... so I took one of the school brooms and flew out of the astronomy tower." he said hugging Harry close to his chest.  
  
Harry was so shocked by this; he knew his face must be showing it. He smiled imagining an eleven year old Draco flying out of the astronomy tower, he couldn't imagine Draco as a little homesick boy with no friends...it didn't fit with the confident, cocky and very self-assured Draco that was hugging him now.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Nothing, I knew that I had to go back. I didn't understand it or liked it but I had to do it. Flying helped a lot, when I felt like that I just went to the quidditch pitch and flew around then one day the captain of the Slytherin team saw me and made me reserve seeker and suddenly I was popular, I had friends and didn't want to go home for the summer." he said laughing at the memory.  
  
"Wow" said Harry very surprised.  
  
"What?" said Draco looking at Harry's wide eyes with a grin.  
  
"Well...I kind of... I just thought you were always popular." said Harry blushing a little.  
  
"Which tells you that you don't know that much about me," said Draco, his arms were still around Harry.  
  
"I'd like to find out," said Harry turning around to be face to face with Draco.  
  
Harry started kissing him, it was a slow, soft, gentle kiss but it started to turn very passionate after a few seconds.  
  
"Let's go, Draco," said Harry panting.  
  
"Okay," Draco knew that at that moment he would've said yes to anything.  
  
Harry stood up and pulled on Draco's arm. They walked out of the room of requirement looking around to see if anyone was around the corridors. They started walking to the third floor with Harry leading the way. He found the doors that lead to the one-eyed, humped witch. Harry started walking in circles around thinking about the password.  
  
"Umm...Harry, what are you doing?" asked Draco in a testy-whisper  
  
"This is it but I forgot the password to open the actual passageway," said Harry frustrated.  
  
He kept pacing with his eyes closed until he thought about all the ways to say open in every dead language he could think of. Just open up you stupid, ugly... his train of thought was interrupted by a tug on his arm.  
  
"You did it," Harry looked and saw a hole that wasn't there a moment ago.  
  
Harry didn't know how that happened but he didn't care, he slid in with Draco right behind him.  
  
They started walking when they heard the statue shifting again to cover the hole.  
  
"Harry, are you sure this leads to Hogsmeade?" asked Draco after they had been walking for about forty minutes.  
  
"Uh-huh..." was Harry's reply.  
  
"Harry, aren't you worried about what your parents will do when you get back?" asked Draco carefully not trying to push the subject.  
  
"We're here," said Harry suddenly from above Draco.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Draco before stumbling on a step.  
  
"I climbed those steps," said Harry and Draco could almost see the smug smirk on his face.  
  
They opened a trap door and saw what looked like a dusty storage room. Harry went in and held the door for Draco. Harry opened the door to see a small hallway and some stairs, he gestured with his hand to tell Draco he was going to take the stairs. They went up and opened another door and found themselves behind the counter of the store. Harry went underneath it and found himself staring at the candy covered walls with a smile.  
  
"I'm feeling like eating something sweet," he said smiling when Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
He took a bar of chocolate, put a galleon on the counter and made his way out the door.  
  
The air outside was cold and Harry wrapped his robe tightly around himself.  
  
"I'm so disappointed Harry, you were about to do a Slytherin thing and then you had to go and leave that galleon turning it into a Gryffindor" said Draco shaking his head dramatically.  
  
"That potion you took must have been strong. How could you see in the dark?" said Draco after they had been walking down the street for a while in silence.  
  
"It wasn't good eye sight, it was common sense I felt the tunnel going upwards and I figured we did go into a hole on the floor we should be going back up sometime, not as sharp out of the dungeons, huh Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry in his best Professor Snape voice.  
  
Draco should be angry that Harry was making fun of him but he sounded so funny and this was exactly what he was looking for right now, light conversation.  
  
He grabbed Harry by the waist and started tickling him.  
  
"Stop- please- Draco-no," said Harry laughing like a hyena.  
  
"Say... You, Draco Malfoy are the cleverest wizard in the world," said Draco smiling at the squirming Harry.  
  
"You,- Draco- Malfoy- are- the- biggest prat in the world," he said the last part really loud.  
  
Draco stopped tickling him and turned him around and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
Harry felt Draco's tongue trying to sneak in so he opened his mouth a little, he didn't know what to do with his hands so he just locked them around Draco's neck and unconsciously his legs went around the blonde's waist.  
  
Draco felt Harry almost clinging to him and it felt...wrong, as much as he hated to admit it Harry didn't want this he was just sad.  
  
"Let's go find a place to stay for tonight," said Draco pushing Harry off of him gently.  
  
Harry looked at him with hurt and confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" asked Harry shuffling his feet.  
  
"No, Harry. You have no idea how hard-...uh -bad choice of words-, how difficult it was to not just take you, right here, right now but it's not right and believe me I usually don't care very much about right or wrong but this time it matters because...you matter," he said the last part very softly.  
  
Draco was mortified because Harry was just staring at him without saying anything. When he thought nothing could be worse Harry burst into loud sobs.  
  
Draco was so lost...he didn't know what to do so he just hugged Harry and held him close.  
  
He started walking towards the Hog's Head and thought about getting a room there, people in there never minded anybody's business...it was perfect.  
  
"We'll get a room here, okay?" Harry only made a small noise Draco took as a yes.  
  
He put on the hood of his robe and did the same to Harry. He got his wand out and did a spell to rid them of their Slytherin and Gryffindor patches and colors. Now they were wearing identical black robes, gray sweaters, white shirts, gray trousers and their usually striped ties were plain black now.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry protectively so you couldn't see his face.  
  
They went in and Draco tried to look around and a few people were looking at them but quickly lost interest. excellent thought Draco making his way to the bar.  
  
"I need a room for the night," said Draco sounding just like his father.  
  
"Nine is free," said the bartender putting the keys on the bar.  
  
Draco put ten galleons on the bar making the bartender look up sharply but all he could see was a nose and a mouth that curved into a sneer when Draco noticed the man trying to find out who he was.  
  
"I expect NO disturbances," said Draco taking the key.  
  
"None whatsoever, sir. You and your girlfriend go ahead and enjoy the room," said the man finally noticing the thin person clinging to Draco.  
  
"We will," said Draco with a smug smile.  
  
They went upstairs and went inside room nine. It was a small room it only had a full-size bed and a side table with a lamp.  
  
Draco lifted Harry and carried him over to the bed. He knelt in front of him and started taking of his shoes, he looked up and saw Harry smiling at him.  
  
"What?" Draco asked annoyed.  
  
"You know nobody would ever believe me if I told them that Draco Malfoy was here taking care of me like this," he said kissing Draco's nose and then going further into the bed and getting under the covers.  
  
Draco shook his head, stood up and started taking off his shoes, robes, sweater, tie, shirt...he looked at the bed and saw a pair of wide, bright green eyes looking at him with innocent curiosity. Harry was about the only person who could look at him like that when he was half-naked.  
  
"Don't tell me you sleep in the nude, Mr. Malfoy," said Harry amused and hiding half of his face under the covers.  
  
"Of course," said Draco with a straight face that didn't last long when Harry's eyes got as wide as saucers and he was blushing like mad.  
  
"You're not that good a teaser, Mr. Potter," said Draco smirking.  
  
Harry threw a pillow at him.  
  
Draco got into bed next to Harry. "Harry, are you sure you want to stay? Because we could go back," said Draco looking intently for any sign to take Harry back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, Draco, I want to stay here with you and right now... I want to go to sleep." He said snuggling up to Draco.  
  
"Harry...?" said Draco about twenty minutes later. Harry just gave a few sleepy noises.  
  
"I need to get out of my trousers or I won't be able to sleep, does it bother you? I swear I won't try anything," said Draco earnestly.  
  
"Get naked, I don't care," mumbled Harry rolling over.  
  
Harry woke up feeling all nice and warm. He sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to the warm pillow beside him. the pillow moved thought Harry. He was still too out it for it to make sense.  
  
The pillow was of course Draco who was stirring. "Aarrgâ€¦," screamed Harry when Draco turned to face towards him.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Draco looking him over to see if he was hurt.  
  
"You...here...in bed with me... and naked, what the hell are you doing?" asked Harry in a loud -almost funny- voice.  
  
"Harry, don't you remember last night?" asked Draco covering himself with the blanket.  
  
Harry sighed deeply trying to calm himself down and looked around. His sleepiness was wearing off and he felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
"Do you always wake up like that?" asked Draco smiling at Harry's discomfort.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco I- thank you for last night you were amazing and I just- thank you," he threw his arms around Draco and started crying again.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," said Draco rubbing his back.  
  
"Why do you like me Draco, I'm this... blubbering, crying idiot and you're this amazing guy...I don't understand," Harry knew he was babbling.  
  
"Harry you're not a blubbering, crying idiot...well maybe now," he added the last part hoping to stop the sobbing. It worked Harry smacked him round the head.  
  
"Seriously Draco, everyone thinks you're this evil, snobby brat but you're...good," Draco looked at him as if he had grown a second head.  
  
"I am not good!" he exclaimed putting on his trousers.  
  
"Yes you are," said Harry with a mocking voice.  
  
Draco was about to say something but Harry cut him off. "Don't worry, I'll never tell," he said putting his right hand over his heart.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his legs making him fall on the bed. They started wrestling, each battling for the spot on top.  
  
Draco won. He was looking at the boy underneath him, the untidy black hair, flushed face and those amazing eyes he was perfect, so sexy yet so unaware of it...he was staring at Harry's mouth with a hungry expression, he just leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Draco and Harry had been snogging for about ten minutes when Draco started feeling like he wanted more so he lifted Harry's shirt and started running his hands over his stomach and chest.  
  
Harry felt those big hands, they were warm and they tickled yet he didn't feel like laughing, it was a strange feeling--he shivered- He loved it!!!  
  
When Draco lowered his hands to the waistband of Harry's trousers, the Gryffindor felt he needed to stop.  
  
He wasn't ready to do anything more than kissing and it wasn't fair to Draco.  
  
"I...I'm not, you know," he said breaking the kiss and looking at Draco's silver eyes which were clouded with lust.  
  
Draco understood and tried to will his arousal away. That wasn't really working for him.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," said Draco getting off the bed and almost running to a door Harry hadn't noticed until now.  
  
Harry felt so stupid, he knew Draco wasn't mad but still it felt like he had led him on or something Oh my god, did I? Harry needed to know so, he went in the bathroom and heard the shower.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco," he said and after a second realized what he had done. Did I just go in the bathroom and interrupted a very naked Draco in the shower...Crap!   
  
"Harry...what are you doing? Do you want to share the shower?" he asked in a sexy, low voice.  
  
Harry blushed bright red and shook his head a bit. "I'll talk to you when you're done," he said closing the door behind him, leaving Draco smiling.  
  
Earlier at Hogwarts...  
  
"Oh dear...I didn't mean that James, he hates me and who could blame him...did I call him a disappointment?" Lily was hysterical.  
  
"Lily it's alright, he's hurt but he'll forgive you, he knows you were angry and didn't mean those things," said James trying to calm his wife.  
  
"I'll go and talk to him, okay?" Sirius only got a nod and grateful look from his best friend.  
  
An hour later and no one had seen hide or hair of Harry.  
  
"James, we can't find him and we looked everywhere, I already alerted the Professors," said Sirius sadly.  
  
"You can't find him, what do you mean you can't find him, you have to find him!!!" Lily was sobbing loudly and her face was red.  
  
"The marauders' map!" exclaimed James.  
  
Sirius just ran out to look for it. A few minutes later his face fell when he looked everywhere and still no Harry.  
  
He went back to Lily and James to find Remus holding Lily now.  
  
"Where is he?" asked James.  
  
"I'm sorry James, he is not at Hogwarts," he said passing the map.  
  
James just stood there for a few seconds and then he breathed deeply and went to his wife and Remus.  
  
"Lily, Harry is not here. He left Hogwarts," he said expecting her to go crazy but she didn't, she had spent her energy crying.  
  
She sniffed a few times, got up, went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Where do you think he is?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know but I do know he is not alone" said Jeremy from behind them.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked James.  
  
"The heads of house were checking with their students to see if someone had seen Harry and they found out that someone else is missing," said Jeremy looking directly at his dad.  
  
"Who?" asked James.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." said Remus before Jeremy could.  
  
"You're telling me my Godson is out somewhere with that little death-eater- in-training?!?" said Sirius loudly.  
  
"Sirius, don't. He left on his own, I know it." said Lily from the doorway.  
  
"You're okay with this?" asked Jeremy with disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not but it's my fault he's gone and I know he can take care of himself." she said with a tone of defeat.  
  
"Mum, what happened, why did Harry leave?" asked Jeremy confused.  
  
They told him what happened and by the end Jeremy was very angry.  
  
"Jeremy, don't say anything okay, she made a mistake and she is blaming herself enough as it is," said James trying to keep the peace.  
  
"She should blame herself; she was so...how could she say something like that?" Jeremy stood up and left.  
  
"Both of my sons have stormed out, angry at me today, and the mother of the year is...," she said sarcastically.  
  
"If you're going to throw yourself a pity party let me know 'cause I've got better things to do," said Sirius coldly.  
  
"Sirius," said James and Remus at the same time glaring at their best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, I'm just worried about Harry, we all are which doesn't excuse my behavior, but you know me...always putting my foot in my mouth," he said giving her a lopsided smile.  
  
She gave him a teary smile and they all sat in silence, all thinking about the same thing.  
  
Back at the Hog's Head Inn...  
  
"I'm done with the shower if you want it," said Draco who was shirtless and his hair still damp from the shower.  
  
Harry thought he looked like a GOD. He couldn't stop staring at Draco. He was so hot and sexy...ummm...  
  
Draco noticed Harry's eyes were glazed over and he got a little worried but started smirking when he noticed that Harry was checking him out.  
  
"Harry...hey, are you there, Potter?" he said waving his arms in front of the black-haired Gryffindor.  
  
"Er...yeah, what?" asked Harry coming from la-la-land.  
  
"Were you having naughty thoughts about me, Mr. Potter?" asked Draco in a fake stern voice.  
  
Harry blushed and ran past him to the bathroom.  
  
Ravenclaw Common Room...  
  
Jeremy stormed in the common room making everyone look at him.  
  
"What?" he said annoyed, everyone turned back to whatever they were doing. The Potters hadn't been at Hogwarts long but everyone knew about their fiery tempers.  
  
"Is Harry okay?" Roger Davies was the only one brave -or foolish- enough to come close.  
  
"I don't know if he's okay, I don't know where he is the only thing I know is that Draco Malfoy is with him," finished Jeremy walking up to his dormitory, leaving a very pissed Roger behind.  
  
Hog's Head...  
  
"Harry, are you going to come out?" asked Draco after Harry had been locked in the bathroom for over forty-five minutes.  
  
The door opened revealing a clean, fresh Harry.  
  
Draco smiled at him and beckoned him towards the bed. Harry went to him and meant to seat beside him but Draco pulled him into his lap.  
  
"So, when are we going back to reality?" asked Draco softly.  
  
"I'm hungry," whined Harry sounding like a five year old.  
  
"Fine, I'll go and get us some food and you stay here okay?" said Draco kissing his forehead and lifting him up and placing him on the bed.  
  
Half an hour later Draco came back.  
  
"Mmm...I could get used to this," said Harry in a very satisfied voice.  
  
"Pizza?" asked Draco confused.  
  
"No you prat, you bringing me food in bed," he said giving Draco a big grin.  
  
"Well...don't," said Draco.  
  
"Don't what?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Get used to this," said Draco rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why?" whined Harry.  
  
"Stop whining," said Draco.  
  
Harry pouted making Draco burst out laughing.  
  
About two hours later they had been fed and watered, they sat in bed wrapped around each other when the dreaded subject came back.  
  
"Harry you are rested, showered and fed, no more excuses. We have to go back," said Draco seriously.  
  
"Fine," said Harry in a low, defeated voice.  
  
They left the Hog's Head and made their way down the main street. They were talking about what they were going to say to Harry's parents when Draco felt like someone had been following them.  
  
This was the fourth time Draco had looked back, so Harry looked to and saw someone in a long, black cloak. He couldn't see their face; the stranger was wearing his hood like Draco had last night. Harry felt a little scared and unconsciously picked up his pace a bit.  
  
Draco noticed this and put his arm around Harry trying to reassure him.  
  
Harry looked back again to see the stranger pulling a wand out of his sleeve.  
  
Harry just turned around stood in front of Draco and said the protective spell. It worked and sent whatever the stranger had aimed at them to ricochet harmlessly away.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a store.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked looking at Harry for injuries.  
  
"No, but we better get to Hogwarts, quick!" said Harry slightly out of breath.  
  
"This is Zonko's so Honeydukes should be...almost right across the street," said Draco looking out into the street and could only see normal-looking witches and wizards out shopping.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and nodded. They got out of the store and weaved around the people on the streets holding hands.  
  
They made it to Honeydukes and both sighed in relief.  
  
They waited for people to crowd around the counter and went in underneath it, they made it to the basement and went down the trap door and started making their way towards the school 


	16. Not Everything Is As It Seems

To thrnbrooke, Jerica and Samantha thank you for the reviews it means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know what you thought.  
  
To Kat, thank you for fixing my mistakes and for the title. You're the best!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
Not Everything Is As It Seems  
  
They got to the end of the tunnel and Harry tried everything but couldn't get the stupid thing to open up.  
  
They sat there for about ten minutes when the statue shifted and Sirius slid in.  
  
"Harry?" he said before lighting up his wand and walking over to the boys.  
  
"Hey, Si--," he was cut off by the bear hug Sirius enveloped him in.  
  
"Er...you might want to back off a bit, Harry is turning blue," said Draco worried for Harry.  
  
Sirius lightened the hug but didn't let go until James pried his arms off.  
  
Draco just stood there awkwardly with Sirius glaring at him.  
  
"Harry, your mother is so sorry for what she said. She didn't mean a word, okay?" he whispered into Harry's hair.  
  
Harry only nodded.  
  
"That still does not give you the right to do this, especially in a time like this. We told you about the danger you were in and for you to completely disregard that tells me we need to do some serious talking," James said this very fast and without letting go of Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad," said Harry softly.  
  
"I love you Harry, you know that, right?" said James holding Harry at arms- length and looking into his eyes.  
  
Harry just started crying, he felt so bad for making his father feel like he didn't love him enough or something.  
  
James didn't know what to do so he just took Harry in his arms and carried him up and out of the passage.  
  
Draco was about to walk in the other direction when he felt someone grabbing his arm, pulling him back.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sirius still holding unto the blonde's arm.  
  
"I think Harry needs to talk with his family, alone. He doesn't have a problem with me, actually things are going great between us," said Draco with a bit of a dreamy smile.  
  
"Did something happen between you?" asked Sirius tightening his hold on Draco.  
  
"None of you business, cousin," said Draco shrugging the hold and leaving Sirius glaring after him.  
  
James carried Harry right into their private quarters.  
  
"Harry! Is he okay, what's wrong with him?!?" Lily screamed and ran to James, kissed Harry's forehead and started checking him for injuries.  
  
"He is fine," said James not feeling too sure about the answer.  
  
James sat down with Harry on his lap who was now sniffing every few seconds.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked James rubbing his back soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad. I know you love me, but...I...sometimes I feel like you have lost all this years because of me, you know? You had to go into hiding because of me and I know you gave up a lot but it's not my fault...I didn't ask to be born and I didn't ask for this...curse," he finished gesturing to the famous lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Harry, we do not regret giving up those things because of you. God you don't know how happy we were to do it if it meant that you would be safe and...happy," finished James softly.  
  
"Dad, I am happy. It's just...sometimes I'm going to mess up and I don't need to be called a disappointment. I feel like I have to be this perfect person because I have to feel lucky that I didn't die...I know this makes no sense to you." said Harry getting up.  
  
"Please Harry, we need to talk. Please seat," pleaded Lily.  
  
Harry sat back but he opted for the spot beside him instead of his father's lap this time.  
  
"Harry, we don't expect you to be perfect. You weren't in class and I gave you the opportunity to tell me why and you lied. I don't like you lying to me not because I want to be nosey and bug you but because I feel hurt that I don't know if there is something wrong with you I have to hear it from your friends, teachers, brother...I don't want to be the overbearing mother but sometimes I feel like I have no choice. We talked about this before and I thought we were doing okay, I asked to meet your boyfriend because I thought that taking an interest in something you thought important would help me understand what you're going through," she looked very tired.  
  
Harry felt like the biggest jerk. Here was his mother looking like she had been put through hell  
  
When did I become the bad guy? Harry asked himself.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied. I didn't think you'd understand why I cut class," said Harry looking at his hands.  
  
"But you didn't even try," said Lily getting closer to her son.  
  
"I was upset because this boy Dean had been acting really weird and I thought I had done something wrong so I asked him and he told me that he was mean to me because he was tired of being nice to me just because I was ''the-boy-who-lived,'' so then I thought all my friends felt like that and it made me feel lousy but then I found out he is just jealous because he had this huge crush on Seamus who fancies m--. You think this is stupid, don't you?" Harry interrupted himself after looking into his mother's smiling face.  
  
"No I don't. This is exactly the sort of thing I thought had happened before you lied to me making me worried." She said with a huge smile.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, things like this happened all the time when I was in school. Harry this may be hard for you to understand but I was fifteen once." She said winking at him.  
  
Harry hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you mum," mumbled Harry looking very much like a five year old.  
  
"Apology accepted. I'm sorry I called you disappointment because nothing could be farther from the truth," Harry tried to wave her apology off but she just grabbed his hand and kissed it.  
  
"No, Harry I'm very proud of you," she said making him blush.  
  
James yawned loudly making Harry and Lily turn around and notice him.  
  
"What, I haven't slept, my son was missing, my wife was going crazy and now they fixed it without me...I'm tired," he said feeling very nervous with those pairs of emerald eyes looking at him like that.  
  
Lily and Harry stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.  
  
They talked for a long time and then fell asleep together on the couch.  
  
Jeremy walked in on them like this and cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"I am feeling very left out right now, I know Harry is the baby but come on you could have called me," he said in a fake hurt voice. He knew Harry and his mum needed to talk.  
  
Harry threw a pillow at him which started a furious pillow fight between the Potters.  
  
Sirius and Remus went to the Potters quarters expecting to take roles as referees and keep the peace but what they found was Lily hitting James over the head with a throw pillow and Harry on top of Jeremy wrestling him to the ground.  
  
Sirius sighed in relief, he wasn't looking forward to his role in the emotional mess he was expecting so, he just grabbed a pillow and started to help Lily beat up James.  
  
Remus just sat there looking at the scene with barely concealed amusement.  
  
"Sirius, when did you get here?" asked Harry confused getting too distracted and allowing Jeremy to pin him down.  
  
"Yes, you seemed preoccupied," said Remus smiling at Lily's embarrassed face. She was always, like Remus, keeping James and Sirius from acting like kids and this time she had joined the former troublemakers.  
  
"Oh, well...we were just...er..--," Remus interrupted her with a hand. "Whatever works to get the family together," said Remus pointing at Jeremy and Harry who were still rolling on the floor.  
  
Sirius pulled Harry off of Jeremy.  
  
"Hey, I was winning!" exclaimed Harry indignantly.  
  
Sirius laughed at his Godson's pouting face.  
  
"We should go out to eat, maybe somewhere in Hogsmeade," said Lily suddenly.  
  
"NO!" shouted Harry making everyone turn to stare at him.  
  
"Erâ€¦Hogsmeade is a stupid place and I don't like it," said Harry trying and failing to look nonchalant.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked James.  
  
"Well I kind of had an...encounter with a stranger," said Harry shrugging.  
  
"What kind of encounter?" asked James looking unusually stern.  
  
"Well, this creep cursed me," said Harry trying to escape and failing again.  
  
"What?!?" James said grabbing him, successfully stopping him from leaving the room.  
  
"Well, Draco and I were walking and this cloaked person was following us, I couldn't see the face but I saw him taking out his wand so I put up a protective shield and then came straight here," said Harry trying to sound responsible.  
  
"Did you recognize anything about him?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, if I had I would've told you," said Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey, have a little respect and don't roll your eyes at your Godfather," James scolded Harry.  
  
"Dad, are you feeling alright?" asked Harry in disbelief.  
  
"What--," he was interrupted by Harry. "You just told me off," he said smiling a little.  
  
"I could also spank you if you'd prefer...maybe in front of your friends and Draco," said James  
  
Harry turned bright red and began stuttering making everyone laugh.  
  
"I was merely pointing out your change of character, father. Not that I think is amusing or anything," he said holding back a smile.  
  
"Good because I was thinking about asking Draco to dinner tonight during the dueling club meeting," said James with a big grin.  
  
"That's funny," said Harry laughing nervously.  
  
"So, does Draco have any food allergies we should know about?" asked James.  
  
"You weren't serious about that dinner thing, right?" asked Harry looking to his mum for help.  
  
She just smiled and Harry gulped.  
  
"Fine but I'll ask him," said Harry firmly.  
  
"That's alright, I just really need to speak to Draco," said James making Harry look at him scared.  
  
"Why...why...what do you need to talk about?" asked Harry almost hyperventilating.  
  
"Relax, I just want to know if he recognized something about this stranger or the curse used against you," said James barely holding his amusement at Harry's discomfort.  
  
"So, I guess you and Draco are back together?" Remus said trying to get Harry's mind to more pleasant things.  
  
"Yes, it was brilliant we found out so much about each other last night and he looks really good with his shirt off," said Harry without thinking. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said and he blushed tomato red.  
  
"Err...I...I meant that um...erâ€¦," Harry was just turning redder and sputtering incoherently.  
  
Lily, James and Sirius were wearing the same angry expressions. Remus tried to stand in front of Harry afraid someone would lose control.  
  
"Don't worry he is still a virgin," said Jeremy trying to take the heat off of Harry making all the adults look at him.  
  
"He may have been groped a little but he is still pure," said Jeremy enjoying his little brother's squirming.  
  
"I was not groped!" said Harry indignantly.  
  
"Noâ€¦? Something else...you didn't put anything in your mouth, did you?" Jeremy thought Harry would pass out from the amount of blood rushing to his face.  
  
Remus smacked him round the head.  
  
"What?" Jeremy said while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Don't talk about your brother like that," said Lily disapprovingly. Harry was looking very smug after seeing his brother being hit and scolded.  
  
"So, what happened last night then?" he said wiping the smile off of Harry's face.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry quickly.  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to be mad or yell at you I just want the truth okay?" said Lily and he could tell that staying this calm was taking a lot out of her. He stayed silent.  
  
"Were you safe?" she asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
"MUM! Nothing happened; we slept in the same bed, with our clothes on, well mine anyway. That's the whole truth I swear...well we snogged a little but that's no crime." he said the last three words in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"You promise?" said Lily who had some color coming back to her face.  
  
"Yes, mum. I promise." said Harry looking at her straight in the eye.  
  
"Okay but when you do, will you tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Probably not," said Harry smiling.  
  
"Jeremy, how did you know I didn't sleep with Draco?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Harry, you're my brother, I can tell...that and Draco didn't look like he got any last night." he added just to make his little brother blush.  
  
"It's too easy," he said hugging his brother. Harry pushed him off.  
  
"Let's go to the Great Hall it's time for dinner," said Remus after looking at his watch. Everyone agreed.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall the adults headed for the head table but before they all said good-bye to Jeremy and kissed Harry much to his embarrassment. They decided he deserved it for scaring them last night.  
  
Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi, guys," he said sliding in between Ron's twin brother who had seen him coming and made space for him.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Ron, getting Hermioneâ€™s left elbow in his ribs.  
  
"What?" Ron said stupidly.  
  
"It's fine. I just needed some time alone," said Harry.  
  
"Yes because being smothered in care and love can be deathly," said Dean coldly.  
  
"How would you know?" said Harry nastily.  
  
Dean looked hurt for about a second before he got up and left the table.  
  
"Wow, Harry what was that about?" asked Jeremy who Harry hadn't notice was sitting in the Gryffindor table next to his boyfriend.  
  
"None of your business," said Harry sticking his tongue out when James made a rude gesture with his hand.  
  
"You know, you should never stick out your tongue if you don't plan on using it," said Roger coming over making the Weasley twins groan.  
  
"I was so worried Harry," he said hugging him tightly. Harry felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well I'm here now," said Harry trying to get Roger to back off but not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Yes, is good to have you back. If you need to talk about anything just let me know," he said rubbing Harry's lower back dangerously close to areas Harry didn't want rubbed...or at least not by Roger and definitely not in the Great Hall.  
  
Draco saw Roger and made his way to the Gryffindor table to see him groping his boyfriend.  
  
Roger had seen the Slytherin seeker coming and smirked before grabbing Harry's face in his hands and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving through the big, oak, double doors.  
  
Harry was wiping his lips angrily when he saw Draco. He ran to him.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry I didn't want him to kis--," Draco put a finger to his lips.  
  
"It's okay Harry I know you didn't want him to kiss you," he said moving the finger from Harry's mouth to his cheeks and along his jawline then back to the lips.  
  
Harry was holding his breath while Draco explored his face with his fingers.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" said Harry after coming to his senses a little.  
  
"No, but I would appreciate it if you stayed away from him. I trust you but he just really gets on my nerves," the last part was said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I can do that if...youhavedinnerwithmeandmyparentsthissaturday," said Harry very fast.  
  
Draco gave him a really weird look, half confused and half worried for his sanity.  
  
"My parents want to have you for dinner this Saturday," he said looking at his shoes.  
  
"As long as there is no cursing or any bodily harm in it for me its okay," he said smiling when Harry looked up, his eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
"You would sacrifice a Saturday to have dinner with my completely mad family?" said Harry with disbelief.  
  
"Heh, nothing better to do anyway," he said before he almost fell backwards from the attack the Gryffindor launched on him.  
  
Harry was so glad Draco was doing this for him he forgot he was in the Great Hall and that everyone had stop talking to look at them.  
  
"Ahem!" Harry and Draco broke apart to the loud clearing of a throat.  
  
They looked at the head table to see the headmaster looking at them with those twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"I understand young love but there is a time and place," he said making both boys blush.  
  
"Yes, sir," they said in unison.  
  
Harry looked around to see all kinds of reactions. The Slytherins were disgusted, including Snape who was looking at Draco with a ''you-could-do- so-much-better'' look, to most of the girls who where either sulking because both boys were taken or were sighing dreamily because they found the public display of affection incredibly sweet.  
  
The next day at breakfast people were still talking about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's relationship, there was so much gossip both of them were getting hit with questions about how they got together and for long they have being seeing each other.  
  
Draco was glaring at everyone, he was so sick of girls continually asking if that night they both were missing was a special occasion, and where had he taken Harry to.  
  
He sat at the table and started picking at his breakfast when the mail arrived; he recognized the Malfoy eagle owl immediately.  
  
"What you've got there?" he said to the owl when it extended its leg to let him remove the parchment attached to it.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I hope you're well my son. I'm writing because some rumors have come to my attention, which Iâ€™ll give no credibility to until Iâ€™ve heard from you. The Manager at the Hog's Head Inn said he recognized the familiar Malfoy watch on a patron two nights ago. Seems they rented a room, and the Manager claimed that he couldn't recognize the face, but that it was definitely male and sounded very like me. You can imagine my surprise. I'd like to inquire where you were two nights ago and whether or not your watch is missing.  
  
Iâ€™ve also heard from a few...colleagues that you were walking around Hogsmeade the following day with that Harry Potter. I'm just conjecturing because as far as I know Hogwarts does not allow visits to the village during week days, especially during class hours. I'll be very interested in finding out if that were indeed you, and if so, why you were breaking the rules to take a stroll with none other than ''The-boy-who-lived'' himself.  
  
Additionally, I received a very interesting letter from one of your classmates telling me about this very touching moment you had with Potter in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco, you know how much I despise to hear messages of this sort concerning my family from strangers. I'm waiting for an explanation.  
  
Your mother sends her love.  
  
LM  
  
Draco was expecting this but he still wasn't looking forward to informing his parents of his relationship with Harry.  
  
He noticed the owl looking at him which meant his father was waiting for an instant reply. Must be angry he thought.  
  
Dear Father:  
  
I'm doing well, thanks. I'm very sorry that you had to hear this rumor from strangers, and I do have to confirm that everything youâ€™ve heard is true, including the recently developed relationship with Harry Potter and myself, which I will explain, just not in this letter. It is my hope that you will trust me when I tell you that you won't be disappointed. I plan on letting you in on my intentions with him next time we see each other.  
  
Love, your son, Draco  
  
Top of Form 1  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Bottom of Form 1  
  
Please Review!!! 


	17. Meet The Malfoys

Thanks to thrnbrooke, Jerica, Samantha and Illusia for your reviews.  
  
Special thanks to Kat for her help.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
Meet The Malfoyâ€™s  
  
Draco saw Harry coming into the Great Hall and couldn't help but smile. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and knowing Harry he probably had.  
  
Harry saw Draco smiling at him and he blushed. He gathered his courage and walked to the Slytherin table and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, he was about to pull back when Draco grabbed him by the waist and gave him a long, slow kiss that took his breath away.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy could you contain yourselves, people are trying to eat!" said Snape with a disgusting look towards Harry.  
  
"Sorry, sir," said Harry, his face was red and his breath was still ragged.  
  
"Just stop with the public displays of affection, I expected better of you," he said looking at Draco.  
  
Harry frowned at that but then at that very moment he caught his parents snogging on the head table and just looked down embarrassed.  
  
Professor Snape walked away from them in his usual dramatic manner, robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"So, what do you have today?" asked Harry looking at Draco.  
  
"Your dear Godfather, Vector and Sprout," he said not looking forward to his classes.  
  
"We have DADA and herbology together," said Harry happily.  
  
"And we'll see each other at the dueling club meeting tonight," said Draco looking forward to all the time he could spend with Harry.  
  
"Oh...right, about that I can't make it to that tonight," said Harry licking his lips.  
  
"Why?" said Draco who got completely distracted by Harry's tongue.  
  
"I have an all night practice because of my game tomorrow...my first game of quidditch I can't believe it," said Harry very excited.  
  
"Yeah that's great," said Draco not sounding very sincere.  
  
"What's wrong? You are coming, right?" asked Harry looking hopeful.  
  
"Harry I don't know, I mean is Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor I only go to those games to make fun of someone," said Draco sounding very much like a spoiled brat.  
  
"But now that your boyfriend is on one of those teams it would be nice of you to show your support," said Harry fixing Draco's robe.  
  
"We're going to be late for class," said Draco pulling on Harry's arm.  
  
"But I didn't get any food," whined Harry.  
  
They went in and Draco left Harry and sat with his friends leaving his boyfriend standing there awkwardly. He was a little hurt by this but knew he was just being stupid so he walked to the "Gryffindor side" of the classroom and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"You okay, Harry?" she asked after she looked at him closely.  
  
"Yes," said Harry trying to concentrate on Remus' voice.  
  
Harry had been trying not to let what happened with Draco bother him but it was like a splinter on his mind just driving him bonkers.  
  
"I want you to come forward and do the spell against your partner, remember I just want defensive spells," said Remus looking at the Slytherins when he said the last part.  
  
"Okay, now I want Vincent, Seamus, Hermione and Millicent," said Remus beckoning them to the front of the classroom.  
  
"You go first," he said and the boys faced against each other.  
  
"Okay I want Vincent to do the curse and Seamus to deflect it, got it?" both boys nodded.  
  
Vincent couldn't manage the curse so the roles were inverted and Seamus hit him square in the chest making Goyle stumble a little before making his way to Seamus, his intentions clearly showing on his face.  
  
"Vincent and Seamus take your seats," interrupted Professor Lupin before Seamus's teeth were knocked out of his mouth.  
  
"Millicent, Hermione take your positions," he said to the girls who were staring at each other with dislike.  
  
Millicent tried the spell on Hermione but the clever Gryffindor witch was prepared and deflected it.  
  
Millicent was highly disappointed and made her way to her chair looking sulky.  
  
"Blaise, Dean, Draco and Harry now you," he said gesturing for them to take their positions.  
  
Dean stood facing Harry when Remus came between them. "No, Dean I want you to face Blaise and Harry to face Draco," he said getting Harry out of the way.  
  
"That's not fair, they're dating," he said gesturing to Harry and Draco.  
  
"Not while in my class they're not," said Remus gesturing for the couple to go first.  
  
"Harry you do the cursing," Harry got his wand out and pointed it at his boyfriend and said the spell with no force at all and Draco blocked it easily.  
  
"Harry you can do better than that," said Draco with a very condescending tone.  
  
Harry just smirked and tried the spell with so much force it went through the shield Draco had put up and hit him so hard the Slytherin flew into the wall hit it and then slid down looking like a rag doll.  
  
Harry ran to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so--," Remus interrupted him with his hand.  
  
"Harry we need to take him to the hospital wing," he said levitating Draco and dismissing the class.  
  
Harry ran behind Remus, looking at his boyfriend's pale face. I can't believe I did that to him thought Harry miserably.  
  
They got to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey examined Draco with her wand.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Harry afraid of the answer.  
  
"He has a concussion but he should be fine," she said before going to Remus asking what happened.  
  
"Was it an accident?" she asked the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor even though she was looking at Harry.  
  
"Well, not exactly," said Remus not really wanting Harry to be blamed but not being able to lie to the nurse.  
  
"I have to inform the headmaster if it was an altercation," she said.  
  
"It wasn't. Harry just used a bit more force than needed," he said trying to reassure Harry who was looking about ready to faint.  
  
"Why isn't he awake?" asked Harry in a sad voice.  
  
"He will wake up soon, don't worry," she said finally noticing the distress in the Potter boy; she had also heard the rumors of the relationship between him and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Three hours had passed and Draco was still unconscious. Both of their parents had been informed and were discussing the events right now.  
  
"He should be expelled," said Draco's mother looking at Harry coldly.  
  
"He didn't mean to hurt Draco," said Lily standing in front of Harry, blocking him from the Malfoys.  
  
This was not how he imagined meeting his boyfriend's parents would be like well I already knew his dad...slimy bastard thought Harry glaring at the man that looked so much like Draco but was nothing like him.  
  
"What exactly happened?" asked Lucius Malfoy irritated.  
  
"Well I was trying to tell you before your wife interrupted me," said Remus frustrated.  
  
"I was having them practice protective shields, Harry was the attacker and Draco was supposed to defend himself," said Remus trying to speak fast to stop Narcissa from going off again.  
  
"So, it really is Draco's fault for not doing what he was supposed to be doing," said Sirius who had been quiet the whole time.  
  
"That's not true, Draco put up a shield a very strong one I might add," said Remus before the Malfoys could speak.  
  
"I don't understand then," said Mr. Malfoy looking confused.  
  
"Harry's spell went right through it, I know it doesn't make much sense but Harry has lost control of his powers before, he would never intentionally hurt your son," said Remus trying to defend Harry.  
  
The Malfoys snorted at that.  
  
"I think that Harry should receive a week's detention," said Dumbledore making Lily and Sirius look at him in disbelief. (James wasn't there because he was preparing for the dueling club meeting, tonight)  
  
"During these detentions he will be taught how to control his powers to help him avoid incidents like this," he finished smiling.  
  
â€œHe attacks my son making him unconscious,â€? Mr. Malfoy turning bitter and hard eyes towards Remus, â€œand Iâ€™m not convinced it was an accident, lesson or not.â€? Shifting his harden gaze towards Harry, â€œAnd all you offer in punishment is advance lessons to excuse his actions?â€?  
  
"You always seem to manage to wiggle yourself out of trouble, don't you?" he was getting really close to Harry making him very nervous.  
  
Sirius was about to say something when they heard a voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Eww...that's disgusting, I am not drinking that!" the indignant voice came from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"DRACO!" shouted Harry making all the adults cringe.  
  
"Mr. Potter, keep your voice down, Mr. Malfoy needs peace and quiet, especially since he won't take a pain relieving potion for his head," she said in her usual bossy voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey," said Harry with a sheepish grin.  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled at how much Harry reminded her of James.  
  
Harry jumped on Draco's bed and hugged him tightly, apologizing profusely into his ear.  
  
Draco just rubbed his back telling him that he was fine.  
  
"How are you feeling, son?" said Lucius interrupting the moment between the two teenagers.  
  
"I'm fine, father. I have a bit of a headache but other than that I feel fine," said Draco looking at all the adults in turn before looking at the mop of messy black hair that was resting against his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head and then realized his parents were in the room and froze.  
  
"Er...Harry I need my rest, you heard Madam Pomfrey," he said in an emotionless voice.  
  
Harry was so hurt by the tone and the indifferent look Draco was giving him. He just stood up, breathed deeply and left with his head held high. Lily and Sirius followed him out.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked Lily coming closer to look into his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," said Harry walking faster.  
  
They got to the Potters quarters and Harry when straight to his bedroom only to come out a second later.  
  
"Where's my stuff?" he asked his mother.  
  
"Oh your father told me you wanted to move back to Gryffindor tower and I agreed so I had the house elves move your things there." Harry just stared at her...she is acting weird he thought.  
  
"But if you want me to have them back, I can do that," she said taking out her wand.  
  
"No! That's fine," said Harry stopping her.  
  
Harry left before his mother could try to convince him to stay. He was walking when he saw Roger Davies coming his way; he tried to hide behind a statue.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" he said coming over.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry looked at him with a look of false surprise.  
  
"Oh...hi Roger, er...I was just tying my shoelaces," he said straightening up.  
  
"I heard you and Malfoy broke up," he said trying to sound sad but failing miserably.  
  
"What, who said that?" asked Harry frowning.  
  
"The fifth years Slytherin are telling everyone that the Malfoys had to come because of something that happened in DADA class and then he dumped you," he said almost smiling.  
  
"Well, it's not true," said Harry sounding a lot surer than he felt. Did he dump me and was I too foolish to notice? thought Harry.  
  
"Oh...are you sure?" pushed Roger who could see Harry's insecurity.  
  
Harry didn't feel too sure even though he would never admit that to Roger.  
  
"Let's talk, it'll make you feel better," said Roger trying a different approach.  
  
"Okay," said Harry and Roger led him to an empty classroom.  
  
Back at the hospital wing  
  
"Draco, what is going on with you?" asked his mother looking at him with concern.  
  
"Mum, I'm fine," said Draco shrugging.  
  
"I believe there are some explanations you owe me." Lucius Malfoy sat down on the bed next to his son.  
  
"Three days ago Harry had a fight with his parents, he decided to run away and I went with him. We went to Hogsmeade and stayed and the Hog's Head," finished Draco simply.  
  
"And since when have you and Potter are so close that he runs to you for help?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I have been sort of seeing him for a while now," said Draco looking at his hands.  
  
"Draco we have talked ab--" Draco cut off his father.  
  
"I know we have but there is something you don't know about Harry...  
  
Please review! 


	18. Brotherly Love

Thanks to bleuvalentine, Samantha, Jerica, thrnbrooke, Shila and Drays Girl1 for the reviews, love them!  
  
Thanks to Kat, greatest beta ever! Oh and thanks for always reviewing too.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to people like J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, those people that publish the books, Me...not so much.  
  
18. Brotherly Love  
  
Harry and Roger had been talking about different things for about an hour now. Harry found out that Roger had two older sisters and that his father worked for the ministry and his mother ran a day care center from home.  
  
Harry told Roger about Safe haven and his crazy family.  
  
"So, why are you with Malfoy?" asked Roger suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"I mean Malfoy is a jerk, you know how he feels about muggleborns, right?" he said remembering that Harry's mother was one.  
  
"Well...I've heard some things from my roommates but I don't think they're true." said Harry not wanting to admit that his boyfriend was a bit of a muggle-hater.  
  
"Didn't you hear about what he did to this kid, umm....Colin, he is from Gryffindor you know?" desperately wanting to get Harry against Draco.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Harry hating himself for being curious.  
  
"Well he humiliated him in front of the entire school by jinxing his clothes making them spell the word 'mudblood', so the kid walked in the Great Hall with those words written in mud across his chest." He said with a phony solemn expression.  
  
"Draco wouldn't do that." said Harry in a soft voice.  
  
"Look Harry you're a really nice, smart, cute guy and I just don't think that Malfoy is good enough for you." he said taking Harry's hands in his and taking them to his lips.  
  
Harry was so shocked by this he didn't react fast enough but when Roger's tongue touched his skin, he snapped.  
  
"Er...I need to go or my mum is going to kill me," said Harry pulling his hands back and running off.  
  
Back in the Hospital Wing  
  
"I know we have but there is something you don't know about Harry," he said taking a deep breath.  
  
"What?" asked both of his parents frustrated.  
  
"Harry is the one, he is the one from the prophecy," he finished looking at his parents confused faces.  
  
"He can't...I mean he just...he can't be," said Mrs. Malfoy shaking her head.  
  
"His mother is a muggleborn, the prophecy specifically said they would be pure. It can't be him and you're just wasting your time and risking your chances with the Parkinson girl." said Mr. Malfoy in his usual bored voice.  
  
"I know that but mum, dad...I'm sure it's not Pansy." he said firmly.  
  
"Draco, the Parkinsons have the purest blood in the wizarding world," said Mr. Malfoy reasonably.  
  
"Haven't you ever thought that by 'pure' it didn't mean blood?" said Draco gaining disapproving looks from both his parents.  
  
"Draco, I can tell you are fond of this boy. He's an attractive boy, a little on the scrawny side, but anyway, you have a commitment to your family." she said touching his knee.  
  
"You know what? I'm tired of hearing that. Ever since I was five years old that's the only thing I've been thinking about and I don't care anymore okay?" he said getting up and storming out of the hospital wing leaving his parents with their mouths open.  
  
Harry was running when he bumped into something and fell to the floor. I should never run in this stupid halls . He felt the person lifting him up so, he looked up to apologize and thank the person for the help but when he did he froze.  
  
"Hello Potter, shouldn't you be coaxing my son into becoming an Auror?" said Mr. Malfoy sarcastically.  
  
"And shouldn't you be licking Voldemort's boots?" retorted Harry nastily. Mrs. Malfoy looked like she wanted to kill him but didn't know how to do it without getting blood on her expensive-looking robes.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry before the Malfoys could respond and tried to get out of Mr. Malfoy's hold.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Lucius not letting go of Harry.  
  
"I apologized, okay? Now let me go!" said Harry struggling.  
  
"What have you done to Draco?" asked Mrs. Malfoy blocking his way now that he was free.  
  
"I didn't do anything to your precious son, what did he tell you?" asked Harry afraid Roger was right and Draco had broken up with him.  
  
"That's between Draco and us, you just stay away from him." said Mr. Malfoy with a threatening finger.  
  
"You actually think that's going to work?" said Harry looking at the finger almost laughing.  
  
"My family does not need a filthy half-blood like you. My son will marry the Parkinson's daughter and you will be nothing but a good time." Harry almost flinched from the cold words coming out of Mr. Malfoy's mouth.  
  
I will not cry in front of him thought Harry feeling the sting in his eyes. Draco told you that his parents thought he was going to marry Pansy but he said he wasn't...why if he was lying to you? Harry's just wanted to shut off those thoughts.  
  
He did the only thing he could think of...he ran. He felt so stupid always running away from things but he didn't want to think about that now.  
  
He got to Gryffindor tower in ten minutes; he said the password and went in.  
  
There were about fifteen students on the desks in the common room and they all looked from about third year or below. He looked around and saw that the couches and chairs were also taken by young students. He tried to look for a familiar face but found none.  
  
He went to the fifth year boys' dormitory and it was empty. Where the hell is everyone?  
  
He went back to the common room when a young boy looked at him curiously before coming over.  
  
"Aren't you Harry Potter?" he was very small and had a squeaky voice first year, definitely thought Harry.  
  
"Umm...yes," answered Harry wondering if the rumors about him and Draco's supposed break up had gotten around.  
  
"Well...aren't you the seeker for Gryffindor?" asked the boy timidly.  
  
"Er...yes, why ar- Oh crap!!! he trailed off remembering quidditch practice.  
  
He ran out the portrait getting some strange looks from the younger Gryffindors.  
  
He was at the doors to the Great Hall when he saw a large group of students coming out. It's too late for dinner he thought looking at his watch but then remembered about the dueling club meeting.  
  
He quietly opened the front doors and went out to the grounds.  
  
Harry saw the Gryffindor team in the air, the looked like little red dots in the sky from where he was standing. He ran to the pitch and as soon as they spotted him the team made their way down.  
  
"Where were you, Harry?" asked Oliver looking murderous.  
  
"I'm sorry, I completely forgot but I promise I'll never do it again." said Harry suddenly very happy that his brother was dating the quidditch captain.  
  
"No, you won't. Now go get your gear." said Oliver pointing to the changing rooms.  
  
"But practice is almost over." said Harry looking at his watch.  
  
"Not for you," said Oliver daring him to complain.  
  
Stupid Jeremy must be a bad kisser or something thought Harry as he made his way to changing rooms.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"I was just about to report you two missing?" said Jeremy almost running into Oliver who was standing in the threshold of the front doors.  
  
"You killed my baby brother? I knew you were obsessed with quidditch but come on, he was only fifteen," added Jeremy after noticing the limp Harry in his arms.  
  
"He fell asleep while I was explaining what he should do while the chasers do a 'Porskoff Ploy.'" he finished chuckling.  
  
"Can't say I blame him." said Jeremy not knowing what his boyfriend was talking about.  
  
"You know nothing about quidditch, do you?" asked Oliver looking like that was highly offensive.  
  
"I know some things...I know about the normal things you hear about on the games, like the wronski pint and the sloth hanging thing," said Jeremy not wanting to sound completely clueless -even though he was- in front of his boyfriend.  
  
"So, that's a yes...? First of all it is called a Wronski Feint and I hope you meant a Sloth Grip Roll by that sloth hanging thing," he said smiling at his boyfriend's red face.  
  
"Will you two snog already so I can go to sleep?" mumbled Harry in a sleepy voice.  
  
"What's keeping you here?" said Jeremy annoyed.  
  
"Your boyfriend worked me so hard I cannot feel my legs so he has to carry me to bed," said Harry snuggling into Oliver making his brother's eyes widen and his face to go impossibly red.  
  
Oliver stared at the top of Harry's head and then looked up to see jealousy all over Jeremy's handsome face. He wanted to laugh but knew it would be too much for his boyfriend.  
  
"Harry, get off!" said Jeremy trying and failing to look nonchalant.  
  
"Go 'way," was Harry's muffled reply since his face was burrowed in Oliver's chest.  
  
"Oliver take me to bed, please?" said Harry finally looking up at Oliver with his big, green eyes and pushing his lower lip a bit.  
  
The Gryffindor quidditch captain smiled at Harry's obvious intentions -to annoy his brother- and had to admit the youngest of the Potters was pretty cute.  
  
"Well, I'll take him to the dormitories and I'll see you tomorrow at the game?" said Oliver enjoying the jealousy and annoyance on Jeremy's face.  
  
"Fine!" said the Ravenclaw storming off in the direction of his common room leaving both Gryffindors with big grins on their faces.  
  
The next day everyone was excused from classes to go to the first quidditch game of the season.  
  
Harry was so nervous he thought he was going to be sick. He didn't even notice that he was holding Oliver's hand until he noticed the Gryffindor captain giving him a strange look. He blushed and let go of the hand.  
  
"It's okay to be nervous for your first game, hell I've played for three years now and I'm nervous," he said trying to reassure the pale-faced seeker.  
  
"Thanks Oliver." said Harry with a grateful smile He's cute and cool...he could do so much better than Jeremy thought Harry.  
  
"Team, on to the changing room." said Oliver looking at the slightly nervous students sitting at the Gryffindor table. They left their untouched breakfasts and made their way out, followed by their captain.  
  
Oliver had been talking for thirty minutes and Harry was about to strangle him when he decided to take a peak at the stands. He regretted it immediately when he saw the amount of people on the stands and there were some still making their way out.  
  
"Hey you," he turned around startled.  
  
"Draco, how are you, how's your head?" asked Harry worried.  
  
"Me and my head are fine." said Draco smirking.  
  
"So, I ran into your parents... like literally, I bounced off your dad," said Harry trying to bring the subject of Draco's parents in a light way.  
  
"Oh... are you okay?" asked Draco obviously not happy about the mention of his parents.  
  
"They told me to stay away from you because I could ruin your chances of marrying Pansy Parkinson," said Harry bitterly.  
  
"Harry...we have to talk--," he was cut off by Jeremy. "Hey little brother, heard about your night with Roger. He's been telling everyone in Ravenclaw how close you two are now. Good luck with the game." he smirked before leaving in the direction of the stands.  
  
"What was he talking about?" asked Draco a little angry at the mention of the Ravenclaw quidditch captain.  
  
"Well last night Roger and I were talking and stuff" said Harry shrugging.  
  
"And stuff? What do you mean 'and stuff'?!?" asked Draco getting really close to Harry's face.  
  
"And nothing, he told me about his family and the place he grew up and I told him about safe haven and stuff, but that was it," said Harry taking a step away from Draco.  
  
"You've never talked to me about safe haven." said Draco sounding like a five year old.  
  
"Draco, could we please not make a big deal out of this?" asked Harry not looking forward to a fight before his first game.  
  
"I'm not making a big a deal out of this, but I did ask you to stay away from him and you agreed." said Draco angry that Harry was making him feel unreasonable.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry and I will stay away from him, and he's always touching me and stuff. I don't like it." said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"Are we okay?" asked Harry after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Draco confused.  
  
"Well, last night in the hospital wing you were pretty cold." said Harry softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just my parents drive me mad you understand that, right?" asked Draco knowing how Harry's mum would drive him crazy.  
  
"Well, yeah...so, you don't want to break up with me?" asked Harry hopeful.  
  
"God no, I'm sorry and I will make it up to you," said Draco kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"Mmm...I like....more?" asked Harry with his eyes closed.  
  
"Potter, get your scrawny butt over here, NOW!" shouted Oliver Wood making them spring apart.  
  
"You better go," said Draco smacking Harry's bottom. "Hey!" the indignant reaction made Draco laugh.  
  
Harry had just gone into the air and was looking around for the just released snitch. He looked at the Gryffindor stands and saw his family all grinning madly, he shook his head slightly embarrassed but deep down very happy to see them there. His eye caught something gold farther up the stands; he flew a little closer to see a huge scarlet flag with the words "GO HARRY" in sparkly gold letters and Draco standing beside it wearing a bored expression. Harry threw his head back laughing at his boyfriend.  
  
The game lasted a little over an hour and Gryffindor was twenty points down when Harry felt something hit him in the face, he thought it was something one of the other players had thrown at him so he grabbed it and was planning on throwing it back when he felt the wings beating against the palm of his hand. He couldn't believe it, he had caught the snitch, completely by accident but nobody needed to know that.  
  
He lifted his hand in the air and the Gryffindor side of the stands erupted in very loud cheering.  
  
Harry went down and Oliver hugged him really tight.  
  
"I can't breathe...," said Harry in a choked whisper.  
  
Oliver let him go only when Jeremy pried his arms off. "As much I hate to admit it I don't really want my little brother to die," he said making Harry glare at him. The youngest of the Potters remembered about Jeremy's not-so-accidental slip about Roger, he tackled him to the ground.  
  
Nobody knew what was going on but people suddenly made a circle around the brothers who were rolling on the ground punching and kicking each other.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" asked a very pissed off Jeremy pinning down Harry's arms and legs with his own.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Harry struggling to get free from his brother.  
  
"Do what, you little freak?" Harry had slipped his legs and was kicking like mad.  
  
"Say that stuff about Roger in front of Draco," said Harry who was again completely unable to move anything but his head.  
  
"Why were you cuddling with my boyfriend last night?" asked Jeremy sarcastically.  
  
"What are you two?!? That was stupid, non-relationship threatening kind of teasing but what you did could have messed things between me and Draco," said Harry biting Jeremy's arm and getting ready to throw a punch when someone held him back.  
  
"That's enough, you two." said James who had fought his way through the bunch of students who were watching the fight excitedly.  
  
"He started it." said Jeremy sounding like a little boy, Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't care who started it, this is embarrassing." said James grabbing hold of Jeremy and tightening his hold on Harry while dragged them off the pitch. They saw Lily standing in the in front of the Great Hall doors; she was wearing a very angry expression. Both boys gulped visibly and James couldn't help a little smile.  
  
"Hi, mum" said Harry after standing in front of her in silence for a whole minute.  
  
"I can't believe you two...fighting and with each other?!?" she was very angry.  
  
"It was nothing mum, really. We're sorry," said Jeremy trying to calm his mother.  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Harry in a spiteful whisper.  
  
"Don't start," she said pointing at Jeremy but looking at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry after a second and then gave her the eyes and lips that always got him what he wanted.  
  
"You're so cute when you do that," she said smiling reluctantly.  
  
"So, everything is fine?" asked Harry smiling smugly.  
  
"Nope, you're both grounded and you'll pay with detentions...maybe I'll ask Professor Snape to help me with them." she said almost laughing at her sons' horrified expressions.  
  
"I thought you said I was cute." said Harry trying the look again.  
  
"You're cute but you're still grounded." she said before kissing his forehead and walking away.  
  
"Don't worry I don't think the Snape thing is true." said James looking at the boys.  
  
"What was that about anyway?" asked James referring to the fight.  
  
"He got mad because I said something I shouldn't have in front of his boyfriend." said Jeremy saying the word 'boyfriend' in a mocking voice.  
  
"And he just got jealous because Oliver took me to bed last night." said Harry making his father turn to him sharply.  
  
"WHAT?!?" asked James who was looking like someone had told him his wife was cheating on him with Snape.  
  
"OH!...no, no, no I didn't mean that....I meant that he took me, he carried me to bed and left me there....with my clothes on....the whole time." said Harry afraid of the look on his father's face.  
  
"Harry, don't do that!" said James after gaining his normal breathing back.  
  
"You're going to have to get use to it I mean I'm going to do it sometime." said Harry without thinking and then blushed so red making his green eyes stand out more.  
  
"I'm hoping you're not planning on it being any time soon?" James knew by Harry's words and blushes that even though he hadn't done anything it had crossed his mind and that worried him.  
  
"Da-ad," said Harry embarrassed and looked down at his shoes.  
  
"We'll talk about it more tomorrow night." said James smirking at his youngest son's obvious dread of the family dinner.  
  
"I expect you to be there as well." said James looking at Jeremy seriously.  
  
"Poor Harry I actually feel sorry for you," he said laughing. Harry just glared at him.  
  
Review....pretty please?  
  
The next chapter will contain the dinner with the Potters. 


	19. Dinner From Hell

Thanks to buta-chan, Jerica, thrnbrooke and Natasha for your reviews.  
  
Thanks to Kat for all her help including the title.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me... I wish it did... but it doesn't.  
  
Dinner From Hell  
  
Harry was not looking forward to the dinner but he was happy to see Draco even if his crazy family had to be there too. He had been thinking the whole way from Gryffindor tower to the dungeons so it felt like he got there too fast.  
  
He saw Draco standing where they had agreed to meet He looks gorgeous thought Harry.  
  
He was looking anxious and was pacing but when he saw Harry he stopped and went to him and stood there...staring at him.  
  
"Hi Draco." said Harry shyly.  
  
"Harry, you look...you look amazing." said Draco honestly.  
  
"Thank you." said Harry blushing. He decided to wear a dark blue, long- sleeved, fitted shirt and black trousers but what was different was the hair, he put some potion Hermione had given him in it and it was combed back with a few chunks falling over his eyes.  
  
"You look great too." said Harry after his blush had reduced to a lighter shade.  
  
Draco was wearing a black, silk, button-down shirt and gray trousers, his hair was completely slicked back I like it better loose thought Harry.  
  
"I know." said Draco smirking when Harry punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
"So shall we go and get this over with?" said Draco offering his arm. Harry nodded and took it.  
  
They reached the portrait and Harry opened his mouth to say the password to his grandfather when Draco closed his mouth over his.  
  
It was a desperate kiss like he thought it would be the last or something... Why would he feel that way? thought Harry.  
  
"Dracoâ€¦," it came out as a breathy moan that made Draco want to take him to an empty classroom and do ungodly things to him.  
  
"Yes?" said Draco as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What, what was that?" asked Harry who was still breathing heavily.  
  
"I forgot to say hello and I don't think your parents would like it if I did it in there." said Draco pointing at the portrait.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?" asked James poking his head out and beckoning them inside.  
  
They went in and Harry was surprised to see his Godparents Great, another person who hates Draco...mmm...but Remus could be useful thought Harry.  
  
He felt Draco's hands tightening over his and looked at Sirius who had a bit of a murderous glint in his eyes.  
  
Harry squeezed his boyfriend's hand and smiled trying to calm him down. Draco took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I want to thank you for having me," said Draco shaking James's hand and kissing Lily's.  
  
"Professor Lupin, Mr. Black," he shook Remus's hand but only nodded to Sirius.  
  
Harry said hello to both his parents with a kiss and a hug.  
  
"Hi." said Draco awkwardly to Harry's brother; he didn't know how he felt about him.  
  
"Hi, don't look so scared or Sirius will eat you alive." said Jeremy who was the only one sitting down on the table.  
  
Draco nodded and looked at Harry who was being hugged by Professor Lupin who was kissing his forehead just as Sirius lifted him up, hugged him and kissed his temple. Harry was a little embarrassed by his family's displays of affection.  
  
Draco was uncomfortable by it; his family wasn't big on it. The last time his father had hugged was about five or six years ago when he thought he was lost and found him in the back yard at the manor.  
  
"Hey, are you done?" asked Jeremy annoyed.  
  
"Are you jealous?" asked Harry smirking.  
  
"No, hi by the way, it's me your one and only brother who you punched and kicked yesterday...I'm doing great you know." said Jeremy sarcastically and Draco liked him instantly.  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at him. Jeremy just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stop it you two, we have company." said Lily in her perfect hostess voice.  
  
"He's not company." said Jeremy gesturing to Draco making Harry glare at him.  
  
"Jeremy!" said Lily in her 'I'm-losing-my-last-nerve' voice (Lily has loads of voices)  
  
"Fine, why couldn't my boyfriend come to dinner...he is better looking than Malfoy." mumbled Jeremy making everyone shake their heads with a laugh.  
  
"Harry you look great." said Remus smiling and Harry blushed and avoided everyone's eyes.  
  
"So, Draco what do you like to do?" asked Lily starting to serve the food.  
  
"Well... I play quidditch, I love to read ancient wizard literature--," he was interrupted by Sirius. "Practice dark arts I presume?" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it trying to calm him down.  
  
"I don't practice the dark arts although I find them quite fascinating." he said looking at Sirius straight in the eye.  
  
"I bet you do." said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"Sirius please?" begged Harry and everyone waited expectantly looking from Sirius to Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Sirius not feeling sorry at all but giving in at his godson's look.  
  
Draco nodded. "Mrs. Potter did you cook this?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, I did. Do you like it?" she asked a little nervous.  
  
"Yes, it's incredible I thought the Hogwarts house elves were the best cooks but obviously I was wrong." Lily beamed at him.  
  
Harry smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"Is this...relationship between you two serious?" asked Lily after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Yes, I care very much about Harry." said Draco looking directly at Harry while he said it.  
  
Harry felt his heart soaring and for a minute wondered if it was hovering above everyone else.  
  
"That's good. I'm guessing your parents didn't know about your relationship until Thursday when they saw you at the hospital wing?" Lily asked.  
  
"No they didn't know but they do now." he answered firmly.  
  
"I thought you were betrothed to the Parkinson's daughter." said Sirius looking at Harry while he said this.  
  
"I was. My parents made that decision but it doesn't mean I'll follow it," said Draco a little irritated at Sirius who he thought was getting used to him.  
  
"You mean you don't plan on marrying her?" asked Sirius.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean." Draco's voice sounded so much like his father's Harry shivered.  
  
"Do your parents approve of your relationship with Harry?" asked Lily  
  
"No they don't, but not for the reasons you think...it's complicated. It doesn't matter because in the end I don't care." he said smiling at Harry.  
  
Lily felt almost defeated, she wanted to hate Draco but he was charming, polite and made her son smile...his beautiful smile. She had been surprised when she saw Harry coming in hand in hand with Draco; he looked so grown up it made her feel a little sad.  
  
"Well...I guess we should now discuss the rules." said Lily after coming out of her thoughts.  
  
"Rules?" asked Harry a little scared by the word.  
  
"Yes. If you plan on dating we need rules to avoid misunderstandings." she said simply.  
  
"O-kayâ€¦," said Harry gulping a little.  
  
"First of all no lying, I mean it Harry. Second you have a curfew; I want you in your dorm at ten and midnight on weekends. Third no cutting class except for actual illness. Fourth, whenever you're together you have to have more than one person with you." Harry was so embarrassed by this rules, his mum kept going on and on. Some of the things weren't that bad but some were completely ridiculous.  
  
Jeremy was snickering. James and Sirius were grinning like mad and Remus was giving them a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Mum, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but...have you lost your mind?" asked Harry making everyone look at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Lily.  
  
"Mum, look I can make my peace with the curfew and the lying and stuff, but what's this about not spending time alone, I mean you, dad, Remus, Sirius and Jeremy are around all the time and you can't tell Draco where to put his hands," he said the last part in a hushed, embarrassed voice.  
  
"I...fine...some of it was a bit unreasonable...no lying, no breaking curfew and you have to tell me where you are if you leave the castle, okay?" she was trying so hard not to ask for more.  
  
"Yes!" said the boys in unison.  
  
"Good. Now we need to have a talk about something a little more intimate an- -"  
  
â€œMUM!!!" Harry cut her off mortified about what she could say next.  
  
"Remus and Sirius already gave us that talk." said Harry and Draco was trying no to laugh when he  
  
remembered.  
  
"They did?" she asked looking at Remus surprised.  
  
"Yes, we had a dinner and then talked to them about it, Harry needed a bit more information than Draco." he said smiling slightly at Harry's deep blush.  
  
"I'm fine, I have all the information I need," he said quickly trying to ignore the snickers coming from Jeremy.  
  
"Don't hesitate to ask if you have doubts about something." said Jeremy trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Like you would know," said Harry.  
  
"More than you," replied Jeremy.  
  
"Is that why Oliver spends so much time in the showers with the Weasley twins? He must be good then." Harry didn't know where that came from but he couldn't stop it.  
  
Jeremy couldn't believe Harry; his baby brother Harry had said that. He was about to hit him when his mother pointed her wand at Harry who a second later had pink bubbles out of his mouth.  
  
"Watch that mouth," said Lily angry that she had to use magic on him.  
  
Harry was so red...he was embarrassed and angry.  
  
"Apologize to your brother." said Lily and then the bubbles stopped but the soap flavor in his mouth was unbearable.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeremy." said Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
"Can you excuse us? We were planning on going to Hogsmeade for a little while," said Harry getting up and grabbing Draco with him.  
  
"You're grounded." said Lily simply.  
  
"Please mum, come on this will be our real first date." pleaded Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said  
  
"Fine, I'll walk Draco to the entrance hall then." said  
  
Harry glaring at her.  
  
"Come straight back." she said without looking at him.  
  
She hated to punish him but the fighting between the brothers had been getting worse and more frequent.  
  
Harry made a noise signaling he had heard and left with Draco who didn't have time to say thanks or even goodbye.  
  
They made it to the entrance hall's front doors and Harry turned to Draco to say good-bye.  
  
"Well, have a good time, okay?" said Harry sadly  
  
because he wanted to go with Draco to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Harry, I was never planning on going without you. But now, you can walk me to my room." said Draco putting his arm around Harry and leading him to the dungeons.  
  
Draco was kissing Harry when they entered the dungeons, they were lucky, almost everyone was in Hogsmeade because it was strange seeing them attached at the mouth and walking, they were bouncing off the walls and stumbled a couple of times.  
  
"We're here." said Draco suddenly. He said the password and they went in.  
  
"These are the Slytherin dormitories...? Wow we are so much better than you guys." said Harry happily.  
  
"Shut up," said Draco pushing him into one of the high-backed chairs and snogging him senseless.  
  
They had been making out for quite a bit. Harry loved kissing Draco and had discovered that his boyfriend liked squeezing his butt quite a bit. Draco had taken both of their shirts off and was kissing, sucking and biting Harry's neck.  
  
Draco loved the sounds his boyfriend was making from the loud, desperate groans to the barely audible breathy moans. He was trailing moist kisses down Harry's chest and giving special attention to his nipples and going further down that flat stomach where he discovered that Harry was extremely ticklish on the spot right below his navel.  
  
Harry was in heaven he felt some pain with the biting and the sucking but combined with the shivers, tingles and electric currents going through his body, especially his groin. Harry had never felt anything like it, and his pants started to feel weird... Did they shrink?!? two seconds later he felt so embarrassed because he understood what was going on. He never had one of those at night they always happened in the mornings before. He knew what was causing it this time...Draco.  
  
He unconsciously started to rub his body against Draco's who was delighted to see the Gryffindor so responsive. He undid the belt and was about to unbutton the trouser when Harry grabbed his hand. DAMN IT!!! thought Draco, getting up frustrated.  
  
He turned away and took a few deep breaths then turned back to Harry who was blushing and looking down in shame.  
  
"Harry , it doesn't have to go that far tonight if you don't want to, I will never push you into anything but I want to see you...touch you....nothing more I promise." said  
  
Draco kneeling in front of Harry and starting back where he left off.  
  
Harry's heart sped up. He didn't know if he wanted Draco to see him naked, what if he thought he was ugly and dumped him...what if he didn't think he was good enough...what if....all these things were driving him insane.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm very, very sorry." said Harry grabbing his shirt and running off toward the wall that opened up to the main hall in the dungeons.  
  
Draco took his own shirt and ran after him. Harry had the same feeling he had when he stayed with Draco on the Hog's Head I should have stopped him earlier thought Harry.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Draco making Harry turn back. He had stopped running and had started walking, he remembered that incident with Mr. Malfoy but he never expected Draco to follow him.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry maybe we should...maybe I should back off." said Harry in a pained voice.  
  
"Okay, is this some pathetic attempt at nobility or whatever foolishness you Gryffindors are always going on about? Because I just don't get it... more to the point I don't care. I like you Harry, I care about you and I told you it is not just about sex with you, so it doesn't matter when you're ready it'll be great, but for now I'm happy if I can snog you and make you squirm and do those sounds..." he trailed off making exaggerated moaning sounds. Harry smacked him on the arm before jumping on Draco's back and ordering the blond to carry him to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Please review! 


	20. Relationships Are Complicated

Thanks to thrnbrooke and Jerica for the reviews.  
  
Special thanks to Kat for all her help including the title of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and a bunch of other people, sadly I'm not one of them.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Relationships are Complicated  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The next day Harry woke up, stretched and got out of bed. Ron was snoring so loudly he couldn't believe the others boys were still sleeping peacefully.  
  
He took a shower and decided to go to his parents' because he didn't want to have breakfast alone and at this time on a Sunday the Great Hall was probably empty.  
  
"Morning mum." he said going to his mother and giving her a kiss in the cheek.  
  
"Morning, how are you?" she asked without looking from a book she was reading.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." said Harry a little confused by his mother's behavior. She is weird like that sometimes he thought shrugging.  
  
"You were supposed to walk Draco to the entrance hall and come back here. I made myself clear, did I not?" she asked while pouring Harry a cup of tea.  
  
"Oh...yeah, I kind of forgot about that, I'm sorry. " he said sincerely.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked offering him a plate with biscuits.  
  
"I walked Draco there, but he changed his mind about going because he didn't want to go without me, so we decided to go to his room to talk and stuff.â€? he said while putting jam on his biscuit and taking a bite.  
  
"Were you in his dormitory or the Slytherin common room?" Harry thought this was getting annoying but he was already grounded so he didn't want to anger his mother anymore.  
  
"We were in the Slytherin common room." he replied honestly but decided to leave out the part about it being completely deserted while they were there.  
  
"Okay. What are you up to today?â€? she asked closing the book and finally looking at him.  
  
"Morning, love." said James coming out of their bedroom and kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Nice that you like each other but eww... not in front of me," said Harry scrunching his nose in dislike.  
  
"Morning to you too, my little one." he said smirking and messing up Harry's hair.  
  
James sat down and they had been talking and eating for a few minutes when Jeremy came in.  
  
"Hey Harry have you seen Oliver? He was supposed to meet me for breakfast but he didn't show up." he said coming over and greeting his parents before looking at Harry expectantly.  
  
"Nope, but when I left all of Gryffindor tower was asleep. Don't worry I'm sure he didn't mean to ditch you." said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Jeremy was about to throttle his little brother when he noticed something on his neck and smiled evilly.  
  
"What's that Harry?" he asked pointing at Harry's throat, making their parents look on interested.  
  
"Umm...nothing. Look, Oliver was doing homework until really late last night I saw him in the common room, he fell behind because of the practice he had to extend on Thursday, which was totally my fault for being late and I'm so sorry and I'll never do it again." said Harry really fast in one breath, trying really hard to get his parents attention elsewhere.  
  
"What is that?" asked Lily trying to get a closer look but finding it impossible with Harry's hands covering it.  
  
James took his hands off and lowered Harry's shirt a bit showing a series of fresh, red love bites.  
  
"Did Draco do this to you?" asked James pushing Harry's shirt and seeing more bruises.  
  
"Errr...," was the only thing that Harry managed to say while struggling to keep the collar of his shirt up.  
  
"Did you let him do this to you?" asked James in a louder voice, letting go of the collar only to lift the bottom and expose Harryâ€™s chest.  
  
Harry's face was on fire. His chest was covered in love bites, he had seen it after he took a shower, but didn't think anyone else would see them. Should have worn a turtleneck he thought.  
  
"Umm...err....I...," he tried to say something but he didn't know exactly what his parents wanted him to say.  
  
"Harry," Lily lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?" he said in a low, ashamed voice.  
  
"Nothing I guess." she said before standing up and heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry did something happen last night?" asked Jeremy seriously after James had followed Lily into the kitchen.  
  
"No." said Harry after hesitating for a second.  
  
"Look I'm not going to tell mum and dad, okay?" Jeremy looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Nothing happened, but Draco sort of wanted to take things further up a bit." said Harry waiting for his brother's reaction.  
  
"He didn't try to push you into anything, right?" his big brother mode kicked in.  
  
"No, he was great about it, but I just...," Harry trailed off looking very red.  
  
"You're not ready?" suggested Jeremy.  
  
"He knows I'm not ready for that but he said he just wanted to see me and...I don't know," finished Harry frustrated.  
  
"He wants to try other stuff?" asked Jeremy trying to get Harry to confirm his many suspicions.  
  
"Yes and I did feel like doing...other stuff, but I'm scared," said Harry feeling dumb.  
  
"What are you scared of?" asked Jeremy carefully.  
  
"Hey boys, we're going to visit Hagrid, wanna come?" asked James cheerfully with a silent Lily at his side.  
  
"No dad, but thanks, you go ahead and say hi to Hagrid for us." said Jeremy for the both of them because Harry was just looking at his lap embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, no fighting." warned James before leaving.  
  
"Promise," said Jeremy waving them off.  
  
"So, what are you scared off?" asked Jeremy after remembering where they were before being interrupted.  
  
"I don't want Draco to see me naked or anyone for that matter...I look weirdâ€¦naked." said Harry stupidly.  
  
"Harry it is okay to feel a little awkward about it, and you don't look weird." said Jeremy laughing.  
  
"Yes I do. I don't like the way I look." he said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Harry, have you seen the way people here look at you? You have students drooling all over you." said Jeremy trying to make his little brother feel more confident.  
  
"But what if Draco doesn't like me?" asked Harry feeling so stupid for even saying that out loud.  
  
"He will, he is crazy about you. So he'll like it, but I don't want you doing anything you don't feel completely sure of, okay?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I've never said this because it sounds really weird and kind of creepy coming from me, but...Harry you're really beautiful." he placed a kiss on the top of Harry's head and hugged him before walking towards the portrait.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Harry who was enjoying the chat.  
  
"I'm going to go and look for my boyfriend...and punish him." he finished with a playful smile.  
  
"Okay, good luck." said Harry.  
  
Jeremy was just outside when the portrait opened up again and Harry came out and threw his arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you big brother," He whispered before running off, leaving Jeremy shaking his head smiling.  
  
Harry walked to the Great Hall hoping to catch Draco there. He looked at the Slytherin table and it was almost empty.  
  
He saw his friends sitting at the Gryffindor table and made his way over.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said sitting down next to Ron.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Seamus very eager, making Ron choke on the food in his mouth.  
  
"You okay?" asked Harry while patting his back a bit.  
  
"Oh yesâ€¦I'm fine, so where were you this early? Not with Malfoy I hope." said Ron with a grimace when he said 'Malfoy'  
  
"No, I went to my parents for breakfast because I knew you lazy sods would be sleeping in." this earned him a roll on the head thrown by Ron, everyone laughed.  
  
Harry threw it back and they were about to start a food fight when Harry felt arms go around his middle, lifting him up.  
  
"Morning Draco, how are you?" Harry said in a dreamy voice that had everyone in the Gryffindor table snickering.  
  
"Hi." was the only thing Draco managed before kissing Harry passionately.  
  
"I'm very well, thanks. How are you?" Harry just made a few noises.  
  
"Are you okay love?" Draco tried to sound concerned, but failed miserably because of the smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine." said Harry in a slightly squeaky voice.  
  
"Good morning Draco." said Hermione who thought the couple was adorable.  
  
Draco just gave her an incredulous stare that Harry started to feel very uncomfortable with.  
  
"That's really rude of you." whispered Harry.  
  
"Morning Granger." he said after he saw his boyfriend glaring.  
  
Hermione nodded and went back to her breakfast. Harry was really glad that she had made a step towards accepting Draco and felt horrible when his boyfriend responded exactly like the jerk his friends said he was.  
  
"Well, why don't you go to your table? Breakfast is almost done." said Harry sitting next to Hermione, giving his back to Draco.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that Hermione, but it means so much to me that you tried." said Harry softly.  
  
"He is a stupid wanker, she shouldn't have bothered." said Ron angrily.  
  
"Look I wasn't expecting him to react like my best friend, in fact, I thought he was going to insult me...I think he just needs time." said Hermione frowning at Ron.  
  
"I was expecting better, I mean he wasn't anything like this in front of my mum. He acted normal in front of her and you know how weird she is." said Harry making everyone smile.  
  
"Well of course he would, he has to respect your mother if he wants to be with you, and plus we have all seen your dad dueling. Malfoy doesn't want to be in the end of that...especially after the last DADA lesson." finished Seamus smiling at the memory.  
  
"I don't know...maybe." said Harry feeling strange. He liked Draco...A LOT but it felt so wrong to do so after he looked at Hermione like that.  
  
"Wanna play quidditch?" said Ron after Harry had been quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Sure," said Harry smiling. some time with my friends and away from him might be good. thought Harry.  
  
Draco was angry at Harry, but he couldn't help but feel a little bad about not saying hello to the mud--to Granger, it wasn't that hard. He is turning me into a Gryffindor he thought horrified.  
  
Harry and his friends played for a long time even Oliver and Jeremy joined them after a while.  
  
It was lunch time and they were tired and hungry from the hours of quidditch. They made their way to the Gryffindor table, Jeremy said hello to his house mates when he passed the Ravenclaw table, but decided to sit with his boyfriend.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" Draco asked before he sat down.  
  
"I'm hungry can we talk later?" said Harry who didn't seem angry but didn't look eager to spend time with him.  
  
"We can have lunch together?" suggested Draco.  
  
"I'm not eating at the Slytherin table." said Harry firmly while crossing his arms.  
  
"I may be rubbing off on you." said Draco almost smiling.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Harry frowning.  
  
â€œMmmâ€¦nothing, itâ€™s just ironic that you accuse me of being judgmental about muggleborns, and you as a Gryffindor do the same towards Slytherins, so tell me, whoâ€™s the hypocrite?â€?  
  
Harry felt he was right so he said yes to the lunch and went to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to be rude to your friends." he said in a sincere voice.  
  
"Yes you did, you just didn't want to make me angry." said Harry without looking at him.  
  
"Well yes, Harry, the Gryffindors and I have never been on friendly terms." said Draco reasonably.  
  
"When did it start...when you humiliated Colin Creevey?" Draco cringed at that.  
  
"They told you that?" he asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Roger told me," when Draco heard that he grabbed Harry's hand stopping him from getting the fork to his mouth.  
  
"What were you doing with Davies?" asked Draco through gritted teeth.  
  
"We talked; I told youâ€¦well Jeremy did. But anyway, he told me then, and no I haven't seen him since." he said in a bored voice before he resumed eating.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry...I'm probably not going to like your friends just like you might not like mine, but I'll be polite to them as long as they extend the same courtesy, okay?" Harry thought about it for a minute before nodding reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks for doing this." said Harry after thinking how difficult it must be for Draco to be nice to the Gryffindors.  
  
"I'm not promising anything." he said after a second.  
  
Harry smiled before his boyfriend attacked his mouth.  
  
"Draco, not here." said Harry embarrassed because most of the hall was staring at them.  
  
"Okay," said Draco grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the hall.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Harry startled.  
  
"You said not here," he said smirking, and pushed him into an empty classroom.  
  
They started to kiss and Draco pushed him into one of the desks, and when Harry was trembling with the want for more he started opening his shirt and kissing every part of skin he uncovered.  
  
"What the hell is--, I did this?" he said in a self-disgusted voice.  
  
"It's okay, it doesn't hurt." said Harry worried about his boyfriend's look.  
  
"Harry why didn't you stop me, why aren't you mad at me?" asked Draco a little confused.  
  
"Because I enjoyed last night...very much." said Harry without hesitation.  
  
Draco felt something inside him change, but he didn't want to think about it right now he just wanted to snog Harry senseless.  
  
This time Draco was the one to stop and he didn't even try to touch Harry's trousers, he understood he wasn't ready.  
  
They were in the room of requirement having tea and sandwiches.  
  
"So, are you going home for the holidays?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I always stay here." replied Draco.  
  
"Are you?" asked Draco. Harry looked at him strangely.  
  
"Hogwarts is my home, my parents live here." said Harry.  
  
"I know that, but you are sure you aren't going anywhere else?" he asked afraid of Harry's answer, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him.  
  
"Not with Voldemort and his death eaters on the loose." said Harry bitterly.  
  
"Sorry," said Draco softly.  
  
Harry looked at him confused before understanding dawned on him.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean to--," Draco stopped him with a kiss. "I know." he said before kissing him again.  
  
"So, you want to spend Christmas together?" asked Draco casually.  
  
"My parents always make a big deal of Christmas. We always have this big dinner with my godparents and then we sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate and open presents...I always complain about my family, but this is one of those things I love about them." finished Harry with a small smile.  
  
"Oh...that's great, well I hope you enjoy it." said Draco, who was trying to put up a happy face to hide the disappointment and jealousy he was feeling, disappointment at not being able to spend Christmas with Harry, and jealousy because his family was nothing like Harryâ€™s. Even though it sounded lame he wished sometimes his family was as close as the Potters were.  
  
"So, are you up for the madness...?" asked Harry when Draco had been silent for a while.  
  
"Your family won't mind? I mean it sounds kind of private...," he said a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Nope, they want me to spend time with them and I want to spend time with you, it's perfect!" said Harry happily.  
  
"I'll go if you ask your parents, and I don't want to intrude." he said, and Harry nodded and then hugged him tight.  
  
It was Monday and Harry had slept late. He had to run for his first class.  
  
When he got there he was out of breath and gained a disapproving look from his head of house.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Professor." he said in between pants.  
  
"Are you alright?" she concerned because he was out of breath and flushed.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I'm fine." she nodded and he sat down.  
  
"Five points will be taken for your tardiness Mr. Potter and I suggest you pay attention if you want to gain them back." she said sternly.  
  
"Yes, Professor," answered Harry lowering his head from the angry looks the Gryffindors were giving him.  
  
He was having a bad day; his roommates didn't wake him up. They were mad because he had sat at the Slytherin table after Draco had been rude to Hermione, plus he lost five points and didn't win them back because he was finishing some Charms homework he had forgotten. He was so behind in this class because of his skipping and quidditch practice.  
  
Dinner was finally here and he was happy because it meant the end of this dreadful day was coming soon.  
  
"Hey guys," said Harry sitting down next to Seamus.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Hermione after looking at Harry closely.  
  
"I'm fine I just can't wait for the day to end." said Harry stabbing a potato with his fork.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you're going with Malfoy?" said Seamus suddenly.  
  
"Going where?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"The Christmas ball." said Ron.  
  
"Ron! Itâ€™s not a Christmas ball." said Hermione.  
  
"Not officially, but everyone knows it is. I mean almost everyone in here celebrates Christmas." said Ron rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's wrong to call it that because of the people that donâ€™t.â€? replied Hermione.  
  
"When is this ball and how come I wasn't aware of it?" said Harry a little annoyed at being completely clueless.  
  
"Relax, they announced it like ten minutes before you got here." said Seamus.  
  
"Oh...sorry." said Harry blushing. "Are you going with Dean?" asked Harry after getting his red face under control.  
  
This caused Dean to choke on his food and Seamus to blush, Seamus, who was like one the biggest flirts in the school.  
  
"Err...I don't know who I'm going with yet I mean we just found out." Harry was enjoying this too much.  
  
"You two are going together, right?" Harry pointed between Ron and Hermione who both flushed bright red before glaring at Harry who was smiling innocently.  
  
"Are you going to ask Draco, or wait for him to ask you? Or will you just assume you'd go because you're a couple?" Hermione was trying to get the attention off of her and Ron.  
  
"He asked me to the Halloween dance...I don't know if he'll ask me or just expect me to go with him, how should I know? I've never had boyfriend before." he said confused.  
  
"Just ask him, than you'll be sure." said Hermione calmly.  
  
"Okay, I'll just ask him...how do I that?" he asked after a second.  
  
"Well it depends I think. You should go with a casual approach since you're already dating." said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"How do you know this stuff?" asked Ron who always felt lost when it came to relationship 'stuff' but Hermione always seemed to know what was going on.  
  
"I'm a girl." she said as if that explained everything. Both boys looked at each other and then shrugged.  
  
Harry saw Draco leaving the hall and excused himself and went after him.  
  
"Wait up!" he shouted.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" he asked when Harry caught up to him.  
  
"Did you hear about the dance?" asked Harry playing with the buttons of Draco's robe.  
  
"Yes, the one on Christmas Eve.â€? he replied.  
  
Harry gave him a strange look.  
  
"Yes, that's the one; anyway I was thinking maybe we could go together...?" Harry felt a little dumb asking his own boyfriend to the dance but it seemed wrong to just assume.  
  
"I'm sorry, I kind of told Montague I'd go with him, I thought you wouldn't mind." said Draco apologetically.  
  
"Oh...that's okay I just thought I'd--," Draco burst out laughing. "Harry I was messing with you, of course we're going together or not at all." he said watching Harry's sad face turn to happiness then slowly to anger.  
  
"You stupid prat!" he said swatting him on the head. Draco just laughed at him.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
